The Shinobi Mage
by raidensokwl
Summary: After a mishap with the Anima, Naruto finds himself summoned to the world of Fairy Tail! What will happen when the mages of Fiore and Earthland find themselves with a legendary shinobi passing of as a mage in their world?
1. Chapter 1 - Mage? As in magic?

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Naruto, no, that honour goes to Tite Kubo! No wait, thats the wrong guy...who's the guy who does Naruto again? The guy who clearly named his manga wrong instead of Naruto and instead should be Uchiha, Sasuke or Madara, or anything along those lines...damn...the name escapes me...MASASHI KISHIMOTO, thats the guy and finally, the guy who brought us the delightful Rave Master series and then did one better with Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima (Who by the way, engraved himself into the annals of legends when he brought Plue back! I missed that dog...unicorn...thing...whatever the hell he is)!**

* * *

"Ah man, I wonder how much magic we managed to get from Earthland this time?" a non-descript technician of Edolas asked to one of his colleagues as he powered down the Anima.

The colleague simply shrugged, "Who knows?" he said as he took a sip of his tea as he looked over the monitor, "We'll find out sooner or later. With the Anima its a sort of hit and miss situation." he referenced to the machines probability of bringing in a bountiful supply of magic from the parallel world across it or just a tidbit of magic that can hardly be used.

The first technician chuckled, "I guess so." he agreed as he sat down and leaned back on his chair, raising his feet up onto the console of the machine, "But man, I wish we didn't have to steal magic from Earthland, its so shady."

"Bah, you're to-" the technicians words died in his mouth when he saw where his colleagues foot was planted, "Oh shit!" he cursed, "Move your leg!" he shouted out frantically as the signs of the Anima being activated could be heard.

The first technician blinked before hearing the sounds of the Anima starting, "Shit!" he cursed as he immediately stood up, unitentionally knocking his colleagues tea onto the console, causing sparks of electricity to flare out, "Oh shit…" he muttered as the Anima was becoming fully active and due to the malfunction caused by the tea, was randomly putting in co-ordinates and various random data for magic extraction, "We're so dead."

"'We'?" his colleague repeated, "You mean you! You offus, oh Kami, I was just so close to getting promoted!" he wailed as the Anima became fully active.

- Another Dimension In Space And Time -

"...Those are not normal clouds are they?" A male who looked to be in his late teens with spiky, shoulder-length, blonde hair with two chin length bangs framing his face and bright blue eyes with a tanned complexion muttered as he looked at the odd spiral shaped storm clouds that were appearing and him in dead center of the clouds.

This teen was Uzumaki Naruto, or Namikaze Naruto, whatever floats your boat as he didn't really care much about how he was introduced. He wore a white t-shirt with orange flames adorning the hems and edges with the symbol of the 'Will of Fire' planted firmly in the middle and the Uzumaki symbol on the back with black slim, chino-like pants that hugged the top of his ankles with white wrappings tied around and black, high-topped sandals. He finished his look with a black cloth with a metal plate tied around his neck loosely akin to a bandana.

The teen didn't receive an answer as he was alone on the beach of his private island he came to whenever he wanted to relax. He noticed that something was strange with his hands and looked at them and blinked when he noticed strips of blue and grey started going up with him becoming transparent, "Oh" he sighed dryly, "I am not going to enjoy this." he muttered as he found his form disappearing.

Naruto managed to keep himself together and noted he was travelling at what he assumed to be ridiculous speeds through some sort of vortex and not wanting to know what was at the end of the vortex, Naruto tried to feel for the one of the many markers he had planted all around the elemental nations. He blinked when he noticed he couldn't feel any of them. No, he could feel them, but it seemed as if they were too far out of reach for him to teleport too. 'Well that's new...' he mused absentmindedly, 'Ah well, at least I've got a backup to such a scenario.' the blonde said as his blue eyes morphed into a blood red colour with three tomoes spinning around his pupil, 'Kamui (Authority Of The Gods)!' the blonde started sucking into himself to a destination when he noticed something strange happening with his space time jutsu, '...This is going to hurt isn't it?' he asked himself as he found himself feeling like he was being ripped into thousands of pieces.

- Elsewhere -

When Naruto had opened his eyes, he had absentmindedly noted that he was hurtling towards the ground at a ridiculously fast pace. Now awakening to this, Naruto did the only thing he thought was appropriate at the moment, he let out a yelp of manly fear. Of course, if anyone had been listening, many would have noted he had just shrieked like a scared little girl, but trust him, it was a yelp of manly fear.

As he neared the ground Naruto ran through various things he could do, before blinking and palming his fist, "Of course!" he exclaimed happily, 'Choumei!' he mentally called out, 'A little help here!' His plea for help was answered as green chakra bubbled around his body before four bug-like wings sprouted from his back. Naruto used the wings to drastically alter his course and stop himself from going splat into the ground and becoming a red paste of flesh and bone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto landed on the ground and released the wings, 'Thanks Choumei.' he thanked one of the nine bijuus slumbering inside him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the blonde decided to take a look around, it seemed as if he had somewhat landed in some form of grassy pasture and he had to note, the pasture was beautiful to the eye, but he wasn't here to sight see, he was here to see where he was. With his enhanced eyes, he saw buildings in the distance and decided to head in that direction and whilst doing so, he felt out for any of his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) markers. A frown formed on his face as he could feel any of said markers, as if they didn't even exist. Wanting answers quick, Naruto quickly used Kamui to warp himself closer to the town.

"Oh this can't be good…" the blonde muttered as he looked at the sign of what he amused was the name of the village. The reason he was assuming was because he couldn't, for the love of him, read a single word on the sign, it was just jumbled up symbols and squiggly lines to him, "I know I've been complaining of boredom for the past...few...decades, but this is just ridiculous...did I end up in a completely new continent or something?" he muttered to himself as he entered the town.

As he walked around looking for any place for information, he took note that, there was hardly anyone in the streets and the ones in the street were walking briskly and as fast as humanly possible to whatever destinations they were heading towards to. Naruto frowned, these people were scared of something, and judging from the signs of damage and repair in various buildings he had seen, either this town had been under some sort of attack and whoever had attacked them was coming back. And judging from the repeated signs of repair on some buildings, this was obviously a recurring theme.

Finding himself in front of what he assumed was the mayor's or village leader's office, Naruto walked into the building and looked around. He noticed a woman who sat at a desk typing away into a typewriter as quickly as her hands could take her. She was a woman of medium height with brunette hair and dark eyes wearing oval glasses with a rounded face, she was pretty cute taking all things into account, "Ah excuse me."

The woman nearly jumped out of her skin from Naruto's voice as she quickly looked up, "Eh hello there, how can I help you?" she asked, still somewhat shaken from Naruto's earlier introduction.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I was?" Naruto asked politely as he moved towards the desk, "I sort of got lost." he added before a look of thought came across his face, "And I was wondering why everyone seemed to be in something of a hurry or wary of something."

The secretary coughed into her hand, "Eh well, you're in the village of Fortuna, and ehm well-"

Naruto could tell the woman was somewhat wary and cautious to tell whatever was ailing the town to a total stranger. Wait, before that, she said the village was called Hamlinshire? What kind of name was that? That wasn't anything like the place names he was used to seeing back in the Elemental Continent...did this mean he was in another continent?

He stifled a groan as thoughts of Haido and his group resurfaced from the depths of his memory. He would be very amused if he learned they used some sort of power here and had never even heard of chakra before.

"Sara!" an elderly voice rang out from the side of the room. Naruto turned his head towards the voice to see a bald, old man who looked to be around his sixties with a long white beard, wearing a black suit look at who he assumed was Sara and casting a glance towards Naruto, "Who's the wee lad?"

'Wee lad?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow, 'I'll have you know, I'm probably the oldest fucker on this damned continent, no, in fact, on this entire damned planet!'

"Uhm, sorry Macmillan, I didn't quite get his name." Sara answered as she cast a glance towards Naruto.

Macmillan? What the hell sort of name was that? Yep, he was definitely not in the elemental nations anymore, "Naruto, my names Naruto."

"Naruto?" the old man said as he raised an eyebrow, "Fishcake? What kind of name is that?" he asked with a dry tone, "And you don't have a last name?"

Naruto looked dryly at the old scrooge, "I actually prefer 'Maelstrom' thank you very much, why? Because I'm a living force of nature." he rebuked curtly, "And I either answer to Namikaze or Uzumaki for a last name, I've stopped caring for which _ages_ ago." he somewhat stressed ages.

"Pfft." Macmillan snorted, "You don't look anything like a force of nature" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, damn this old bastard, he would show him the error of his ways by getting rid of whatever was ailing this town, "And Wave Wind? Whirlpool? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Look you old badger, you can question my name, but I just want to know what's happening in this town, maybe I can help." Macmillan looked at Naruto before snorting, "For a young looking man, your eyes look like the type of someone who has seen everything and nothing." the man mused. Leave it to old people to tell that he was older than he looked, simply by looking at his eyes, damn them.

Macmillan motioned for Naruto to come into his office, and Naruto followed. Naruto took to leaning against a wall as he looked as the old man took a seat. He let out a sigh as he propped his elbows on his desk and rested his face in the palms of his hands, "We're being harassed by a dark guild."

Blunt and straight to the point, Naruto was already starting to like the old man, but something didn't make sense to him...what the hell was a guild? Well he knew a guild was an association of sorts of people with a mutual or common goal, so maybe something like a mercenary guild? And guessing by the adjective, this guild wasn't a nice guild, it was a bad guild. Bad guilds were not good.

All of his thoughts, thanks to Naruto's mastery of lightning natured chakra and just chakra in general, increased his processing and thinking mind that only a second had passed in real time with his features betraying nothing, "So…" he felt out testingly, "I take it this guild is making life hell for the villagers?"

Macmillan sadly nodded, "At the rate we're going, we won't be able to survive the winter that is coming." he noted sadly as he clenched his hands, "And even so, we can't sent for help to the Rune Knights or other Guilds for a job to get rid of the dark guild because anyone who has tried to leave the village, well…" he drifted off with an ominous visage.

Dammit! What was wrong with him and his damned luck!? He didn't have a single fucking clue where he was and the very first thing he stumbles upon was a stupid village in a crisis against some sort of trouble with some bandits trying to look good as far as he was concerned. And damn Jiraiya and his stupid hero complex that over-inflated his, hell, even after decades of tempering it, it still existed and he couldn't just leave the village alone as it was.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through, long, golden blonde locks, "Alright old man, give me a general direction of where they came from and I'll go take care of them."

Macmillan perked up, "You're a mage?" he asked with hope in his voice, although with hints of skepticism and cynicism.

Mage? As in magic and shit like that? Kami...where the fuck was he? Well, whatever, lets just roll with that, "Yeah, I'm a mage." he lied through his teeth without missing a single beat. Damn he was good.

It had to be simply said.

Macmillan looked at Naruto with squinted eyes, "You'll be up against an entire guild...I doubt you can do anything on your lonesome."

'Clearly this place hasn't been introduced to the person and awesomeness that was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!' "Don't worry about it, from where I come from, I'm ranked S-class."

Well, it was sort of true, back home, there were S-class ninjas, but not of the same calibre of his heydays, in fact, if he had to rank them, at best they would be exceptionally powerful A-rank ninjas and that was it.

Oh yeah, it was a good things he had set up an organisation of sorts that looked after the continent whilst he went away on whatever or wherever he was. Even with the continent united under one rule, there was, and always will be an idiot of the highest order of some sort with delusions of grandeur or splendour. Good thing he was a living deterrent of any sort of that stupidity and that his organisation was no pushover too. Hell, he had personally trained the guy currently in charge of them when he 'retired'.

Macmillans eyebrows shot up, "You're an S-rank mage!?" Naruto nodded, "What guild do you belong to?"

"I don't really belong to a guild, I'm a wanderer looking for whatever work that comes my way." Macmillan nodded in understanding as he had many a times come across guildless mages. But he had never heard of a guildless S-rank mage, most of the time, they set up their own guilds. And even though he would have liked to disbelieve the boy in front of him, in fact, was he even a boy? His eyes were far too old to be of a boys, he could sense a great amount of power from the young man.

Nodding to himself, Macmillan took out a map and a pencil before circling a large area north of the village into the woods, "All we know is they came north and some of the villagers who had gone out to scout the place for any mages had reported signs of activity around here." he informed as he tapped the inside the drawn circle.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the map, "No worries old man, I'll handle this." he declared whilst inwardly he was grimacing, he couldn't read a damned single word on the map, he had to quickly learn how to read the writing here.

Macmillan watched the young man turn north and begin walking, he was about to shout out that he was going to walk straight into a wall but watched with gobsmacked as he walked through the wall like a ghost.

Maybe, just maybe, his village did have a future after all?

* * *

**AN: Well...reviews would be nice I guess and please be nice, I'm a delicate guy with feelings and stuff like that. Also do note, this is my second story of sorts that will be changed into my first serious story as well, after reading my first, and re-reading the hell out of that shit over and over again, I have come to the fucking conclusion; it was shit and therefore shall be purged from whatever memory banks I saved it in.**

**I hope this story doesn't follow in the footsteps of the first, and your reviews can help with that! **

**So remember!**

**Your reviews are needed! Lord Kitchener NEEDS YOU to review the hell out of this shit! **

**Yes, I'm British, actually, English, so you'll probably seeing a lot of dark, cynical humour coming from my stories somewhat.**

**Also, for the Sharingan thing, its simple, Naruto has the Rinnegan, due to him being a badass and an act of _Deus Ex Machina _which shall be explained in the story and with also with the logic that the Rinnegan is the evolved form of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, its logical to think Naruto can also devolve his special eyes to the Sharingan no? **

**And get all of the perks that come along with it. (8)**

**Well, anyway, till next time!**

**RaidenSOKWL**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beelzebub's Curse

**Shut outs baby! My first ever! Yey! I'm squealing like an over eager fan girl here! **

**Moment of temporary insanity over, here goes nothing;**

**Guest Numero Uno: I'm not gonna nerf the Rinnegan, and I also won't just make him God, he's still going to end up fighting against opponents that are going to put him through his paces, canon or even some OC characters, who knows? No-one does!**

**...Well, I should actually since I'm the one writing this thing, but nonetheless, I agree, sometimes, the Rinnegan is nerfed up in other stories but it won't make him unbeatable in mine.**

**Numerous reviewers: Some have already brought up the pairings and all I can say is...this is in your hands. I can't really think of who I should pair him up with or make it a harem. And by harem, not something ridiculous like every single damned female in the series, but keeping it sensible like to five or something and with your permission or if any of you add a girl I think might strike in, sure why not?**

**Therefore, I have created a poll on which girls are going to end up getting their game on with the blonde maverick! And I shall leave it open till next week Monday!**

**Britain TIME!**

**Me'o D Thegur: Mokuton!? Who knows!? I do! And in regards to subelements, yes, yes he is going to be able to do subelements but some would come easier to him than others and it'll be explained why sometime in the story.**

**Guest Reviewer Numero Dos: Ah yes, the guild option. Once again, this is in the hands of the readers. I have a poll up and ready for you guys to vote which guild he is going to join or whether he should strike up his own guild that will be filled with some characters I find interesting or cool from canon and even some OC's from me. **

**And the setting up the guild thing? I would probably take some inspiration from the many MMO/RPGs that I have played in my 18 years, which follow the basics of, pay x amount of money to someone, in this case, the Magic Council, and then go fucking about.**

**A reward for anyone who guesses the name of the guild if the custom option is chosen!**

**That's it for the shut outs! Remember, review when you're done!**

**I'm watching!**

**0.o**

**Intently...!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto and Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail! Don't have the energy for some amusing disclaimer (Well, amusing to myself that is).**

**P.S. Sorry about the initial update, I copied and pasted with paragraphs and shit and that happened...forgot to clean it up afterwards...ahaha...embarrassing...**

* * *

"Man, this is the life." a largely muscled and heavily tattooed man grunted out as he urinated in a stream.

His more lithe companion raised an eyebrow of amusement, "How is this a good life?" he asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms, "I doubt when you joined a guild, scouring in the woods and tormenting little villages was what you imagined it would be."

The tattooed man shrugged as he finished his business, "Maybe, maybe not." the man admitted, "But the pay is good and there's a lot of perks to the job." he finished with a large grin on his face and the wagging of his eyebrows.

The other simply shook his head, "I thought you'd be more grumpy as there…" he paused to think of the right way to say this, "haven't been any...flowers of your taste."

"We can't all have what we want...but a woman is still a woman." he answered with a noncommittal shrug, "And flowers?" he asked with a raised eyebrow of amusement, "Look at you using fancy words. Just call them what they are."

The other snorted, "Some of us like to be more eloquent with their words."

"And there you go with your big words again, you sure you're in the right dark guild?" he asked with a snigger as he walked with the man, "Or maybe in the right alignment of a guild? Maybe you're more suited for a light guild than a dark guild."

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the right guild and alignment."

"You know…" the two men quickly turned to the side to see Naruto standing perched over a tree branch. Naruto pointed towards the tattooed man, "If you were a slightly bit taller and thinner with blue skin with some shark-like features" he moved his finger towards the thin one, "And you were more slightly better looking and intelligent, I could totally say you two were a perfect replication of these two guys I knew from a while back."

The lithe man narrowed his eyes as he brought out his hands in front of him ready for a confrontation, with his partner also readying himself for some sort of encounter with the blonde, "Who are you?"

Naruto grinned down at the two men, "Well you see…" the blonde began as kabuki instruments started playing from somewhere in the forested area. Naruto jumped down to the forest floor, "I am the man that many men wish to be!" he announced with an over exaggerated movement of his hands, "The man women swoon for whenever I make my appearance! The legend among legends! The illuminating star at the end of the tunnel! I am the-!" a blur of hand seals and a puff of smoke later, "The legendary ninja, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu (Saviour Of The World)!" he finished atop a human-sized toad whilst balancing on one leg with one of his arms outstretched and the other behind him.

A draft rang through the forest area where the three men stood as the two dark mages simply stared at the posed Naruto with a dry look, "Say Eric…" the tattooed man said in monotone, "Can I kill him?"

Of course, Naruto ignored the two and looked down on the toad, "Huh...I can summon here?" he asked himself, "Wicked." he finished before plopping down on the armoured toad cross legged, "Thanks Gama, I have to say, that was the best entrance by far!" he chirped happily before looking around the forested area, "Thanks guys, you were awesome! We got it down in time and sync, take a five!"

The two man had puzzled expressions on their faces wondering who the probably insane blonde was referring to before, much to their shock, several versions of him made themselves known, "No problems boss!" they all chorused before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Ahhh." Naruto let out a pleased sigh, "Now I understand why Ero-sennin always did that. There's no better feeling that extravagantly introducing yourself to the people you're about to kick asses of."

"Kick our asses?" the larger man let out with amusement in his voice, "Ha!" he barked out in laughter, "Let's see you try boy!" he roared as he charged Naruto as his companion, Eric just simply watched and waited.

The blonde in turn was hardly impressed with the speed or straight forwardness of the attack from the larger man, but then again, everything seemed to move in slow motion for him. The larger man threw a jab which was blocked by Gama with one of his gauntlets without buckling, much to his shock. Gama followed up the block with a powerful back...webbed...handed slap to sent the man crashing into a tree trunk, unconscious, "...For a guy who was talking big, I was expecting much more." the blonde commented as he looked at the crumpled form of his first opponent in this world, 'I didn't even see him use any of this 'magic', maybe he couldn't?'

Eric chuckled darkly to himself, "Of course" he let out between chuckles, "That oaf always thought to highly of himself." he stated simply.

Naruto turned to look at the lithe man with a raised eyebrow, "He's your companion, shouldn't you be, I don't know...more worried?"

Eric gave a noncommittal shrug, "I'm a member of a dark guild, its pretty much every man for himself for people like us" he imparted with that small part of wisdom, "For people like us, that idiot was nothing better than hired muscle, a thug no less!" he declared as he requipped two scimitars in his hands, "I on the other hand, will be different." he finished with a darkened look and grin.

Naruto just motioned for him to come at him, "Let's see how different you are then buddy, come at me."

At that, the man blurred from his position, "Well...he's certainly faster." the blonde mused as Gama jumped to the left to avoid a slash from the man before whipping out his tongue to pummel the man away. Eric jumped away from the tongue, "Huh, it seems the overgrown frog of yours is faster than it seems." a tick mark appeared on Gama's head as its eye twitched, "Well then, lets see how he handles this! Hi no Maho: Higiri (Fire Magic: Fire Cut)!"

Eric's two scimitars turned alight as Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise as he had sensed the strange energy used, originating from the mans body to set aflame the scimitars, 'So, thats magic?' he mentally asked, It's not chakra thats for sure...' he mused as Eric sent two blades of fire flying at him. Naruto tapped Gama's head, "You can stop playing around now Gama." the toad croaked in happy agreement, "And by the way, he's a toad, know the difference."

Even though he didn't see it, Naruto could feel the large grin the toad had on its face before it spit out two consecutive globes of water to extinguish the flames and using the cover of the steam created, dashed towards the stunned Eric and shoulder barged him into a tree trunk. Naruto dispelled Gama and landed on his feet and did some stretching, "That…was slightly disappointing, I hope there's stronger people here."

Now Naruto was not a bloodthirsty, battle hungry person or the likes. It was just he suffered from a chronic illness called boredom. Nothing of interest had happened during his unnatural life span ever since Madara tried to play God with the world.

Well that was a lie, idiots had turned up here and there trying to do something stupid, but that had been quickly put down before anything serious happened.

But enough of that, Naruto walked towards the burly man and dragged him by the collar towards his out cold companion and threw them next to each other. From underneath them, sand started to rise and bind them in a cocoon, leaving only their heads visible.

Nodding to himself, Naruto placed his index fingers on both of their foreheads before zapping them with lightning natured chakra, jolting the two awake, "W-What!?" the big one cried out hazily as he quickly looked around before noticing himself that he was unable to move, "The hell?" he murmured as he struggled against the sand, "What the hell is this!?"

Naruto amused himself as he watched the big one continue to futilely struggle against the bind of his sand, whilst the one called Eric just glared at Naruto. Was he still angry that he got his ass handed to him by a toad? Yes, a battle-type toad, but a toad nonetheless and by the looks of it, yes, yes he was still miffed about that particular loss, "What do you want?" Oh yeah, he was angry and judging from the tone of his voice, he was very angry.

Naruto gave the man a smile, "No need to be so testy" the ninja tried to placate the man, "You aren't exactly the first person to fall under the might that is Gama." his features took one of seriousness, "And by the way, in case you didn't hear me before, Gama is a toad, not a frog, a toad, repeat it after me, a toad-"

"-I don't give a fuck!" Eric yelled out, his face red with anger.

Naruto lips quirked in amusement as he cleaned his ears, "Jeez, no need to be so loud, I mean" he points towards the big guy he didn't know the name off, no had the heart to care to know, "He was also beat by Gama-chan, I mean, its not that embarrassing."

Eric growled as he glared at Naruto. If looks could kill, Naruto would be a smouldering pile of ashes right about now. But then again, Naruto had faced every scary glare underneath the sun and moon and therefore simply waved off the man's attempts at intimidating him.

"Anyway…" Naruto began as he stood in front of the two mages, "Where's your guild base or camp or wherever you guys are based at?"

Eric smirked smugly, "What makes you think we belong to a guild?" he asked, "For all you know, we are just wandering mages on their way to wherever."

Well...that was an interesting way to dodge the question, not that Naruto could blame them. He had simply assumed they were bad guys because they attacked first. Oh and he had also heard snippets of their conversation and they were surprisingly deep into the area where Macmillan had marked out as a potential place for the guild to be placed. "I guess you do have a good point." Eric and his partner grinned widely in victory, "But do you take me for an idiot?" he asked with a serious expression, "Well, this isn't exactly my cup of tea...but" his eyes flashed red but instead of the normal three tomoes, this time, there was a ring around Naruto's pupil with three curved arcs touching stretching to the edges of his eyes, "Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)!" he intoned quietly as he stared both into the eyes of the two mages.

The next thing Eric knew, he was bound to a cross in world with a red sky, black moon and with everything else in black and white, "Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi" Naruto introduced as he appeared in front of Eric with a katana in his hand and then followed by an uncountable number of Naruto's behind him, "For the next" he hummed in thought, "Let's say a week, I'll be torturing the hell out of you until you tell me what I need."

"W-What?" Eric stammered out in surprise before pain filled his being, "ARGHHHH" he screamed out loudly as his body was repeatedly pierced by the never ending horde of blondes.

Eric gasped as his vision cleared and colour returned to the world. With great effort and strain, he weakly brought his head up to look at Naruto who was frowning at something, "Damn...seems like big boy here couldn't take it…" Eric wondered what he meant and looked towards his partner and paled, even though it was harder to become any paler than he already was at the moment.

Tomas was lying next to him, his eyes distant, devoid of any sense of life, even though he was breathing and he was drooling. Did he break underneath whatever illusion this man had put them under. Just how strong was he? He let out a bitter chuckle, "Y-You might h-have beaten us…" he forced the words to come out of his mouth, "But y-you won't b-be able to b-beat the r-rest of the g-guild!" he declared triumphantly.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in interest, "And what makes you say that?"

"Because you won't be able to defeat, Bora-sama, Erigor-sama and Attell-sama!"

Judging from the way this proud man had used honorifics to describe these three people, the blonde quickly guessed that one of them was the leader and the other two were powerful mages in their guild, "Heh" he grunted out as a grin came across his face, "This might actually be fun" he looked at Eric, "Thanks for the heads up" he placed his hand on Eric's head, "And thank you Ino! Shinhiru no Jutsu (Mind Leech Technique)!"

The jutsu was simple enough, it was useful for interrogation purposes on small fries when in need of quick information and he guessed Eric was a small fry judging by his relatively quick lull on by the jutsu. He didn't actually need to use the jutsu, he was only leeching information about this world or continent in general, and most importantly, how to fucking read.

There was no way he was going or doing anything without being able to read anything.

And leech he did.

He learned he was in Fiore, on the continent of Earthland (Earthland? What a strange name for a continent) and everything else he deemed he would need to get by in this place. Nodding to himself, the blonde sage released the jutsu and Eric slumped down unconscious.

Releasing him from his sand bind to the ground unceremoniously, Naruto looked towards his companion and grimaced. Nothing could be done about him now and the least he could do was put him out of his misery. There was nothing left of him anymore.

He had been pretty much been lobotomized.

Thoroughly.

Naruto sighed, the man should have just talked. With a twitch of his fingers, the sand crushed the man quickly and painlessly, although he doubted whether he would actually feel the pain and with a quick hand seal, the ground underneath him softened as he sunk into the earth before hardening fully.

Naruto turned to look at the sky and noticed it was nearing dusk and the air was becoming chillier. Macmillan did say something about winter didn't he? Shrugging, Naruto did a single ram seal before a black, high collared, two tailed coat with a furred hood, orange trimmings with kanji for 'Sandaime Rikudo Sennin' down his right sleeve in orange appeared around his form.

Nodding to himself, Naruto took to the trees in the direction of the base of operations of the guild that was called Beelzebub's Curse. What a strange name. And he didn't even have a clue who or what Beelzebub was.

- Later -

'Hmm' Naruto thought as he looked at the base of operations for the guild he was about to kindly ask to leave Fortuna alone and if not, burn down to the ground like a fiery God of vengeance, 'How should I do this?' he asked himself.

The castle, yes, it was a castle, was of a design Naruto hadn't seen before or come across. It was somewhat reminiscent of Haido's moving castle but different at the same time. It was a bland grey colour with several tall spires located on all four cardinal directions acting as lookout towers, judging by the signs of activity he could see. The castle was surrounded by a moat that Naruto could tell wasn't natural, but then again, he had yet to come across a natural moat of any kind, with only one draw bridge for access with a large gate that had a dark, sickly purple fly with some sort of eye painted atop it. The blonde guessed that was the guild insignia.

Naruto doubted he could water walk as he was sure the water itself must have been booby trapped or so. No-one was stupid enough to not put any sort of trap on such an obvious point of entry. This meant that there was only one way across to enter the castle through the ground route. Well, actually, there we two routes; One, he could walk to the front door and ask them nicely to pack their stuff and leave whilst putting on his best disarming smile, or two; he could just clear the moat with a single leap and start a fight...he doubted they'd be willing to listen to any of his requests if he had just cleared a fairly large moat with a single leap.

There was also two other entries he had thought off, the first was the sky route through flying, but that would have resulted in him being spotted by the sentries and get stuff shot at him. Secondly, he could use the Doton: Dochu Eigyo (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Jutsu) to move underground and underneath the moat and appear in the castle. But then again, that would lead to back to him being attacked before he could settle things peacefully. Not that he thought his kind and rational offer would be accepted anyway.

"Fuck it" he muttered as he casually made his way towards the drawbridge and castle gate, "I'm taking the front door."

"Hah" one of the gate guards sighed as he relaxed, "I wonder when we're going to go on a raid or a job even" he complained as he took a bite of a chicken leg, "I'm getting bored of seating here and doing nothing."

"If you're bored, go amuse yourself with one of the slaves." one of the other guards offered.

"Hmph" the first snorted, "They're merchandise remember?" he pointed out, "And the ones we can touch are all used, I rather not risk catching anything from the rest of you lot, I like having my manhood."

"Fuck you!" T

he first chuckled at the shout before he heard a knocking on the gate. Him and his comrades turned to the gate and noticed a teen with blonde hair casually waving at them, "I was wondering when you guys where going to notice me."

They immediately got ready for action and requipped various weapons on their persons, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The teen stroked his chin, "Well…" he felt out testingly, "I came to have a nice chat with your leader so…" he drawled out lazily, "Take me to your leader!"

Naruto was greeted with silence by the guards as he looked around them waiting for one of them to say anything or do anything, "Kill him."

Well except that.

"Can't we talk about this first before we go into trying to kill each other mode?" he asked with raised arms. Judging from the glowing weapons, Naruto guessed that was a no. He sighed dejectedly, "I was hoping to at least get into the courtyard first before kicking anyone's ass.

*BOOM!*

"...What the hell was that?" a man with long, black hair, cloudy grey eyes and a tanned complexion asked as he stood wore a black, furred poncho with purple diamonds adorning it around the hem and purple pants with brown boots. Behind him was a large rectangular object tied up by bandages.

"Attell-sama!" one of his underlings barged into his office, "We're under attack!"

Attell growled to himself, which village had managed to break the blockade he had set around his areas of influence and managed to send a request of help to either the Rune Knights or a guild. When he found out, he was going to make that village pay dearly, "How many?" he asked, his voice filled with irritation.

The underling gulped from the stare he was receiving from his Guild Master, he definitely knew the answer that was to come next wasn't going to please him, "O-One sir."

Attell stared impassively at the underling before a twitch of his fingers and said underling dropped to the floor dead, "Fools…" he muttered as he made his way towards the door, "I'm surrounded by fools. Can't even handle one mage." he rambled as he walked down the dark corridors to the source of the commotion.

"Maybe this lone mage is quite a tough one?" a new voice said from in front of him.

It belonged to an extremely tall, lean built young man with silver hair that was swept to the left with a bang falling to the left side of his eye. He wore a sleeveless black top that showed the tattoos that adorned the upper parts of his arms with a black, ragged looking hakama. He finished of his look with black gloves and white bandages tied around his forearms, with open-toed sandals and in his hands, he held a menacing looking scythe.

"Erigor." Attell noted as he continued to walk, "Why aren't you taking care of the intruder?"

Erigor simply shrugged, "I just woke up from my nap and then I heard the explosion." he explained as he followed after his guild master, "Can't a guy take a lovely stroll on his way to end the life of some unfortunate guy?"

"Still the sadistic, uncouth barbarian you are Erigor?" someone else interjected into the conversation.

This new voice belonged to a relatively tall and slim young man with spiky blue hair that jutted outwards, with a long fringe on his left side. He had a tattoo of a stylised x atop his right eye and wore an elegant looking, black high, collared cloak with gold trimmings with a white, expensive looking shirt underneath, black trousers and shoes. He seemed to hold himself in an arrogant and smug manner as he smirked at the displeased looking Erigor.

"Bora" Erigor ground out dryly, "Shouldn't you be...I don't know, hiding right about now?"

Bora scoffed, "Hide?" he repeated with insult in his voice, "I'm one of Attell-sama's pillars in our guild, why would I hide from a ruffian looking to make his name?"

"Maybe because you're nothing more than a coward?" Erigor phrased it as a question even though he was more or less, declaring that Bora was a coward.

"Want to take this outside Erigor?" Bora asked with a cold tone, "I'll show you why I'm called Purominensu no Bora (Bora of Prominence)!"

Erigor just gave the man a look that would have equalled to an, 'are you stupid' look. He pointed with his finger, "We are going outside you fucking idiot!" he exclaimed somewhat angrily. The fact that he held the same position as this idiot was enough to make him angry for someone as proud as him for his skills in magic and combat, "How the hell you even got an epithet is beyond me!"

"Silence." came the quiet commanding tone of their leader Attell, "We're nearing the intruder." he finished.

And soon enough, the three mages found themselves in the courtyard of their base. Attell's face bore a slight frown as he panned his head around the courtyard looking at the various, lying bodies of his guild members, "Trash" he muttered quietly, "All of them, simple utter trash."

He looked up to see the body of one of his men flying at him before it was batted to the side by an invisible force. Attell looked at the source of his troubles, a blonde teen who was currently waving at them, "I take it you're the one who caused all of this trouble?"

Naruto nodded as he dropped the unconscious form of one of the underlings to the ground, "Yes, Yes I am" Naruto confirmed before cracking his neck, "Before I kick all three of your asses, I'm going to be nice and offer you a chance to surrender."

Erigor smacked his head with the palm of his face, "A kid…" he muttered in disbelief, "A kid did all of this damage?" he asked in disbelief before wide, manic grin came across his face, "Seems like I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Aha" Naruto nodded dumbly, "Did any of you hear me offer you guys a chance to surrender?" he asked as he looked at the three men just simply looking at him, one with a manic grin, the other with an impassive gaze and the other, well, Naruto could smell fear from him, "...Except for the blue head over there, none of you were going to surrender where you?"

"HA!" Erigor barked out in laughter and pointed a finger at Bora, "See! Even this kid thinks you're a coward!"

"Erigor." the silver haired youth immediately shut up at the simple utterance of his name from his leader, "Be quiet...Bora, kill him...and make his death as slow as possible." he ordered.

Bora gulped slightly as he took a step forward, "You better prepare yourself to face against Purominensu no Bora!"

Naruto readied himself, someone just didn't get an epithet by being a pushover, but nonetheless, "Whenever you're ready scaredy-cat."

* * *

**AN: I know, a new chapter already!? I had loads of free time today, so I was like, you know what? New chapter that shit! And I am! I really am! Are you happy guys? Come on, tell me are you HAPPY!?**

**Ahem, anyway, I don't know the standards but, from when I'm posting this, is having over 30 follows and favourites on a story thats only been up for less than a day good? Is it? Is it? I wanna know!**

**Anyway, I'm on my knees begging you people here, but please review, makes me feel good when you guys review, I feel all warm and happy inside.**

**Even when you give me constructive criticism, it makes me all gooey inside.**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Your Retribution

**Hehehe...I can't sleep...I'm too excited...or was that the sugar? Well whatevs, I've got tons of ideas running through my head and I want to get them down on paper...or word...but I use a mac so I use Google Docs so...anyway, tons of ideas+Have a very excited and hyperactive mind+Can't Sleep+Plus giddiness from the positive reviews= A new update in less than 10 hours since the last!**

**At this rate...I might actually be one on of my original arcs I've thought up coming round soon.**

**...Ahem...I sort of have an announcement to make...I probably should have done this earlier but...at the moment, this story takes place four years before canon...so...my bad...I'm sure many of you picked up on something like this when I mentioned Bora and Erigor no?**

**Anyway, SHOUT OUTS BABY!**

**Infected Medic: Yeah...I realise he can do that to, but I'm thinking, that'll be too quick and I want to give you guys an idea of how strong Naruto is at the moment. He won't be going full throttle, that'll be just overkill, but he will have to exert some form of effort against Attell...I made him to be something of a relative strong guy compared to the younger Erigor and Bora, I don't even rate Bora.**

**I laughed at the Jellal and his meteor with Naruto and his very own meteor, I admit, that would be fucking amusing, but I think I'll save Tengai Shinsei for another time, maybe I'll even throw in Tenpenchii (Natural Disaster Befalling Heaven And Earth) for like when he really needs it.**

**Me'o D Thegur: I'm going to start pegging you as my first loyal fan for this :D Yes, Naruto does have all the bijuu sleeping inside him like I mentioned. I first thought of making him the jinchuuriki of the Juubi, then I thought against it since I've seen many stories of him being some sort of 'Second Coming' of the Juubi and being all God-like and I was like 'No. Uhuh, not in my story hombre!' (Insert sassy wagging finger here) **

**Actually, the only story I like with Naruto being the Juubi jinchuuriki is by Kench618 with his True Warriors Never Die. Its realistic, interesting and a jolly good read. **

**You might say, I try and measure my story to his and see how that goes. **

**Anyway, back to the point, Naruto does have all the bijuu inside him, I liked the characters of Shukaku, Gyuki and Kurama to get rid of them and I thought it would be fun to create some more fleshing with the other six bijuu. But that won't happen for a while though.**

**And yes, if the situation is dire enough, Naruto can go, all Juubi-jinchuuriki on the fool who dares, but this is hazardous to him and something of an absolute last resort. **

**Eventually, you shall find out why!**

**Yanagi no Mai: I do plan on having a back story for Naruto as to what he did after what I'm coining as the whole 'Look at me, I'm Madara and I'll be God' arc. But just like what I've been doing, it'll be in snippets in the narration of the story and sometimes Naruto referencing to certain things happening every now and then. I'm doing this because, one; he's just arrived in a new world, which he thinks is a continent far away from his home; two, he's not just going to talk about his past to the first person he meets, that would be asinine; three, I'll have some flashbacks when he actually _makes_ friends first, who will ask about his past. Of course, he'll be somewhat apprehensive at first, but eventually, he'll talk to those he trusts or as the polls are showing, his pairing.**

**Oh speaking of the pairing, Naruto btw, is a fully grown adult, so I take it none of you would be offended if he ends up with some other women before said pairing enters his life or a relationship actually blossoms? Cos I'm trying to make this as somewhat realistic as possible.**

**Frozen Starlight 1: Yeah, I felt sorry for the bastards when I thought of this intro arc. If you're wondering, the name of the guild came to me when I was reading Beelzebub...and I thought, hey, why not?**

**RikudoNaruto1: Oh my, stop it you, you're making me blush. Yes, he does have control over sand, why? Because I like Shukaku, Naruto has Shukaku, therefore, the sand _just _has to be involved by principal! He can summon and I'll explain why soon after in the story...I've never understood why some stories don't actually count summoning in their crossovers...**

**I know they get out of control, thats why I'm making it a personal bylaw for any harems to have a limited amount of members in it.**

**Dark Dawn Golden Sun: I shall take that review and sent you a new update! I think that's an equally good trade, no?**

**XJustified: I know right? I was like, If I was a powerhouse stuck in some sort of new world...what would I do? I know! Raid a random bad guy base and kick major ass.**

**Daxen123: That's cause I removed it...trust me, it was horrible, I tried to hard and it failed...abysmally.**

**Mzr90: Yeah, I will do another poll for harem members if it wins, I'm going to try and include you guys as much as possible.**

**Guest Numero Uno: Don't ask, vote my friend! Vote! Its a democracy! Yeah, thats why I chose to start of with the Fairy Tail universe, in my opinion, its second to only One Piece in terms of scale, I mean, there's Ten Wizards that are considered the creme de la creme of the magic world with the top four being considered 'not human' and Makarov who managed to hold his own against Acnologia, even for a short while, there's just _so_ many strong opponents for Naruto to fight against that will make him think twice at time, and also I have a lot of freedom to do many things with it. **

**And if you're wondering or if anyone else was, logic would dictate Naruto would wipe the floor with Natsu, Gray and others of their level, have difficulty against Ezra and Mirajane, wonder what the hell is going on against Makarov, Hiruko etc and finally scream like a little girl against some of the more stronger guys that just keep popping up like no tomorrow.**

**Ehehehe, once again, I apologise for the mess the second update was. I had copied and pasted it and it looked fine with paragraphs and everything, but the moment I added it to the story, it came out as that blocky stuff. I screamed, and rapidly went to work to change it as quickly as possible, which maybe why some of it may look like two paragraphs joined into one. I'll be more careful next time and make it so that something like that won't be repeated again.**

**...It probably will. My luck will see to it.**

**Anyway, I was wondering, anyone here a fluent Japanese speaker or know one on ? Eventually, I'll need help with the translation of some jutsus and magic spells in the future...and I doubt Google Translate is going to work out in the long run, even as trusty as it is. **

**But at the moment, I'll make do, but someone PM if you do.**

**Which brings me to another call out...anyone here any good at drawing? I'm somewhat...lacking in that department, figured I can have someone draw to call upon to draw some of the OC's I might introduce in the future and Naruto's outfit or so in the future.**

**Holler at me if you are any or both of those!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto...I don't own...Fairy Tail? I also don't own...but what I do own isssss...actually never mind, I have nothing of note that is actually, well...noteworthy to reference.**

**...That's depressing.**

**:(**

* * *

- Chapter Three - Your Retribution -

"Reddo Kapetto (Red Carpet)!" Bora was the first to move as he formed solid, purple like fire underneath his feet and took to the skies, hovering above Naruto. He looked down at Naruto with a smirk, "Now I have the advantage, you won't be able to touch me up here!"

He pointed at Bora and looked at his two other guild mates, "He's...joking right?" he asked with a voice of disbelief, "What makes him think I won't be able to touch him from down here?"

Erigor shrugged, "Who knows?" he admitted, "You did hear his epithet right?" he asked with a snort of disgust at Bora having something like an epithet, "He thinks far too highly of himself. I sometimes wonder who actually gave him that epithet."

"Shut up Erigor!" Bora yelled out in rage, angry at being ignored, "I'll show you, Purominensu Hoippu (Prominence Whip)!" he roared out with a wave of his hand were a magic seal showed itself, which Naruto found interesting as this was a new one for him to see, where several arcs of purple fire shot out towards Naruto.

"Yikes." Naruto let out as he weaved and danced through the arcs of purple fire. They were moving quite slowly for him to the point he didn't even have to exert himself in dodging the attack.

The blonde sidestepped to the left and saw a beam of fire race past him from behind him and smirked, "Huh?" he mock gasped in shock before schooling his features, "A precision-type attack huh?" he mused as he backpedalled out of the way beams way.

Naruto continued to backtrack and avoid the beams before he found himself cornered into a wall, "HAH!" Bora declared triumphantly, "I've got you now trash!" he declared valiantly as the beams of fire converged on Naruto and exploded on contact.

Bora watched the smouldering scene of smoke and debris with a smirk on his face, "And that's what happens when you mess with Purominensu no Bora!"

"You sure love the sound of your own voice don't you?"

"What?" Bora let out before everything turned black.

Erigor and Attell watched as Bora's limp body dropped to the ground with a thud before Naruto gently landed on the ground, "He should have just surrendered."

Attell sighed as he shook his head, "He was beaten by a single punch…" he muttered with contempt in his entire voice, "When he wakes up" he glanced at Erigor, "You can kill him whatever way you want, but first, get rid of this man, I tire of him."

Erigor smirked cruelly as he stepped forth, scythe at the ready, "You know how to motivate a guy boss" he said cruelly as he eyed Naruto down, "I've been barely restraining myself from killing the little shit anyways."

"...Wow…" Naruto let out in surprise, "Your guild must be a bundle of sunshine and joy."

He might have been jesting around, but Naruto's sense of combat told him this man was far more dangerous than the one currently lying out cold with a broken jaw, so he got himself at the ready by releasing two scrolls from storage scrolls on his wrist.

"Oh you have no idea buddy." Erigor admitted, although he was probably speaking about something of the sadistic kind of bundles of sunshine and joy.

He just sort of gave that kind of aura.

"Okay then~" Naruto stressed as he tensed himself for action, "Let's get this party started shall we?"

Erigor didn't need anymore invitation as he swung his scythe were a blade of wind rushed at Naruto. The blonde smirked as he jumped over the wind blade, it seemed he had come across a person who can use wind freely like himself.

"Konoha Goriki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)!" the blonde turned around in a spinning back kick and used as a makeshift block to stop Erigor from swinging his scythe in a slash motion by kicking it on the staff, "You're pretty fast."

Erigor smirked, "The same could be said about you."

Naruto used his free leg to launch of the scythe and threw several kunais at the wind using magician who merely smirked as they were deflected by a wall of wind he flickered into existence, 'Heh...' Naruto grunted in amusement, 'He's got skill.'

Naruto landed on the ground with a slight skid backwards and was able to register Erigor intoning, 'Sutomi Buringa (Storm Bringer)!' with his advanced hearing. The blonde immediately looked up to see a large tornado coming at him quickly.

Grunting, Naruto unrolled one of the scrolls and released the contents in a puff of smoke where he quickly grabbed the shrouded object before swinging it, "Daigirifu (Great Cutting Wind)!"

The tornado was cut in half and Erigor who had been standing directly behind it, was only able to dodge the attack coming at him due to his honed combat experience and prowess. If it was anyone else, Bora for example, he would have ended up like his tornado, cut cleanly in half.

Erigor turned his attention towards the ground were a clean trench was located that had resulted from whatever attack his opponent had used, 'Impossible...' he muttered in disbelief at seeing the clean cut, 'Whatever he used cut the ground cleanly!'

Even with his prodigious talent with wind magic, he wasn't able to cut the earth so cleanly and thoroughly with any of his attacks.

The sound of a thud drew his attention towards Naruto. Erigor looked towards Naruto who was smirking at him and beside him stood a large, dull grey coloured blade with a semi-circle at the end and another circle near the handle.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked, quite proud with his handiwork. It wasn't every day you cut a tornado in half, "You should be, I like to consider myself unrivalled with anything relating to wind." he declared as his steely, blue eyes gazed strongly at Erigor with a knowing smirk.

Erigor smirked unsurely, something...something primal inside him was telling him to cut his losses and simply run, like he didn't stand a chance in front of this brat. Shaking of that feeling, his smirk turned into one of confidence, "You sure you can swing that thing?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Erigor with a look of amusement, "I wouldn't have brought it out now if I didn't would I?" he asked rhetorically and seeing the unchanging look on his opponents face, he sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to give you a demonstration huh?" he offered as he lifted the massive sword with a single arm, "Be warned...Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife), doesn't play nice, more so than the others."

Erigor, still afloat from his use of wind magic looked down at Naruto, "Get up here and show me how good you are then."

"Gladly."

Erigor had to quickly bring out his scythe to block a sword strike from Naruto who had suddenly appeared in front of him in a whirl of leaves. Due to him being afloat, the wind user was sent flying backwards before using the wind around him to stop and correct himself where he once again found himself under assault from his blonde opponent.

Realizing he was outmatched in the air due to him having no base to stand upon, Erigor quickly descended and was followed down by Naruto. Landing first, Erigor created a dust cloud with a wave of his scythe to give himself some cover before quickly barraging it with wind blades.

He smirked as he watched the giant sword clutter to the ground with a bleeding Naruto following soon after, "Not so tough are you?" he asked as he walked towards Naruto ready to behead with his scythe, "Any last words?"

Naruto looked at him defiantly, "Yeah" Erigor waited for him to continue and was confused when a smirk came across Naruto's lips, "Boom."

An explosion rocked the area and Erigor was sent flying into the wooden castle wall with great force leaving an indent with his scythe cluttering next to him. Erigor groaned as he removed himself from the wall as he fell to his knees.

He heard footsteps and looked up weakly to see feet and strained his head to look further up and saw a gleaming Naruto, smiling brightly down at him, unharmed, "How?" he rasped out.

Naruto's smile just widened, "Come on buddy, anyone with any combat experience whatsoever wouldn't fall for that." Naruto turned around and began to walk away, "Now sleep while I go take care of your boss."

With his pride broken at such a defeat, and even more so at his opponent dismissing him and turning his back upon him, Erigor gritted his teeth in anger and along with that anger, came a new pool of energy. He quickly grabbed his scythe and got to his feet, "Turn your back on me, Shinigami no Erigor (Erigor The Death God) do you!?" he roared out as he motioned to swing his scythe, "THAT'LL BE YOUR LAST MISTAKE EVER!"

"Eh?" Erigor muttered in bewilderment as saw a shower of red before looking down at Naruto in front of him.

"Should have just stayed down man" Naruto said in front of him before thumbing at Bora, "Even that idiot over there knows when to play dead."

Bora stiffened from his position as he realized his 'playing possum' act had been found out. He just hoped he would be left alone.

Erigor dropped his scythe and fell to his knees clutching his bleeding chest, "I...I wasn't even a threat was I?" he asked weakly.

"Nop!" the blonde answered chirply as he turned around, "Now for-"

*BOOM*

Naruto blinked in bewilderment as he stared at the sky, "Eh?" he let out in confusion, "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself as he got himself up as he found himself in the surrounding forest of the castle, "I guess the boss has to be strongest of them huh?"

"You're correct." Attell stated as he stood as he made his presence known by standing atop the water, next to him the large rectangular object from before. The wrappings around it were now loose and Naruto could tell it was coloured black and gold and a type of metal due to its reflective properties.

Oh, here was another fun fact, the bottom of it was smoking. Why? He didn't have the foggiest idea.

Naruto got to his feet and using re-summoned the Kubikiribocho to his side once more, this guy was clearly stronger than the rest, "Well then, let's see what you've got Guildmaster-sama." Naruto let out with a grin, "Cos from what I've seen of your guild, you guys must be small fries, fish at the bottom of the barrel...maybe plankton…" he paused from his taunting and thought about it, "Yeah, definitely plankton!"

Attell's eyes narrowed at Naruto. He may have not held the lives of his guild members highly, but he held his guild in high esteem, and he wasn't about to let some brat make fun of his guild, "Die." he ordered as he brought up the wrapped up objected and pointed it at Naruto, "Reza Shotto (Laser Shot)!"

Naruto side stepped to the left to avoid a wide beam of energy fired at him from the object, 'Seems like a kunai launcher and one of those things those goons were using...' he thought as he repeatedly dodged more shots fired at him by the object, 'What was it called again? A gun I think?' he recalled from his leeched information from Eric, '...Isn't it a bit oversized though?' he asked himself as he looked at the size of what he assumed was a gun.

Soon enough, in Attell's annoyance at not hitting the blonde who was easily dodging the fastest attack in his guild, he thrust out his hand at Naruto. Naruto found himself unable to move, or even lift a finger, "What the hell!?" he asked out loud in surprise. Whatever this was, it was similar to the Nara's Kagemane (Shadow Possession) without the whole mimicking thing going on.

Attell smirked, "Chikara Horudo (Force Hold)." he declared in a quiet tone with triumph in his voice, "Now let's see you dodge this, Reza Shotto!"

Naruto struggled as he watched the beam of energy race towards him. His struggles became more pronounced as it neared before it reached him and large hole filled his chest.

Attell lowered his gun, "That's over and done with…" he muttered as he prepared to return back to his castle and punish his guild members. Before he did, he watched in shock as 'Naruto' turned disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a wooden log that had been split in two by his attack, "Wha-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he had to bring up his gun to block the flying Kubikiribocho that had been thrown at him.

He gritted his teeth as he skidden backwards along the water from the force of the impact from the flying blade, "You aren't half bad, I'll give you that, if it was anyone else, you could have won, but unfortunately, today is your unlucky day." he heard the blondes voice from all around him as he steadied himself.

Attell honed his senses as he looked around waiting for his opponent, "Oh really?" he asked, his natural, calm and stoic nature hiding the nervousness and fear that had suddenly and strangely started encroaching on his being, "How is it my unlucky day?"

"Its simple…" Naruto's voice whispered as it was carried around him, "Your opponent had to be just…" Attell waited for the answer, "Me." and the answer came from behind him, far too close for his liking as it was right next to his ear.

Instinctively clicking a button on his gun, a click was heard before, two curved blades shot out from the sides of his gun and he rashly turned on his heels and swung his gun/blade. Only to watch in horror as his attack phased through Naruto as if he wasn't even there.

Just like a ghost.

"What are you?" he whispered in fear.

Naruto grinned darkly, "Your retribution."

Attell snarled as he jumped back to make space between them, "Don't fuck with ME!" he roared out, losing his composure before he pulled a lever on his gun and pointed it at Naruto, "Eat this you scoundrel! Ame no Kuraihikari (Rain of Dark Light)!" he charged up his gun before pointing it up towards the sky where he fired a solid black bullet with a glowing white border.

Naruto watched in interested as he stood upon the water as a large magic seal spanning twenty or metres in diameter hovered above him and him being dead centre. He watched as it glowed before a barrage of black bullets fell on him.

"Stupid fool." Attell said snidely as he panted from exhausting his magic supply from using a spell he had yet to fully master, but took solace in knowing his opponent was as good as dead as he watched his strongest attack rain on Naruto, explosions after explosions being caused from the sheer compressed, destructive power held by each bullet, "Your curiosity was the end of you."

The barrage of rain continued for a few more minutes before the attack stopped. It was then that Attell heard something that made his blood run cold, "Well…that was quite the attack...sort of had a couple of holes to it though."

He took a tentative step back, "How?" he hissed out quietly in fear, "How are you alive!?" he roared out, demanding his question to be answered. No one had ever survived that spell before, no-one!

He was answered by seeing something shrouded by the smoke and steam caused by his attack that made his face pale. Whatever it was, it was large and humanoid in form, with the only discernible features being the glowing white eyes staring at him.

"W-What are y-you?"

He saw the figure raise an arm where something akin to a sword formed, "Like I said, your retribution."

Those were the last words Attell heard as the giant figure swung its sword faster than he could see down on his person. The sheer heat radiated by the sword vaporising the entirety of the moat, along with Attell's body.

Naruto stepped out of the dust and steam cloud stretching his neck, "I wonder if that was overkill…" he muttered as he walked inside the castle. He vaguely noted that Bora had since long moved and skedaddled from the position Naruto had left him in.

Naruto stopped in front of the keep's entrance before his eyes glowed and they changed into a metallic purple with concentric rings around his pupil.

Naruto looked around the castle interior before looking down and noticing several life signatures located underground, in what he assumed was the dungeons, huddled together. The signs of battle must've have forced them to seek shelter with each other, "Those must be the slaves…"

Using his wind manipulation, Naruto made himself levitate over the castle courtyard. He outstretched his palm towards the ground, "Bansho Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction Of All Creation)"

The ground cracked in a single area, before those cracks started spreading out and bit by bit, pieces of the earth started rising towards Naruto's position.

The captives who had seeked protection and shelter with each other once the sounds of battle had been heard, trembled in slight fear as they saw the earthen roof above them begin to shudder and crack.

They thought that the battle raging on above them was going to cause the roof to finally cave in, but much to their surprise, small rays of light started piercing the earth and finding itself inside the dark dungeons.

The rays got wider and more pronounced as the earth continued to separate. Of course, they were bewildered at why they went crushed underneath the earth but were answered soon enough when one of the children pointed upwards, and shouted out in awe, "Look!"

They looked up and saw to their amazement, the earth rising from the ground, with various pieces of earth that used to comprise of the courtyard also among the air. They soon had to close and shield their eyes to protect them from the sun as they readjusted to the sunlight after so long without seeing it.

The sounds of their metal cages groaning and snapping could be heard as they continued to readjust their eyes to the existence of light before they finally opened them. When they opened them, they say a makeshift ladder leading up to the surface created from their jails placed around the walls of the dungeon, "You coming up or what?" they heard someone ask.

They didn't need any further encouragement as many immediately started clambering up to the top.

The boy from before, who had been among the first to make it up to the surface looked up towards the floating pieces of earth that were being directed outside the castle walls and being dumped to ground looked in awe at the person responsible who was concentrating at his current task.

For some reason, as Naruto continued to move the debris away from the courtyard, he had to wonder why he had this nagging feeling in his head that he had somewhat become a personal hero to someone, 'Please don't be another Konohamaru...'

* * *

**AN: Is it me or is anyone else getting disenfranchised by how Naruto turned out? I mean, when I first came across it, I was like ninjas? I'm down and I really was. Of course, Naruto's character at first annoyed me since I have read many mangas or light novels where the main character is an ostracised youth who ended up being somewhat normal and endearing i.e. The Legend Of Legendary Heroes very own Ryner Lute, now he's a badass who overcame a difficult childhood, hell, I'd say he had it worse than Naruto, people ran away from him and he was trained to be a weapon and he ended up perfectly sane...apart from the demon inside him. **

**I was expecting more from Naruto's character due to his harsh upbringing, but I liked the story and I thought Masashi would flesh out Naruto more and make him grow up with his time as being a ninja, cos I was pretty sure ninjas killed and stuff like that...and yet Naruto has not been the direct cause of death for anyone yet. In fact Masashi seems intent on making Naruto stay as childish and pure as possible for his role as the Child of Prophecy.**

**I called bullshit on the story after the Sasuke retrieval arc...I like to consider myself a pragmatic realist, but sorry to say, if someone thrusts a hand coated in lightning through my chest, fuck being my best friend, I don't even think Sasuke could be even counted as a friend, I figured he had done that to finally make Naruto grow up and realise to look at the world with a little less optimism and brashness he has...but when I read the fallout, I repeatedly slammed my head into the nearest solid object, why is Naruto made out to be a saint even though he chose a career where it mostly deals with death on a daily basis? This is just my rambling but I'm going to continue anyway, also, shouldn't someone have pointed out to Naruto and Sakura that if they brought back Sasuke, it just won't go back to the good old days of Team 7, at best he would spend his life in prison or receive the death sentence...unless treason and defecting to the person who was the cause of death for your grandfather figure wasn't something to be miffed about or maybe I misunderstanding something and Konoha isn't actually a military establishment? The ranks and CO of Kage are just there for show and anyone can come and go as they please.**

**And apparently Tsunade made a promise to bring back Sasuke or something like that? Shouldn't she be under charge of contempt of office? She's showing favouritism, as much as I like her, even I know leaders shouldn't show favouritism, they should be impartial at best for the good of everyone.**

**And even in my wildest dreams, I don't see Naruto as Hokage or Leadership material...ever. All he's got is his charisma and that's it...I mean...he hasn't grown up in the slightest from before the time skip, hell, even though the Shodai was shown to have a similar personality to Naruto, he was also shown to know when it wasa time to be serious and also when it was time to make hard decisions for his home.**

**The whole 'Sasuke is my best friend and I have to save him from Orochimaru and his darkness because he's the first person I held a bond with, so I won't abandon him!' is the entire reason why, even though he's shown to be a douche, over and over again.**

**I don't see Naruto doing that. From day one, I pegged Sasuke as baaaddddd, there's no way someone can be that broody and not be bad, yet Naruto could have won the fight at the Valley Of The End if he just grew a pair and slammed that Kyuubi-powered Rasengan into the fucker instead of scratching his head band, why would you do that when you actually realised your so-called 'friend' was actually intent on killing you some time ago? Why? JUST WHY?**

**There is a time and place for sentimentality but that clearly wasn't the place!**

**Also, I've always wondered...shouldn't there be dozens of other orphans in Konoha for Naruto to have a bond with and knew his loneliness? What made Sasuke so special?**

**Rant over, good day!**

**Anyway, I hope my first proper fight chapter was enough for you guys. I don't think I'll be any good at fight scenes, but I guess its one of those things that will get better with practice. Any tips on how to continue to improve the quality of the fight scenes would be much obliged.**

**Signing out, RaidenSOKWL**


	4. Chapter 4 - When It Rains, It Pours

**Well, the pairing poll is closed...I know I said till next monday, but its pretty much a runaway winner with this one...even the second most one doesn't have a chance to catch up.**

**Therefore, you lot have chosen, drum roll please, Erza Scarlet as the lucky female!**

**...I wonder if this has anything to do with a certain redheaded wife of a former Hokage?**

**Or maybe that she's a disciplinarian and will keep Naruto in check, who knows?**

**I'm also closing it because I need to get the guild poll up and running quickly, to get the story moving along, sorry boys and girls.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or Fairy Tail, but I wish I did. Think of the money.**

* * *

- Chapter Four- When It Rains, It Pours -

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" Naruto intoned in a small forest clearing.

A small puff of smoke signified the arrival of his summons. The smoke cleared to reveal to small elderly toads, one wrapped up in a brown cloak with spiky grey hair and eyebrows that extended to the back and the other in a black cloak with purple hair and purple lipstick, "Naru-chan?" the female looking one asked, "We was wonderin' when ya goin to summon us."

"Sorry Shima-baachan" the blonde apologised to the elderly toad as he sat down cross legged, "Things got a bit hectic."

The male snorted, "You went off an played hero didn't ya?" Naruto remained quiet, feigning ignorance, "Thought as much." the male toad croaked out with a snigger, "I'm guessing you want answers?"

Naruto nodded, "I guess...I mean, I find myself enjoying myself on my private island" he said with a sigh, "Then next thing I know, I'm on a different continent altogether where the people here use something called 'Magic' Fuka-jichan."

The two toads looked at each other, "Eh, there's something you gotta know Naruto." the blonde's eyes perked up in interest. Fukasaku continued to talk, "This aint a different continent in our world, in fact, this isn't even our dimension, you're in a completely different one."

Naruto looked at the two toads directly with a dry stare before shaking his head and rubbing his temple, "Please repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly, I think you said something about me in a different dimension, like that whole Gentei Tsukuyomi (Limited Tsukuyomi) fiasco all over again."

"You were in an alternate reality, not dimension in that example Naru-chan, know your stuff." corrected Shima.

"Potatoe, Potato." the blonde said as he waved off the comment, "I don't see the difference though."

Shima sighed, "With the Gentei Tsukuyomi, you were in alternate world, where things were different due to different choices made by the inhabitants of that reality, catch my drift?" she asked and Naruto nodded, "This is a different dimension" she stressed, "There's no elemental nations here as this is a complete different world or universe."

Naruto took that in as calmly as he could. He could go and scream atop a mountain later, "And you know this how?"

"Because sometimes, the Ogama Sennin can peek into other dimensions, I don't know the mechanics, but apparently he can." Fukasaku interjected, "That's why we weren't surprised when you suddenly went off and disappeared for the past four days.

That caught Naruto's attention, "Four days? I've only been here for two!"

"Hmm, it seems time here flows at a different rate than ours." Shima observed with a scratch of her chin.

"Eh, well, can't you summon me back to Myoboku?" he asked. Not that he was enjoying his time here or wasn't actually looking forward to causing mayhem and pandemonium in this world or dimension, "I've got an entire continent to look after remember?"

Fukasaku snorted, "Actually, this mighta be a good thin for ya" he ignored the disbelieving look from Naruto, "Even though you'va 'retired' as head of tha Alliance of Nations, ya still involve yourself in things Naru-chan and ya presence in tha Elemental Continent isn't exactly a good thing."

"I know that Fuka-ji! But I still can't help it, I mean, who knows when the next Madara turns up?" he asked heatedly, "I have to be there to stop it before it happens!"

"There will be no next Madara, you've seen to that with tha Alliance Naru-chan." Shima cooed out to the heated boy who began to calm down, "And anyway, its not like we can summon ya to Myoboku and tha Elemental Nations."

"You can't?"

Fukasaku shook his head in the negative, "You're able to summon us purely because you have a strong link with us and your chakra is strong enough to have retained a contact with us" he began to explain, "And lets not forget that you have a pieces of a God sealed inside you...you pretty much survived your journey here because of that, but if we try to summon you back to Myoboku, the link isn't strong enough, you'll either end up lost in space and time or stuck in a completely different dimension on your own." the elderly sage sighed, "The best you can do is just enjoy your life here now and start again...whatever summoned you to this world must have been something extremely powerful to break down the boundaries between dimensions."

Naruto took all of this in and summed it up as best as he could, "Well...fuck-OW!" he yelled out as he rubbed his sore head, "What was that for!?" he cried out as he looked at Shima.

Shima snorted, "What have I told ya about language Naru-chan?"

"I'm a fully grown man who's nearly two centuries old give or take a few years, I can curse whenever I damn well feel-OW!" he yelled out once more, this time rubbing his stinging side this time, "Stop it!" he whined out.

"I don't care how old you are, but you will watch your language, understood?" Naruto growled slowly as he nodded his head to appease the woman, "Do. You. Understand?" she asked once more with a glare.

Naruto simply nodded his head, "Yes Shima-baa, I understand, please put away the stick."

Shima nodded as she put away her stick, "Good, now you take care of yourself understand?" she fretted over the blonde, "And if you're ever in a pickle, you can summon any of us, don't get into trouble now!" she finished off as she and Fukasaku disappeared in smoke.

"Trouble?" Naruto muttered as he got up, "Who does she think she is talking to? I don't go looking for trouble, trouble comes looking for me."

The blonde stood up and stretched before taking a look at the full moon in the sky. A small melancholic smile came across his face, "I'm stuck here huh?" he repeated, "Ah well...I'm sure Hizashi's got things down back home." he muttered as he turned to walk towards the area he had left the freed slaves to rest for the night.

Even though they were energetic at the prospect of returning to their homes, they had been somewhat poorly fed and didn't have the necessary energy for the whole journey to return to their homes.

Naruto silently walked through the forest, neither step he took made a single sound on the forest floor. He was a ninja first and old habits die hard.

Actually, that brought another thing, he didn't talk about payment for this with Macmillan...hero complex or not, this wasn't a charity. He was simply broke in this world to the letter.

That sucked badly.

Whilst thinking of his current monetary circumstances or lack thereof, Naruto instinctively reached for a kunai and threw it a tree trunk. He blinked and turned towards the tree trunk were a young boy stumbled out in shock.

From the low amount of moonlight he received, he could tell the boy was around 10-12 years of age or so. The boy had shaggy, shoulder-length, two-toned hair mostly comprising of black with white tips and two different coloured eyes, one blue and the other grey . He recognised him as one of the slaves he had rescued from the dungeon. The blonde surmised the boy must have been recently captured as he wasn't as bad off as the others. His clothes consisting of a blue t-shirt with white racing stripes, black and white checkered shorts and blue, what where they called again, trainers? Yeah, trainers were in relatively pristine condition, with a few nuggets of dirt and wear here and there.

"Ah, sorry about that." Naruto apologised as he moved towards the boy to check him over, "That's how I mostly deal with people following me."

Ninjas had a sort of 'kill first, ask questions later' mentality when it came to people following them. Of course, the questions being asked later would depend on whether if anyone was still alive.

Hey, the life of a ninja wasn't as glamorous as he had initially dreamed of in his younger days.

"WOW!" the boy yelled out as he steadied himself and quickly appeared in front of Naruto faster than he had thought possible, "How did you know I was there? Did you sense me or something? What kind of magic do you use? From what I saw, you can use wind and earth magic? So does that mean you sensed my footsteps on the earth? And do you use some sort of eye magic, like when your eyes were all purple with rings in them? Wait, wait, can I be your apprentice? Pwetty Pwease?" the boy asked in quick succession with stars in his eyes.

Naruto blinked as he was assaulted by the questions, '...I have a fan boy two days in...' he finally realized, "Woah, woah, calm down kid, breathe."

The kid stopped and took in a few gulps of air before letting out an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry about that...I sometimes get excited when I meet a mage."

'Yep, cause I'm definitely a 'mage'.' Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his hair, the kid didn't seem to like this, he doubted anyone actually did, "Its alright kid, even I got excited as a kid when I met my personal heroes." he admitted.

It was sort of true, he always saw stars when he was with the Sandaime, he wondered what would have happened if he had seen dad when if he was still alive, "So why aren't you with the others?"

The kid looked sheepish, "Well…" he began, "I saw you walk away from the group and I figured I can finally corner you and you can answer all my questions!" he chirped out excitedly, all signs of nervousness and embarrassment gone. He pointed a finger at Naruto, "And my name isn't kid, its Ryner Greystone!"

"Sorry, my mistake then, I should have asked your name first."

"Damn right you should have." Ryner admonished before noticing Naruto walking away from him. Blinking he quickly ran after him, "What's wrong with you!? You just don't leave a little boy alone in a wood like this!"

"You followed me into the woods on your own" the blonde pointed out with an amused tone, "Its safe to say you can look after yourself."

The boy grumbled as he walked alongside Naruto, "So…" he tested out unsurely that his excitement had subsided, "Can you take me on as your apprentice?"

'I'm a ninja! Not a mage! I don't even understand how magic works!' the blonde furiously thought, "Ah...sorry kid" he was going to hell for shattering the dreams of a kid, screw all those unaccountable number of people he's killed in his life, "I'm not really looking for an apprentice, and you can't learn what I've got to teach anyway."

Naruto grimaced slightly as the boys features took a sunken look, "But look!" he held out his hand were lightning sparkled, "I can use Lightning Caster-Magic!" he declared before frowning, "Well, I haven't learned to project it from my body yet, but I will if you teach me! I'm willing to learn anything! I have to get stronger!"

The blonde sage looked down at the boy, "Why do you want to get stronger?"

Ryner clenched his sparkling lightning fist, "...I have to save someone important to me...but I can't do it yet, I'm too weak!"

Naruto groaned, dammit, why was he a sucker for such things? Damn him and his stupid empathy, it was going to be the death of him, "I won't teach you magic...you can't learn it anyway, but I can give you some pointers in how to get stronger…"

"Really!?" Ryner asked with his eyes sparkling with eager and excitement. Naruto nodded, his eyes widened as he began to furiously bow, "Thank you!"

Naruto let out a sigh of content when he saw those eyes. They brought back so many memories, he wondered if Ryner was going to end up like the others he had trained, loathing his entire being.

He always wondered why they always referred to his training as hell or torture, sometimes, they were used interchangeably, it wasn't that bad.

Was it?

Meh, putting that thought to the side for later mulling, the blonde and young boy who was currently worshipping the ground Naruto was currently walking, made small talk as they made their way back to the campsite.

- Fortuna - Mayor's Office -

"Hmm" Macmillan hummed as he looked at the pile of paperwork in front of him, "I wonder if that young man is alright?" he asked himself.

It had been three days since Naruto had turned up and decided to take it upon himself to go and rid themselves of the guild of dark mages persecuting them. Macmillan was starting to wonder whether it had been actually a good idea to let the blonde go on his own, but he had been so sure of the boys power.

No.

He could feel the boys latent power, that he was sure he could handle himself with ease. But still was he mistaken in putting that trust then?

He was brought out of his musings as he heard clamour coming from outside. Wondering what was going on outside, Macmillan was beaten to the punch by his secretary who burst into his office, "Macmillan-sama!" she called out before taking in a large gulp of air, "Outside! People! Taken!" was all she could let out as she still panted from her quick movement to relay the message.

Macmillan didn't need anymore clues as he quickly shot out of his chair with speed that belied his age. He quickly made it to the outside of the mayoral building to see the large group of people, many he recognised that came from this very village to others he deemed came from the other villages that had been under the threat and foot of the dark mages.

"Yo" Macmillan turned to the casual greeting to see Naruto coming towards him, "Mission accomplished…" his respect for the boy immediately shot up as he realised the boy had come through with his request. It seemed his guess about the boy being powerful wasn't far off, "Now, about my payment…"

And all respect was lost.

Sure, he should have expected this, some mages didn't just work for free, why was he any different?

But still though, this made matters of payment difficult, the village didn't have much spare reserves to pay the boy along with taking care of the newly released captives, "About that…"

Naruto immediately knew what Macmillan, hence, he simply raised his arm up to stop him from continuing to speak, "First of, I want...lets say 10,000 Jewels, then you'll point me in the nearest direction of a city or town with loads of casinos or gambling dens."

Macmillan sweat dropped, "...Why would you go gamble your money away?" he asked dryly, "You'll just cause yourself money problems!"

Naruto snorted in amusement, "Money problems? I have money problems already! Casinos exist for a reason! And thats to solve my money problems! Now gimme the money and point me in the right direction!"

Macmillan gave Naruto a deadpan stare before pulling out his wallet and pulling out several ten notes of 1,000 Jewels written on them. He handed the notes to Naruto who looked at the money in his hand, "Well...that makes things easier I guess?" the blonde muttered unsurely.

It seemed as if the currency of this world was somewhat similar to his own and seemed to share similar value. That did makes thing easier, but it meant he would have to start off at smaller gambling dens before going on to the bigger ones.

In his musings, he had missed Macmillan disappear into the mayoral building and coming back out with a map. He immediately thrust it into Naruto's face, "Here...I somehow get the feeling you aren't from around here." the elderly mayor remarked, "The nearest place with any number of casinos is Margherita Town, it isn't one of the bigger ones like Lotto City but it does have a large number of small casinos and other gambling dens."

Naruto nodded as he looked at the map for the town, "That ain't far from here...that'll do." he quickly turned on his heels and began jogging out of the village, "Thanks old man, I'll pay you back for the map later!"

- Margherita Town -

It hadn't taken him long to get to the gambling town, a day and a bit of shinobi speed travelling to be honest. It somewhat reminded him of Tanzaku Town, but without the seediness that came with it. It seemed more, upscale? Well something like that, as he had yet to come across a half naked woman trying to pull him into a bar.

But then again...it was still early in the day, just after noon, so he didn't count his blessings just yet.

Margherita was definitely one of the largest towns he had come in, he wondered if this place could count as a city? It was nearly as big as Konoha, and Konoha housed people in the hundred thousands when he had left.

He shuddered to think how big a city was.

The buildings seemed to mostly the same colour scheme of either a pale yellow or a creamy white. They were mostly made out of bricks with a variety of materials used for the roofs with the buildings themselves, in mostly smoothed out cubic shapes.

The blonde sage moved through the ever increasing crowd panning the buildings for any small time gambling den to bankrupt and build up his funds. He stopped when he found one that caused a smile to come across his lips, "'Paolo's Gambling Den' huh?" he read aloud the name, "I'm sure Paolo wouldn't mind if I cleaned house for today."

- A While Later -

Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as he walked out of his fifth gambling den whilst he twirled a scroll in a free hand that held his winnings from another den he had just cleaned house. That had brought his personal total to 1,800,000 jewels. That was a lot considering the small sizes of the the dens he was thoroughly ruining with a happy gleam.

It seemed even in another dimension, his devil's luck continued to follow him wherever he went.

Naruto blinked as he raised up his arm to catch another storage scroll that held his winnings, but this time from a shadow clone he had sent out. From the memories, his total had increased to 4,000,000.

And his remaining three shadow clones also had their very own large amounts of winnings he amused.

Deciding to skip town before everything went to hell, Naruto created a clone, much to the surprise of the people walking in the road at seeing such unusual 'magic', and promptly dispelling it.

The clone's dispelling informed the remaining clones to meet up at the train station in the town. It was about time to hit the big ones and that meant Lotto City better prepare for a storm to hit.

In the office of what used to be the profitable 'Paolo's Gambling Den' a man with average height, receding brown hair and a large, bushy beard that hid his neck from the front drank his sorrows away with a bottle of his finest wine.

This man was none other than the eponymous Paolo himself.

He was currently cursing the blonde haired teen that had ruined his entire business in a matter of a couple of hours. And he was supposed to pay his 'protection' money soon to the Sacramento crime family.

Skipping town had immediately come to town the moment he realised he was ruined, but then he realized the Sacramento crime family had several dark guilds in their pocket and would eventually find him.

Just his luck.

"Lo-chan seems sad he does."

Paolo's face paled, it wasn't even the deadline, what where they doing here?

He looked up to see two figures. The first was a tall man with black hair. That was the only distinctive feature that could be seen due to his attire. He wore a black top hat with white, dress shirt and vest with a black tie underneath a black trench coat with smart black pants and shoes. His face was covered by a face fitting, black mask that.

Next to him stood a young girl in her teens wearing a colourful attire. She had long, red hair tied into two high, pigtails at the side of her head, green eyes and fair skin. She wore a red and white, horizontally striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows that was cropped to show her midriff. She finished of her attire with green shorts held up by two suspenders that went up her body, two odd, coloured thigh high stockings consisting of one yellow and the other pink with red sneakers.

Oddly enough, on her back was a teddy bear shaped backpack.

Paolo gulped, "Oberon-san, Lulu-san, what an unexpected visit…"

The girl stepped forward with a grin on her face, "Sorry to drop in Lo-chan, but the boss sent us to look at his assets to see if they were working correctly!"

"I-Is that so?"

Lulu nodded, "Yep! I guess by you drinking yourself to death and the depressing atmosphere, I'm guessing you had a visitor from a blonde boy recently?"

Paolo nodded quickly, "Yes…" they knew already, so why lie? He might as well try to save as much of his hide as possible, "He just came in and started winning in every game! At first we thought he was using some sort of Luck or Probability Magic but even one of the Wave guys spells didn't stop him from winning game after game!"

"Well how do you know?" Lulu chirped out, "Its the same with the other places Ron-chan."

Paolo blinked, "Other places?"

Lulu nodded, "Yeah...a while ago, Mika-chan reported to the boss about some blonde kid winning everything without any sorta magic in the slightest." she explained as spun on her heel to face the quiet Oberon, "Eventually, calls started coming left, right and centre about this blonde guy, in fact...in total 19 places were hit and apparently we lost around 10 mill in jewels thanks to him. Boss aint happy, so we gotta find this guy, get the money back and...well kill 'im."

"Is that s-so?" Paolo didn't at all feel sorry for the blonde, he was more than happy if it meant the other places hit wasn't going to result in him dying.

"Yeah, me, Ron-chan, Neo-chan and Ro-chan are on it! We just came to see if it was the same guy to hit this place."

Paolo let a sigh of relief escape his lips, he wasn't going to die. Or so he thought when he noticed something sticking out his chest, he looked up, "W-Why?"

Lulu just smiled at him happily, "Shoulda called the boss when he turned up, this mess woulda ave been avoided an all."

Paolo just had a dejected look on his face as he faded from the world.

"Well then...of to Lotto City!" Lulu declared, "I wonder if we can shop afterwards?"

- Lotto City -

"Red 9!" the dealer exclaimed in disbelief as he pushed a large pile of chips towards a blonde haired teen dressed smartly in a suit.

Naruto cackled giddily as he hugged the chips, "Seems like I have the devils luck don't I?" he cackled out madly, "Well then...I'll go for black 27 next!" he betted as he placed half of his large stack of chips in the pool.

The dealer gulped as he nodded in confirmation and started the roulette. Clearly he wasn't using magic if the anti-magic lacryma wasn't doing its job to stop any sort of magic.

Dear Kami...what kind of luck did this man have?

Naruto continued cackling to himself as he continued to win game after game in any and all gambling activities within the casino strip of Lotto City. The casinos were not only bigger and larger, but they also required larger amounts of cash to buy in which resulted in a larger reward and for him, this was heaven on earth.

It seemed the cosmos had decided to give him with a fine hand when it came to his luck. Abysmal luck when it came to missions or assignments but a gambling god to games of luck and chance.

With this, his entire money problems were dealt with in one fell swoop.

He doubted he would have been able to come back to Lotto City anytime soon anyway...or any other casino in Fiore. Establishments like this were quick to blacklist people like him faster than he thought possible.

Naruto continued to cackle to himself as he made his way back to his hotel room with a spring in his step. Nothing could ruin today, nothing at all!

Spoke too soon.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked at his hotel room, more accurately the lounge area. There were various alcoholic bottles lying on the floor strewn all over the place haphazardly.

The cause of this mayhem seemed to be a grey cat that was currently cuddling a bottle of whiskey that was nearly as big as it was.

And apparently, the cat could also talk judging from the mumbling about its 'precious' it kept repeating in its sleep.

Naruto debated the merits of just simply burning the cat to ashes with a quick Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven), but quickly got rid of the idea. Before torturing the cat, the least he could do at the moment is ask why it was in its room, after rudely awakening it from its slumber, therefore, "Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Release: Gunshot)!"

The blonde spit out a fairly small glob of water that dropped on the cat. Said cat awoke with a start, "Wha-What's happening!?" it cried out in a slightly slurred voice, before looking at its fur, "...Why am I wet?"

"Actually" the cat turned towards Naruto standing over him, "I'd rather ask what you're doing in my room...answer truthfully and I just might make your death extremely quick and painless."

The cat stared at Naruto, "Is that how you introduce yourself to someone?" the cat snorted, "Jeez, children these days, no respect for their elders in the slightest."

"...I'm pretty sure I'm older than you…"

"Sure...keep telling yourself that boy" the cat stood up and held out its hand, "The name's Roger, Roger the Cat, nice to meet you."

"Naruto." the blonde curtly replied, he pointed a finger at Roger, "You didn't answer my question...what are you doing here?"

The cat waddled towards the drinks cabinet and grabbed itself a bottle of whiskey, "Well, you see, I saw you cleaning house and I thought you're going to need someone to celebrate with" he said as it poured two glasses of whiskey and held one to Naruto, "So whatcha say?"

Naruto looked down at the cat blankly, "I've got another question...and for your sake, you better answer truthfully…" he sighed as he willed himself to utter his question, "The drinks...whose tab are they on?"

He was met with silence from the cat.

Naruto slowly nodded before grabbing the glass and downing the whiskey, "I hope you've said your prayers to what deity you pray too, cos I'm going to kill you."

"Well someone has anger issues." the cat snorted out as he took his whiskey before suddenly losing his drunk posture, expertly jumped back away from Naruto and ex-quipped a gun and pointed it at Naruto, "This aint personal, nothing more than business."

Naruto held out his hand in a stopping manner, "Wait, wait, wait, wait just for a second!" he yelled out, "Can someone please tell me whats going on!? Why am I being held up by a cat at gun point!? That's just ridiculous!"

Roger shrugged dismissively, "Well, for a general answer, the boss wants you dead."

"Who wants me dead?"

"The boss."

"That doesn't answer my question…"

"Well, it should, ciao now, blame your stupid luck."

Ah there it was. Why was everything with him that when one good thing happened, something bad had to happen to equal it out?

At least there's some originality from the powers that be this time, look at it this way, how many times could you say you were held at gunpoint by a talking cat? Actually, a cat in general?

No answer? Exactly the point.

* * *

**AN: I hope the explanation as to why he can summon quenches your thirst, if it doesn't I have one thing to say, I major in Economics, not Science or even Physics, hated the subject. Anyway, when I first thought of it, it sounded so much better it my head it wasn't even funny, but now? Its just meh...I'll try to improve upon it but the basic premise is this, Naruto has nine pieces (Bijuu) of a god inside him, instead of being ripped apart crossing dimensions across space and time, those pieces of God protected him somewhat, added along with the Anima's inter-dimensional properties, everything came out pretty good, well in my head anyway.**

**Anyway, leave the reviews people, it helps me make the story better for you guys!**

**RaidenSOKWL**


	5. Chapter 5 - Assassins and Fairies!

**Review shut outs!**

**RikudoNaruto1: Yeah, every fanfic has to have Naruto's luck as his one true grievance.**

**Valmarofthedark: Yeah, I'll continue to work on increasing the lengths of my chapters. I just worry if I do, I'll just end up doing things in a roundabout fashion.**

**Frozen Starlight 1: He will meet her soon, but not just yet, I have a plan in mind of for their first few interactions****.**

**Mas2009: I'll try to reduce the amount of cliffhangers now and then and only use them for added suspense when I think the situation calls for it.**

**Lord Sigfry: Depends on the situation with the moon, but I rather not let him create a whole new moon, probably use it as a finisher move for an extremely powerful opponent.**

**Dark Dawn Golden Sun: I actually don't mind the whole them not acting like honest ninjas, its just, in my personal opinion, Masashi pretty much stopped developing Naruto the moment after the Wave Arc and instead focused on developing Sasuke and Sakura more. Even now, he still acts like a child and hasn't been shown any growth in maturity of temperament whatsoever. **

**And someone pointed out that after the whole training trip, Naruto showed no growth whatsoever, and I agree. All he got was a few new variation of the Rasengan and apparently, adding wind chakra to it was enough for him to suddenly match Sasuke after he pawned every single one of them in the whole Tenchi bridge arc and also surpass Kakashi, who to this day, I still believe can kick Naruto's ass left, right and centre, albeit with difficulty thanks to the chakra cloak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The sound of a large explosion rocked from atop the top floors of the Fortuna Hotel. In the streets below, people were screaming as they moved to run away from the debris raining down on them whilst the hotel itself evacuated its residence.

Due to the commotion down below, many people missed the figure that escaped from the smoke to crash land on the opposing buildings roof. The figure rolled and bumped along the roof until coming to a halt whilst sat against the railings.

Naruto stared dryly at what used to be his hotel room, "...I better not be paying for that."

"You probably will." Roger the Cat, the whole cause for his hotel room going up in flames stated as he floated across from Naruto thanks to two wings on his back. Instead of the one gun he wielded before, he now wielded two.

"...When did cats need wings?" the blonde questioned, "Actually, better yet, when did cats have wings?"

"Its my magic Era (Aera), it gives me the ability to fly" Roger explained, "Nifty huh?"

Naruto got to up to his feet, "I guess...still won't stop me from kicking your ass."

Roger cocked his head, "Even to a cute animal cat like me?"

"You stopped being cute when you tried to kill me." Naruto rebuked as he got into a stance.

Roger pointed his guns at Naruto, "Animal cruelty is a crime ya know? Ripita Shotto (Repeater Shot)!"

Roger began to fire his two pistols repeatedly without pause at Naruto. The blonde reacted by entering evasive maneuvers as he moved to use the air and smoke vents on the roof as cover to escape from the bullets.

"What you're saying and what you're doing are two completely and conflicting things you know?" Naruto shouted out as he dived out of the way from his current cover as it was decimated from the repeated fire, "I don't think animal cruelty would be on anyone's mind when said animal is trying to put holes in you."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses, Juden Shotto (Charged Shot)!" Roger held one of the pistols and aimed at Naruto as it gathered magic energy in the barrel before firing it at Naruto.

The blonde sensed danger before releasing a weapon from a storage seal on his wrist and used it as a shield to block the attack. Naruto looked at the wrapped up, blunt looking sword as a grin came across his face, "...So you absorb magic too huh Samehada?" he asked and sword replied with movement and vibrations.

Roger blinked, "Did your sword just vibrate and move?" he asked quizzically, "No actually, there should have been an explosion, why wasn't there an explosion?"

Naruto looked up to the cat with a large grin, "Same-chan here" the sentient sword did not like to being referred to by its pet nickname assigned to it by Naruto, especially in the vicinity of others, it had a reputation to keep, "I don't care whether its embarrassing, I named you Same-chan and Same-chan you shall be!" the blonde stated heatedly to the sword, "Anyway, what I was saying is, Same-chan here absorbs all energy...including magic."

Roger let a frown come across his face, "So that means its an anti-mage weapon huh?" he rationalized, "No matter, I don't need my Gun Magic to beat you, I'll just use normal bullets."

And the cat did that as it used normal bullets to attack Naruto. Apparently, Samehada did not take kindly to being used as a meat shield to block the fast moving projectiles, "What do you mean it hurts!?" the blonde yelled out at his sword as he dived for cover once more, "I've seen you take on bigger things flying at you than these little things!"

Samehada vibrated a response whilst letting out some growls from its covered mouth. Naruto threw several shuriken at Roger in a bid to hit the flighty cat with something, which he dodged easily enough as he stuck out his tongue at the blonde and then proceeded to shoot him some more.

Naruto growled in annoyance, if only he could use his more destructive jutsus, but that would be a bad idea in his current environment. He would cause unnecessary mass damage and casualties. It was best to stick to throwing whatever ranged weapon he had on him and closing down the little bastard and introducing him to Samehada who was equally getting annoyed with the cat.

On a side note, the blonde had been suffering from this infernal beeping noise in his presence. The blonde noticed a flash of red near his feet and looked down and saw three black balls that had a single red light flashing ominously, "Well...that's just going to hurt, I just know it."

True to his expectations, the three balls exploded in an explosion of smoke and fire. Roger watched from his elevated position with interest. He knew enough that something like that wasn't enough to kill his opponent, at best it would have injured him to some extent.

True enough, the smoke and dust cleared to reveal a log where Naruto once had been. Roger raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Where the hell did the log come from?"

"All you have to do is believe and the log shall appear!" Naruto's voice called out from behind the gray cat. Roger quickly hurried to turn around to avoid whatever attack that was coming to him, but his vision was blurred by a swirl of leaves, "Got you now, you little bastard!"

Naruto brought down Samehada in a slashing motion aiming to hit the cat back down to earth. Much to his surprise, his sword went through Roger and the cat dispersed the moment it was hit. Naruto landed on the roof with a perplexed look, 'A Bunshin (Clone)?' he asked himself.

The sound of a pistols trigger being pulled back hit his ears as well as he felt the barrel of a pistol planted on his temple, "I admit, you're good" Roger admitted, "But I'm better." he finished off as he fired his gun straight into Naruto's head at point blank.

Roger watched as Naruto's body fell content with having killed his target as Naruto's body hit the ground with a dull thud, "Awwww" Roger turned around to see his three teammates, "Ro-chan killed him and we didn't even get to play with him."

"Lulu, Oberon, Mikaru." Roger greeted the three other assassins, "I found him first so he was mine."

The newest addition to the three was a long haired woman with green hair and eyes with a rounded face and button nose with fair skin dressed in the attire similar to that of a miko. She wore a deep red hakama with a black haori kept together by a yellow belt tied around her waist in a stylised bow, and finished with white socks and sandals.

She had the look of disinterest and annoyance on her face as she looked at Roger.

"Well, first come, first served I guess." Mikaru noted as she cleaned her ear with a look of disinterest on her face. She turned on her heels, "Come on, lets leave this place already, I wanna go back to my reading."

"Leaving already? But the party was just about to begin!"

Mikaru stopped mid step, "Roger…" she began as she glanced back at the cat, "I thought you killed him."

Roger turned back to look at 'Naruto's' body only to see it disappear in smoke, "Well...it seems like I didn't." the cat commented dryly as it got ready for action once more.

"Alright, now that all of the players are out and about" Naruto spoke as he revealed himself from the shadows of a nearby rooftop access building, "Why don't all of you come at me? You might stand a chance then." he stressed out.

Mikaru turned to look at him with a look of impassiveness, "Might stand a chance?" she repeated before her face took on a look of anger, "How impudent!" she snarled out as she quickly wrote a magic shiki with her index finger in the air, "Jutsu Shiki: Kosen (Technique Formula: Light Ray)!"

As soon as the seal had been finished, a quick beam of energy was shot out from the seal travelling at Naruto at a fast pace before creating an explosion on contact.

"His death is punishment enough for his impudence." Mikaru declared as she stared at the smoking rubble.

"Woah!" Lulu cooed out in awe as she held her hand over her eyes as if she was shielding her eyes from the sun, "Mika-chan is as strong as ever."

"I thought you said 'first come, first serve'?" Roger asked dryly as he stared at the distraction.

Mikaru snorted in derision, "Maybe you should have actually killed him kitty-cat."

Roger narrowed his eyes at the female mage but feigned ignorance and decided not to say anything as he and the other prepared to leave the scene.

"Oi," the four mages stopped dead cold as they turned to look at the smoking rubble, "This suit is a rental you know? There's a bloody premium on it if it gets damaged, and guess what? Its damaged, and I'm paying for it with your bounties!" Naruto declared as the smoke cleared to reveal standing unharmed with the sleeves of his suit scorched and tattered, 'Assuming they actually have a bounty that is.'

In his left hand was clutched a now fully revealed Samehada at his largest length with his mouth agape and drooling at the prospect of a fight and devouring this strange, new and tasty energy this people used, "Gigigigi!"

Naruto smirked, "I figured you might be excited Same, don't worry about it, you're going to eat as much as possible, I guarantee you that." the blonde brought up the sentient sword to rest on his shoulder and with his free hand, motioned for the four mages to come at him, "Come on then, come at me, all of you. This might be fun."

Mikaru gritted her teeth as she glared at the blonde, "_Impudent_ little…!"

Also in the city of Lotto and also just a few blocks away from the hotel Naruto had just started his fight with Roger. A group composed of three youths, two girls and one boy had been relaxing at a nearby restaurant as they made their way back to their guild after finishing their mission.

The eldest looking of the youths was a girl with long, straight, white hair with a bang falling down the middle of her head to just above her nose and large blue eyes. She wore a skimpy gothic looking outfit composed of dark, sleeveless shirt that showed her midriff, leather shorts with a studded belt with a demonic looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels.

The other girl was a girl with long, straight, scarlet red hair tied into one high ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a plain blue, long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt with a thin, grey breastplate and shoulder guards and a knee length, cream coloured skirt held up by two brown belts, one tied tightly around her waist and the other falling loose at her sides with knee high, black boots.

Lastly, the boy was a fairly average sized teen with pink hair and tanned skin. he wore a black, sleeveless vest with gold trimmings, white shorts that reached slightly below his knees with a cloth tied around his waist that reached slightly above his knees and plans sandals.

These three where currently enjoying themselves before they heard the sounds of the explosion coming from the hotel and looked towards the source, "I wonder what's happening over there?" the red haired girl asked.

"Meh" the white haired girl shrugged in dismissive and disinterested manner, "Who cares Erza? It has nothing to do with us."

Erza frowned at her rivals somewhat 'devil-may-care' attitude, "What if innocents are being put in harms way Mirajane?"

"That's what the Rune Knights are here for!" the now revealed Mirajane revealed, "For a city as big as this, there's bound to be a detachment of Rune Knights at the very least, and like I said, it doesn't involve us."

Erza smirked, "Tell that to Natsu."

Mirajane blinked as she now looked at where Natsu was sat, or where he was sitting before, "Fuck. I'm gonna knock that idiots head in!" she growled as she got up and stomped her way towards the commotion.

Erza smirked to herself as she followed after her guildmate.

The battle atop the rooftops had been raging on for a few good minutes now. The four assassins had quickly learnt that individually they didn't stand much of a chance against the blonde, but together with their teamwork, they could put him through his paces and defeat him.

Or so they were lead to believe.

Roger was adamant that the blonde could have quickly defeated them within minutes, no...within seconds, but he seemed to enjoy drawing out the battle they where in. Cursing his luck at finding himself fighting such a powerful opponent, the cat removed himself from a wall he had been sent crashing into and charged back into the fray.

'Alright, lets see...' Naruto thought as he dodged another beam of light from the cosplayer woman, 'The cosplayer's magic is something similar to fuuinjutsu which she draws out with her finger. The longer she takes to draw out a seal, the more powerful the attack.' he analysed as he watched her draw another seal but this time, it was different from the others.

"Jutsu Shiki: Sokudo Busoto (Technique Formula: Speed Boost)!" four arrows of light escaped from the seal and hit the quiet big guy, the cat, the somewhat insane teenage girl and her giant teddy bear that had suddenly come to life and suffered a growth spurt whilst doing so.

Naruto watched in interest before finding himself having to raise an eyebrow in surprise as the big guy, the slowest out of the four, suddenly blurred out existence and appeared in front of him with a downward palm strike.

Naruto kissed his teeth as he sidestepped the attack before forming a fist, "Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear)!" his fist and forearm darkened before he landed a devastating blow into the man's stomach and sending him flying, "That won't put him down for long."

And he meant it. He had soon learned that the cloaked in black man was something of their tank fighter and used something similar to the earth spear jutsu to harden his skin to attack and defend.

Unfortunately, it seemed Naruto's jutsu was stronger as he was still able to land painful hits on the man, but that didn't stop him from getting back up.

He was quite the durable bastard.

'So the girl can also support her teammates...that's going to be troublesome." he concluded as he made a dash for the seal user.

Mikaru smirked, "Like I'll let you anywhere near me! Jutsu Shiki: Toride (Technique Formula: Fortress)!" a seal materialized before spreading out in a cubic shape around and glowed, "This is my strongest defensive spell, lets see if you can break it!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he weaved his way past a jab from the giant teddy bear that acted as some sort of puppet of to the manic teenage girl, 'All barriers have a weakness, such as Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Jutsu)...and for some reason she seems to forget I'm holding a sword that can suck up magic!'

"Gigigigi!" Samehada let out a suggestion of how to proceed in anticipation.

"Nah" the blonde rejected the idea, "Let's shock some people instead."

Naruto reached the barrier and brought out his arm to grab the priestess who was currently lauding her spell and its 'invincibility'. She immediately stopped talking when Naruto's hand phased through the barrier and grabbed her around her neck, "H-How!?"

Naruto grinned at her, "Class 101 Of Rudimentary Techniques: There's no such things as an invincible technique, there's always a catch somewhere." his eyes flashed red, "Now sleep."

"D-Damn y-you…" she let out as she dozed off into slumber land.

Naruto dropped the girl to the floor and with no conscious user left to sustain it the barrier faded. The blonde turned around to face his remaining three opponents, "Alright...who's next?" the teddy bear immediately made a lunge at him, "I guess your next huh?"

The blonde stabbed Samehada into the ground, much to the swords anger, and quickly made a shadow clone,' Crazy girl is something of a puppeteer I guess and like any puppeteer, get rid of the puppet and they're next to useless!' he thought as he waited for the bear to come nearer to him and his clone, 'Well...thats the logic from my world unless you're called Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori Of The Red Sand)'. Judging the bear to be close enough, the two split up and ran towards the bear whilst holding out their hands towards its other where electricity started to crackle, "Raiden (Lightning Transmission)!"

The two Naruto's created a chain of lightning as they rain towards the still lunging animated bear. The bear didn't stand much of a chance as it was cut cleanly in half by the two blondes. The two broke continued running towards the remaining three members of the team with the jutsu still active.

The three assassins reacted evenly by jumping to avoid the lightning cable. With this new development, the two Naruto's cancelled the jutsu skidding to a halt and launched of the ground into the air with the assassins aiming for their own target.

The clone went for the cat as his sniping was beginning to become tiresome whilst Naruto went to deal with the pseudo-puppeteer. Roger managed to evade his own attacker by activating his Era and flying away, but the clone pursued him nonetheless with intent to destroy or maim.

With the real Naruto, he prepared to introduce the person he had deemed, 'psycho girl' with an earth element hardened punch. His little plan was stopped when the previously thought out-of-commission bear reappeared in front of him and swiped at him.

Naruto quickly sent out a chakra claw from a tenketsu on his back to grapple the ground and pull him out of the way of the swipe. When he landed, Naruto glared at the bear, 'Shouldn't that thing be in two? How is it still up and running?' he asked himself. He grabbed his hair in frustration, 'Dammit! A single fire or lava jutsu and that thing would be toast! Literally!'

He didn't have anymore time to lament in his own frustration as he was set upon by the bear and Oberon. The three combatants entered a fierce hand to hand battle between the puppet and Oberon against Naruto.

Their fight took them away from the hotel as they jumped from roof to roof in combat. Naruto found himself in a pincer attack between the two combatants. The bear was aiming for another swipe, and since its swipes could break concrete, he didn't want to find out how much damage they caused and Oberon was already a known factor as he prepared to lash out with a front kick.

Naruto managed to twist himself around the attacks before using the bear as a springboard to gain some distance away from them and ran through hand signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!"

The blonde exhaled a continuous stream of fire from his mouth before pumping more chakra than was necessary for the jutsu turning the flames white hot. Cancelling the jutsu, Naruto used his wind manipulation to propel himself to the nearest building where he used chakra to stick to it.

"I wonder if I got them?" he asked himself as he scratched his head. He looked down to his sword, "Do you think I got them?"

Samehada just vibrated a shrug to its master for its answer, whilst adding an insult or two.

"Thanks for the moral support by the way, much obliged, really." the blonde remarked sarcastically. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention to which he turned to and saw once again, the bear charging at him, with whatever damage it suffered slowly healing, "Damn...how do I get rid of this thing!?"

His answer was given to him by Samehada who pointed out an interesting thing located in the bears left side, where a heart would be located on a human. Naruto looked at the repairing part and saw a dark blue orb with what looked like veins sticking out. He grinned, "So that's your 'heart' huh?" he observed, "Lets see how you can do without it!"

Naruto threw Samehada at the bear, much to the swords chagrin once more, before going through hand seals and clutched his hand, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei! Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!"

Naruto's hand crackled in concentrated lightning that showed as branches of electricity arced through the air damaging any nearby buildings. He charged the bear which once more went for a swipe at the blonde only to find its paw going through Naruto and eventually running through him.

Naruto quickly turned on his heel and plunged his lightning coated hand into where the orb was located, "Now stay down!"

It seemed as if his command was registered as the bear shrank to its small size before falling to the ground below.

Naruto let out a sigh, "On to the next guy I suppose." he muttered as he flickered to a nearby rooftop.

When he reappeared, he was surprised to look down at the dead body of the psycho girl, something which confused him greatly, "The bear and Lulu wear connected. She used dark magic puppetry to tie her life with the bear" came the enlightening answer from Oberon who appeared in front of Naruto, "It made the bear an extremely powerful weapon but at the same time, her greatest weakness if anyone ever found out the truth to how it constantly regenerated."

"Huh" Naruto grunted out as he summoned Samehada to his hand, "Thanks for that piece of information...who knows, it might even come in handy later."

"Later?" Oberon repeated, then he began wagging his index finger in a negative manner, "No, no, no sir, there is no later for you, as you shall die on this roof."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "If you haven't noticed, I've been kicking your ass for a while now."

"That's only because I allowed you too…" he stated as he removed his trench coat. He punched his palm with a clenched fist, "The boss wishes you dead, and you shall die with my most powerful magic, no-one has survived this, Teiku Oba: Bisuto Soru: Kimera (Take Over: Beast Soul: Chimera)!"

Oberon form changed as his arms bulked up and increased in size with the apparent sheer weight of them forcing him to lean forward and use them as additional supports, akin to a gorilla with is fingernails growing to become sharp claws and scales to form across his body. Four horns sprouted from his forehead with all of them pointing forward as his canines elongated to the point they were jutting out his mouth and with the lower portion of his mask destroyed, his teeth could be seen having taken a more sharpened look. His legs and chest also increased in size and mass as his pants and shirt were ripped in several areas as they couldn't handle the sudden increase in volume with his feet completely shredding his shoes as they took on a more demonic looking visage as they looked like three talons and a hook sticking out at the back, all with razor sharp claws just like his arms. But the most surprising thing was that on his back, four bat-looking like wings sprouted from his back in a shower of blood, that must have been painful, which where promptly followed by a scorpion tail with a liquid dripping down the tip, which he guessed was poison.

"...And people called me a monster." Naruto commented with a dry face as he got himself ready, "Come at me bro."

And he did. Much to Naruto's sheer surprise and shock, Oberon disappeared in a burst of speed that belied his giant frame as he appeared behind Naruto with his hands aimed to bifurcate Naruto with a single swipe.

He would have succeeded so, if it wasn't for the fact a wall of sand rushed out to block the attack, hardened by Naruto's potent and powerful chakra. Naruto whirled on his heel and with the momentum that came with it, smashed Samehada into Oberon's midriff.

Oberon didn't even flinch, but that didn't deter Naruto. Instead he grinned, "You see, Samehada doesn't cut...he shaves!" he declared as he literally pulled the sword to grate off the beats skin.

That seemed to have worked as Oberon let out a monstrous howl of pain as he stumbled back clutching his midriff. He growled before opening his mouth and spewing out a jet of fire at Naruto.

The attack caught Naruto by surprise from the sheer unexpectancy of it and the close range the two were in that it would have hit him but it didn't.

Thank Kami for Kamui.

Using his current intangibility to his advantage, the blonde sank into the lower floor into a now vacated hotel room before running to where he perceived Oberon stood and gathered wind chakra into an open hand, "Futon: Senpu Hari (Wind Release: Whirlwind Lance)!"

The blonde threw the condensed spear of wind chakra up and smirked when he was greeted by a howl of pain before going through the wall to capitalise on his moment. He used Kamui to go through the ceiling as he landed on the roof and looked towards Oberon and saw an interesting, depending on who you are, sight. To Naruto, it was the most annoying, grotesque and disturbing sight.

Right there next to Orochimaru and Sasuke regurgitating themselves. Nothing could top that shit.

Ever.

The wounds he had given him with his Samehada and wind jutsu were healing as new skin grew to replace the old one, "...That's just gross...but then again, I can't talk since I regrew an entire lung and skin before…and I knew people who puked up new versions of themselves"

"**Like I informed you before…**" came Oberon's drastically altered voice which had taken a more timbre resonance to it, "**No-one has seen me do this magic and live**."

Naruto grinned, "Well, I guess I'm going to go and break that little tradition of yours now don't I?"

"**Try all you want, but you shall fall**."

Oberon finished off his statement as he once again, in a great feat of speed appeared in front of Naruto and proceeded to try and either bifurcate him or puncture him with a series of clawed swipes, thrusts or jabs.

Naruto wasn't having any of it as he used Samehada to block many and launch his own attacks with the monstrous sword. Naruto skidded back as he held up Samehada to block a powerful punch from the monstrous magician, 'Dammit...' he cursed mentally as he grated off more skin and watched it as it grew back, 'That healing ability of his is starting to become tiresome, its as fast as when Samehada gives me chakra to heal my wounds.' he ducked underneath a sweep coming from the poisonous tail before bringing up Samehada in an upwards slash to the chin, launching the man backwards, 'I have to start cutting things off at this point...especially that tail, its tricky to dodge.'

The blonde then sealed away Samehada and brought out the Kubikiribocho. With the giant sword, Naruto made a rush for Oberon who lashed out by thrusting his arm. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action since there was still a considerable distance between them and a normal jab wouldn't even reach him.

His questions were answered when his arm extended and nearly caught by surprise if it wasn't for a quick Kawarimi (Substitution) with nearby debris, which, coincidentally was right behind his opponent.

With his back turned, Naruto slashed down and cut off the scorpion appendage which brought a hiss of pain from Oberon who lashed out with a donkey kick. Naruto brought Kubikiribocho and hid his body behind it making the sword take the brunt of the attack.

The force of the kick though sent him propelling backwards before he managed to stop himself with the help of a few chakra arms digging into the building. Now at a halt, the blonde moved Kubikiribocho and smirked when he saw his opponent without a tail, this would make...the fight...easier?

"Oh come on, that's bullshit!" he exclaimed as he pointed an angry finger at the giant man-monster, "Even I can't grow back limbs without the help of Samehada and even then, I have to give him lots of chakra!" As Naruto noted, Oberon's previously cut off tail was growing back, but this time, instead of one, there were two, "Cut of one, and two grow back? What are you, a fucking hydra!?"

Oberon just grinned at him sinisterly, "**Like I said, no-one has seen this form of mine and lived!**" he boasted out with slithers of arrogance. That was as much emotion the blonde had heard from the man the entire fight, "**Now die!**"

Oberon leaned back before spewing out a torrent of flames. Naruto kissed his teeth and he blocked the high velocity flames by bringing his free hand into a one handed tiger seal, "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)!"

Naruto spit out a large volume of water that took the shape of a wall. The fire hit the wall creating a large amount of mist which Naruto used to his advantage by using his Kamui to release several large shuriken from his pocket dimension that raced through the steam towards Oberon who Naruto could see through the mist due to the magic in his body.

Although due to the fact magic wasn't chakra, he only saw Oberon with a bleary tolerance. Therefore, to add his chances of hitting the mage, Naruto raced through five seals before holding the last one, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" he intoned.

The shuriken he had released immediately multiplied in number increasing the chances of them hitting Oberon.

Oberon from his place at the other side of the roof, saw the multitude of shuriken burst out of the steam and racing towards him faster than he could dodge. Gritting his teeth, Oberon cast another spell on himself in his form, "Sanshou Hada (Salamander Skin)!"

The scales that were already on Oberons skin grew in number and took on a more bulkier and sturdier form. He brought up his arms in a cross guard and took the hits coming from the incoming shuriken.

The majority of the shuriken that hit him merely bounced off his hardened skin and cluttered to the ground harmlessly, "**Hah!**" he yelled out with a victorious grin on his face, "**Is that all you can do boy!?**"

"Not really." Came Naruto voice from above Oberon, "And I am no 'boy'!".

The man looked up and reacted quickly by sending his two scorpion tails upwards, aiming to impale the blonde. The tails did just that as Naruto was in midair and couldn't react quickly grinned, "As I said, no-one has-"

He was cut shot when two Naruto's appeared either side of him with the Nuibari (Sewing Needle) in hand and stabbed him from either side into his vitals. He looked up only to see smoke where he had stabbed 'Naruto'. Oberon gasped as blood seeped out of his mouth, "**How? My skin should have bounced of that prickling knife.**"

"There's nothing the Nuibari can't pierce." Naruto stated firmly, "Now die." the blonde stated as he dug the blade in deeper and using wind chakra to extended its width to do more damage before pulling out.

He watched Oberon drop to the floor. Naruto poked him with his foot and saw him unmoving before letting out a sigh. He didn't think the battle would have been that hard, but it seemed it was.

Naruto walked off, leaving Oberon's body before he instinctively ducked to dodge a swipe of elongated claws. Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow in surprise, "...You know, when someone gets stabbed in the heart, they're supposed to die."

Oberon merely grinned as he rose to his feet once more, "**I have the ability to move an of my vital organs when needed in this form, I am impossible to kill!**"

A frown graced Naruto's face, that was a troublesome ability, but he had to thank this man's arrogance for revealing that little tidbit of information, at least he now knew unless he destroyed his entire torso, which he guessed was the limit of his ability, it was impossible for him _not_ to die.

But then again, he could always go old school and cut of the head.

Yeah, old school is the right school.

Naruto backflipped away from the chimera man, "Good for you for sharing with the group, I'm sure now I don't have an idea whatsoever on how to kill you."

Oberon snorted as he got himself ready, "**Even if you know, killing me is impossible.**"

"Uhuh" Naruto nodded his head in mock acknowledgement as he held out Nuibari in front of him diagonally, "Tell me that when you actually land a hit on me."

Oberon growed before a grin came across his features, "**Don't worry, that will soon be remedied.**" he stated as he vanished in a burst of speed.

This time Naruto was ready for it and vanished in a burst of speed also to meet the man. For the next several minutes, the sounds of claws clashing against metal could be heard at various places on the roof. The occasional spark could be seen also whenever Naruto's attacks landed on the man's impenetrable-like skin.

Naruto slashed downwardly with a large axe aimed to split Oberon in two. The man simply grinned before moving his head to the side to allow Naruto's axe to hit his shoulder blade where it stopped due to his scales, "**I told you, nothing can pierce my skin!**" he boasted loudly.

Naruto scoffed, "Clearly you've never been introduced to the Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter)." he finished as he brought down a large harmer connected to the axe by a chain to the blunt end of the axe.

Oberon bellowed in pain as the axe cut through his skin diagonally separating the majority of left shoulder and arm from his body, "Here's a word of advice, there's no such thing as a perfect defence or offence, there's always something better."

"**You mongrel!**" Oberon roared out as he made a bid to grasp Naruto. The blonde used Oberon's chest to springboard himself away from the man, but within his rage, he gained an increase in speed and managed to grab Naruto's trailing leg, "**I have you now boy! Now die!**" he demanded as he began to smash Naruto into the rooftop repeatedly creating a dust cloud atop Naruto's form.

Having done this for several moments, Oberon aimed to end it with him being pierced by his tails which he did and send them to pierce the blonde. The man became confused when he felt his snakes hit something hard, before repeatedly trying his stabbing attack again.

The dust eventually cleared to reveal to Oberon, Naruto staring at him with a bored expression and a glowing dull silver-greyish like ethereal ribcage protecting him, "Oh are you done now with your little temper tantrum?" he asked with a bored tone, "If so, goody, cos its my turn now." he finished as Oberon found himself being punched from the side by a large skeletal fist connected to a skeletal arm into an adjacent building, "And I said it before, I am NOT a boy!" he yelled out with a shaking fist of anger, which was mimicked by his Susano'o.

Naruto got to his feet and dusted off his shoulders as he looked at the building he had sent Oberon flying and waited for any sign of activity. He was soon rewarded with an enraged Oberon jumping out of a window towards him, "You could have at least had the decency to use the door I kindly made with your help." the blonde chirped happily as he narrowed his eyes at the still airborne mage, "I mean, what's the point in creating a new hole when you already have one at your disposal?"

Of course his question wasn't answered as Oberon landed on the rooftop and started launching furious combos of punches and kicks at Naruto. The blonde simply stood behind the wall provided by his Susano'o (He With The Ability To Help All)'s rib cage.

"**Damn you, Kokuyoseki Hanma (Obsidian Hammer)!**" he bellowed out as his remaining arm turned as black as the night, "**Take this, my strongest spell!**"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and seeing thanks to his Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) the magic that was being concentrated in the arm and thinking that it was prudent to be wary for the worst, he prepared himself just in case his Susano'o was broken.

He was correct in his assumption was proven true as the fist, although not breaking the initial form of his Susano'o, caused a large crack to appear and it would have broken if it wasn't for the fact that the power in the attack had sent him skidding backwards, all the way towards the roof's edge from his initial position, which was at the other side of the roof.

Using chakra to stick himself to the ground, Naruto looked up to see Oberon running towards him and deciding this had gone long enough, he decided to end it, "I admit, you're the strongest opponent I've faced this far" he praised as he raced through several hand seals, "But I can't play with you any longer, Ranton: Burakku Hantingu (Storm Release: Jet Black Spotted Wrapped Treat)!"

A black halo with a white border formed around Naruto's held the ram seal before countless black panthers shot out from the halo guided towards Oberon. Still in pain from the earlier attacks, and that Naruto's last attack left a deep laceration in his leg meant he was slow to dodge the incoming barrage of panthers.

With each panther hitting him, he found himself being lifted off the ground as well as his body succumbed to the electric nature of the attack as his muscles started spasming and stiffening on their own. Once he was a few several feet in the air, the barrage stopped and due to the moment of the attack, Oberon was turned around and only found himself staring wide eyed at a giant black panther that opened its maws and bit him, sending thousands of volts of electricity through his body before exploding in a white flash.

Naruto looked up at the explosion before quickly deciding to skedaddle as fast as possible before the law comes to see what had caused the large amount of property damaged. The cat that had started this whole fiasco had long since escaped his souped-up clone after he had destroyed the bear and inadvertently killed the psycho girl.

Naruto made a quick beeline for the rooftop access before quickly bringing out Samehada to block fist encased in fire. Naruto looked up to see a boy with spiky, pink hair and black eyes giving him a glare, "...You're not a friend of these guys are you?"

Natsu answered by encasing a foot in fire and lashing out at him to which Naruto simply took a step back to avoid the fire, "No, but I'm taking you down!" he declared as he brought his hands to his mouth, "Karyu no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" the boy proceeded to spew out a torrent of flames aimed for Naruto.

"Jeez kid!" Naruto yelled out as he sidestepped the flames, "If you're not with them, then why are you attacking me for?"

Natsu proceeded to launch himself at Naruto, increasing his speed by using his fire magic to make a quasi-rocket boost at his legs and threw several punches at Naruto, "Because you killed them!"

Naruto did the smart thing and just simply dodged and weaved his way past the punches, not risking getting himself burnt by blocking or swatting away the fiery fists, "Hey! They were trying to kill me! Its legitimate self-defence here! And for you information, that girl over there" he indicated towards Lulu, "Died because she had some weird magic that connected her life to her puppets', didn't work out for her so well when I destroyed it! And did you see monster guy? I wasn't just going to stand there and let him kill me!" the blonde defended himself as he lashed out with kick that hit Natsu is his abdomen.

Natsu crashed into an air vent before getting himself to his feet, "Yeah, well, didn't mean you have to kill them!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Life or death battles rarely occur the way we want them to kid, and I didn't kill all of them" he pointed towards the unconscious Mikaru, "See, she's still alive, now if you don't mind, I'd rather be miles away from here when the police turn up." he stated as he appeared behind Natsu aiming to knock him out with Samehada.

*CLANK*

Naruto blinked as his sword met a lot of resistance, and looked to see a girl with red hair blocking his strike with two swords, "I don't know who you are, but the price for harming one of my nakama is dear."

Naruto quickly moved to dodge a kick from another girl, this time with white hair aimed for his abdomen and landed on the roof of the access building. He groaned as he sealed away Samehada after noticing the serious looks on the two females, he cleared his throat, "First of all, he started it, secondly, he started it." he reiterated as he pointed at Natsu.

The redhead sighed, "I somehow figured that would be the case."

Naruto blinked, "Really?" he said disbelieving, "That's never worked before, I was expecting you to deny it and all that, and then we would end up in a three way fight that would result in you having your clothes ripped and showing some skin!" he then turned to Mirajane before giving her a thumbs up, "Not that I approve of your choice of attire...wait, how old are you?"

Mirajane blinked before letting out a bark of laughter, "I'm 15, why, do you like what you see?"

Naruto just stared at her blankly, "Oh kami...I was about to hit on a minor...I'm going to hell." he muttered to himself dejectedly before perking up and pointed to Natsu once more, "Before I do my disappearing trick, let me just repeat this, life and death situation, fought them, directly responsible for the death of one and indirectly responsible for the death of another, the cosplayer over there" the ninja points to the still out cold Mikaru, "She's just out cold and another escaped, so are you going to fight me and all?"

"Not all of us are as hotheaded as this idiot right here." Mirajane stated as she shook her head and pointed towards Natsu and ignored his offenced shout of 'Hey!'. Mirajane looked around and frowned, "Natsu only had a small head start than us, how did he cause so much damage?"

"Yeah, different fight that one with the previously mentioned four." Naruto pointed out as he scratched his head sheepishly, "Anyway, I've got to skedaddle before someone asks questions and I was never here!" he finished as he vanished in a swirling vortex.

Mirajane blinked, "Who was he?"

Natsu frowned, "Some stupid murderer!"

Mirajane and Erza looked at Natsu with curious looks, before noticing the body of Lulu and the sleeping form of Mikaru "A dark mage?"

Natsu shrugged, "Don't know, when I got here, he had just killed this guy who used Take Over magic with some powerful spell-"

"-The one with the giant black tiger?" Mirajane asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu nodded, "Yep, that one and those two girls were already dead."

"One."

Natsu looked confusedly at Erza, "One what?"

"The redhead is dead whilst the other one is just sleeping." Erza further explained to Natsu before frowning, "Although I don't see any external wounds…"

"He said something about her being connected to a puppet due to her magic." Natsu informed them as he scratched his head.

Mirajane blinked, "Kurashi Ningyo Maho (Living Doll Magic)?" she said in recognition, "That's dark magic...no wonder she's dead, although powerful, if the doll is destroyed, the user also dies."

"Eh?" Natsu yelled out in surprise, "There's magic like that? Why is there magic like that?"

Mirajane shrugged, "Its dark magic, it just exists with no reason or purpose behind it."

"True" Erza admitted, before turning towards the access door, "Now lets get as far away from here as possible, I'm sure you don't want to explain to Makarov-sama about why he's receiving bills for something we didn't do."

The two other teens immediately nodded their heads quickly and soon after made their escape from the damaged rooftops.

- Train To Margherita -

Naruto hummed a tune as he made his way back to his booth in the first class carriage. It had been too far a close call as he had managed to get the last train before the law enforcers managed to shut down all the stations in search of the person who had caused the large amount of private property damage.

The blonde, even if he had missed the train could have just used Kamui to warp back to Fortuna but since he had made it in time, he might as well take his time on this one. He was in no hurry after all and he needed to relax.

Speaking of warping too places, he also needed to make some time and smith himself the tri-pronged kunai for the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). Even if he could use Kamui, he was much more versed in using the Hiraishin rather than Kamui for combat purposes than Kamui.

He put that thought and filed it away in his to do list for later, but for now, he will just sit back in his carriage and enjoy the ride. Fiore had quite the beautiful countryside.

Nodding to himself at this master plan, Naruto opened his carriage and immediately regretted it as sitting on one of the seats was a grey cat with a bottle of whiskey in its hands, "Going to try and kill me again?"

Roger looked at Naruto dryly, "What? No hello to an old friend?"

"You were trying to kill me less than an hour ago and we aren't friends." Naruto countered as he closed the carriage door and sat opposite the killer cat.

Roger mock pouted and added a few tears for the show, "And I thought we had something special."

Naruto stared blankly at the cat, "Get to the point or I'm throwing you out of the window."

"I can fly."

"I'll cut off your wings, don't test me, I will."

"Animal abuser."

"Oh, you'll wish I was that after I'm done with you, now what do you want?"

"Well…" he began as he treaded the waters, "Lets see, you killed Oberon and Lulu, Mikaru is in jail and she's wanted in Lotto City for a load of things, so she'll be going to hail for a long time and let's not forget that she knows a lot about our employer therefore, she might meet an 'unfortunate' end in prison."

"Once again…" Naruto robotically let out, "Your point."

"I was getting to it!" Roger snapped out impatiently, "My point is, the boss doesn't condone failure and if I go back, I'm as good as dead, so I might as well stick around with you."

"...Why?"

"Cos you managed to beat Mikaru, Lulu and Oberon, all of them quality mages and even Oberon would give many a run for their money in his take over form."

"But not me."

"Exactly my point, if I stick around someone like you who was able to kill three out of the four of us, the Sacramento family will have no choice but to leave me alone." Roger said, "I'm not dying over some petty loss of revenue that wouldn't even make a dent in their overall stream of revenue and anyway, think about it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Think about what?"

"How cool would it be to have a talking cat as a companion."

That was actually pretty cool he had to admit. Come on, how many talking cats were they in the world?

Naruto sighed, "Do whatever you want, but risk my life, I'll kill you." and to make a point he released a very potent form of ki in the carriage.

The entirety of Roger's life flashed right through his eyes and he simply and dumbly nodded, "Y-Yeah, got it boss."

Naruto grunted in confirmation as he picked up a book and began to read it, whilst Roger wondered what he had got himself into.

* * *

**AN: New chapter and all. I seem to be coming out with them in quick succession not giving you guys a chance to get your act together! You guys are lucky that three out of four of my lecturers are off ill and I have nothing to do for the rest of the week.**

**Life.**

**Anyway, I sort of removed the guild poll, this may annoy many of you since I did say you can vote on the guild and everything but I thought better of it as I realised, if Naruto had joined the guild that everyone was voting for, it would be pretty much canon story line for pretty much everything.**

**Instead, I've decided he'll go at it with his own guild, with his story intersecting with canon here and there. Gives me more freedom and dynamics to work with and there's some characters in the fairy tail universe I think would suit well for the guild of misfits I'm going to make and there are my own story arcs that involve two OCs that I want to introduce.**

**One, you've already met.**

**For convenience's sake, here's the EX/R in terms of jewels to pounds/dollars: 100 jewels = 10 Pounds/Dollars, therefore, Naruto's current 4,000,000 Jewels = 400,000 Pounds/Dollars.**

**Sorry for any inconveniences for that, **

**Raiden.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Council And The Meeting

**Review Shut outs;-**

**Guest #4: Thanks for pointing that out, wonder why I was thinking of One Piece or Luffy in that matter.**

**I blame their (near) identical personalities.**

**Lightningblade49: Yeah, pretty much, he's got the experience and power for it of course.**

**BanefulWarrior: Maybe, but Kakashi's got more skill and savvy than Naruto by miles and lets not forget Naruto's weakness to genjutsu, I swear I've only seen Itachi use genjutsu against him or did he suddenly become immune to genjutsu? I can't remember so far back. But I can see where you're getting at, but I still bet on Kakashi winning every now and then. **

**Sometimes, its always down to experience than power.**

**Guest Numero Uno: You should be thanking whatever bug thats been going around the lecturers, I haven't had this much free time since I've started uni :D**

**Guest21:I actually saw the trailer for the Guardians for the Galaxy movie and I was like, 'Take that raccoon and make that raccoon an exceed with an alcohol problem!'**

**OverDriveXT: Because its big and causes loads of collateral damage and it slipped by mind.**

**Infected Medic: I thought about it, then I realised they already have a bad meeting, so why make it worse?**

**Nep-Nep Sniping: I honestly think Ranton is the best damned elemental bloodline ever, especially when you have a jutsu that suspiciously sounds like Laser Circus in its list of jutsu. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first meeting with Fairy Tail members...in the manga, it doesn't exactly show a line on killing so I'm going to make it that legal/good mages can kill if they have no choice or self defence on humans, don't really give much of a damn on the monsters and all that. I mean, Natsu burns people like no-ones business and Erza uses swords to cut shit up, they're bound to be some killings and all that.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Fairy Tail. But I do own a lovely Cars plastic drinking beaker...but its not for sale, get your own.**

* * *

**- Chapter Five - The Council And The Meeting -**

"Put some more back into it Ryner!" Naruto half shouted out, half yawned out from his place on the grassy field he was currently lying on his side, his head propped up by an arm as he watched the now grown up teen fight fight off against a shadow clone.

It had been nearly four years since the whole debacle in Lotto City with the assassins. Ryner had grown from the small kid entering his teens the first time he met him. At fifteen he stood at 5'6, still with his short, shaggy hair although it had grown somewhat as locks of hair partly fell of his right eye and nearly touched his shoulders.

He wore an outfit consisting of an odd-sleeved, black hooded sports jacket that had the right sleeve cut short and leaving the remaining left sleeve fully intact. He wore white pants with a solid, black ring around the knee area around both knees held up by two black and red belts tied around his waist with one falling loosely with black high-top sneakers with white soles. He finished his look with a pair of black and red headphones wrapped around his neck.

During the four years, a lot had happened, with the first being that Naruto had managed to bring back his total winnings of 40 million jewels back to Fortuna and paid back the mayor for map by giving him half of his earnings.

Naruto's lips quirked in an upwards direction as he remembered the look of shock the Macmillan had on his face when the stacks of notes were dropped on his desk. In fact he had sat there with his mouth agape and pale as a ghost that Sara and Naruto initially believed the old man had died of a heart attack.

Eventually he regained his bearings before calmly calling it a day and retreating back to his house.

"I've been putting my back in it for the past three hours already!" Naruto was brought out of his musings by the shout from the teenager, "Do you know how hard it is to fight against one of your clones without magic is!?"

Naruto merely gave a half-arsed shrug, "Not really, no I don't, but then again, if you ever come across a Wave magician again, this time, you won't be next to useless."

"I wasn't 'next-to-useless'!" Ryner cried out angrily as he launched a combo of punches and kicks at the clone which expertly dodged them them weaving left and right, "I put up a pretty good fight until you turned up!"

"You were stuck in extensive care for two months." the clone deadpanned as it swatted away the teens attacks, "I doubt thats called putting up a fight, you were just too stubborn to stay down."

"Ah shut up!" Ryner yelled out in frustration as he formed a blue ball of magical energy in his palm and brought it forward to hit the clone.

The clone simply side stepped the attack, "We said no magic" the clone stated as it grasped Ryner's forearm, "Therefore, you lose and I'm gone." it finished just before dispelling itself.

Ryner blinked before dropping to his knees and looked up to the sky, "DAMMIT!"

Naruto grinned, "Seems like you owe me lunch." the blonde stated as he looked to his left with a grin.

A groan was heard from Roger who stood next to him, "And here I thought I managed to do something about his brashness."

Roger had pretty much stayed the same in the past four years, except he now wore an attire consisting of a black, dress vest and a bandana tied around his neck loosely. In his hands was the customary random bottle of any beverage that had a hint of alcohol in it.

How he had not yet destroyed his liver was a mystery to Naruto.

But he didn't mind the cat. Actually, the cat had come good and proved himself useful over the years and he had come to view him as something of a limitedly trusted acquaintance simply because, one, he knew his way around the underworld of Fiore and could find jobs for Naruto to take for missions, even though money wasn't exactly a problem, he need something to do alleviate his boredom.

And two was that he was very knowledgeable when it came to magic and the different types of magics in the world and therefore, that had led to him becoming something of a teacher to both Naruto and Ryner but mostly to Ryner as Naruto guessed he wouldn't eventually be able to tell the young youth that he couldn't come with him when he went of on a job, lest he risk doing something reckless and going off on his own.

He didn't want to admit it, but the little boy had managed to worm his way into his heart just by a tiny bit.

But thanks to Roger, Naruto was able to purchase manuals and notes on what he assumed was the type of magic that would suit the boy fine. And luckily enough, in the magic black market, he had come across manuals and notes on how to use lightning magic for Ryner.

Then Ryner had gone off and purchased additional ones after saving up his pay from a few easy jobs he had taken with Naruto.

"Well, that's only because we tease the hell out of him though." the blonde surmised as he got up to his feet as a dejected looking Ryner made his way towards them, "Now, now, cheer up Ry-chan" the blonde said as he tried to lift the teens spirit, "Think of it this way, at least now you won't easily fall for any taunting or the likes."

"I guess…" came the depressed sigh from the young mage. The sound of a bird cawing was heard before an eagle swooped down and perched itself on Ryner's shoulder. The teen turned towards the eagle, "It seems like Mac-jiji wants to see us."

"Hmm…" the blonde hummed as he stood up fully and stretched his body, "We might have another job you know?" a thoughtful expression caught his face, "We've been getting a lot of jobs recently, actually, a tonne more than we usually receive as independent mages, I wonder why though?"

In the four years he had been living in Earthland, Naruto had also changed during that time. Even though he was technically immortal, he still aged, although at an extremely retarded pace but that didn't stop his body from showing the signs of time in some aspects, such as his hair.

His hair in the four years had somewhat lost some of its spiky, wild features, although it still retained the same feature of being untameable, it was now more unruly, messy and had a shaggy feel to it. His hair had grown to reach slightly past his shoulders, which was evident as bangs of hair rested on his shoulder with the ends facing forward with one chin length bang on the right and on the left, a bang that was braided that reached a little past his shoulders with a particularly large bang of hair falling in the middle of his face reaching the top of his nose and his fringe resting slightly above his eyes.

He wore a zipped up burnt, dark orange on the outside and black inside, twin tailed coat that reached his slightly below his knees with a raised collar with black trimmings and motifs that consisted of three, black magatama on boths sides of his raised collar, with a black Uzumaki spiral adorned on the back. Underneath the coat, he wore a dark blue, short-sleeved mesh shirt with dark blue, slim-fit, cargo pants with black ANBU-like boots with white soles. His kunai holster was tied around his right thigh with a rectangular supply pouch located on his left waist connected to a black belt.

Roger jumped on to Naruto's shoulder and sat down, this had become customary between them whenever they went somewhere, "Maybe because you get things done?" he suggested, "You know, in the entirety of Begonia region, you've gained quite a reputation for doing things down to the letter."

"Hey!" came the indignated shout from Ryner, "I help out too!" he pointed out angrily, "Shouldn't I also have a reputation?"

Roger gave a shrug, "Well, from what I can hear from the rumour mill is that you're considered his side kick and apprentice."

A look of affront came across Ryner's face, "Apprentice? I'll give them that since I am an apprentice to Naruto-nii" he admitted freely, "But sidekick!? Hell no! I'm his right hand, ain't I Naruto-nii?" he asked hopefully at the blonde.

Naruto gave a smirk to the teen and ruffled his hair, "Damn right you are" Ryner's eyes sparkled, "Give it a couple more years and I'll gladly call you my right hand man!"

And with that, his eyes lost the sparkle, "I hate you Naruto-nii."

"No, you don't. You love me too much."

Ryner didn't respond and merely pouted childishly and crossed his arms and looked away much to the amusement of the alcoholic cat and his master.

The group of three eventually found themselves walking through the village of Fortuna towards the Mayor's Building. In the four years here, Fortuna had quickly been adopted by Naruto as his home in this new dimension and not because it was the first sign of civilization that he had come across, but more along the lines that it somewhat reminded him of Konoha due to its homely feel.

The village had changed in the four years that had gone past. At first, it was a small village with a population barely peeking over a hundred but four years down the line, thanks largely to Naruto getting rid of the dark guild, bandits and other undesirables trying to take advantage of its increasing prosperity that was occurring and lets not forget the 20 million he had given to Macmillan for the map, the village had grown.

It now had a population over 300 and signs showed it was still growing with an increase in migrant workers due to the sudden sprouting of a special wood here that had qualities far superior to any other known wood.

Naruto had nothing to do with that. He wasn't practicing any Mokuton (Wood Release) jutsus whatsoever.

No siree.

Because of this, the village had expanded outwards with new homes being built to accommodate the workers and their families and due to the pace of the emigrants entering the village, Naruto had to help by loaning out an army of clones in the building efforts.

Another sign of the villages growth could be seen by the roads. At first, the roads were simple dirt roads, but now, every road, street, path in the village was paved out and had an obligatory street lights placed everywhere.

There was even talk of the Fiore Rail Company building train tracks and a train station near or in the village to connect it to the national rail network due to its increasing size and economic importance with its burgeoning timber industry.

"Yo Sara-chan." Naruto greeted the eternal secretary with a lazy wave as he entered the mayoral building with his companions.

The homely woman looked up from her work, "Oh, Naruto-san, Macmillan-sama is waiting for you inside." she said as she pointed them at the door, "You can just go right in."

"Thanks." the blonde said in acknowledgement as he entered the office. Macmillan looked up to see the three resident mages of Fortuna enter his office, "What's up jiji? Got a job for us?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin and closed eyes.

Macmillan sighed as he pinched the bridge of the nose, "Something like that." he said as he pointed to a separate desk at the other side of the room filled with various envelopes, "I'm not your own personal post office Naruto! I've got a village to look after and I can't do that whilst filtering through all the job requests that keep popping up in my office for you."

Naruto shrugged as he looked at the old mayor, "So…" he felt out, "What's your point?"

An eyebrow twitched, "My point is, set up a damned guild where the job requests can go to since you seem so intent on not joining one!"

It had been a point of annoyance for Macmillan and one that had a recurring theme with Ryner as he repeatedly brought it up every chance he got.

Macmillan simply because he didn't want to be a glorified secretary for Naruto and Ryner because he wanted to join a guild where he could train and polish his skills with other mages.

But Naruto had ignored both grievances and suggestions because one, he liked to see Macmillan sweat and two, he didn't feel like joining a guild. He was used to giving orders instead of taking them.

A century and a bit of being the head of a continental peacekeeping force did that to you.

But this was a new one. He had heard that you can set up guilds and the likes, but Naruto felt that he didn't count, cos A, he wasn't a citizen of Fiore or anywhere in Earthland and B, he wasn't a mage. That put a hamper in things, even though he didn't even know whether citizenship was a prerequisite of setting up a guild.

Oh yeah, it was bound to be expensive. He just had a gut feeling.

It wasn't because he was low on money or anything. No...Naruto was filthy stinking rich, even though he had been banned and barred from every casino in Fiore, he had made his fortune in another venue of income earning.

Literature.

And not just any literature, the literature that his late master had willed to him as his apprentice. It seemed no matter where you went or whatever dimension you found yourself in, there was always going to be perverts if, 'Jiraiya the Gallant' the pen name of a mysterious author constantly came top in sells and best sellers lists with every new book of his 'Icha Icha' series being released.

It seemed as if the old pervert was onto something when it came to money and his books. Which begged the question as to why he constantly leeched off him every chance he got when he was alive.

"Yeah...I don't really know what's required to set up a guild though…"

At this, Ryner's eyes lit up as a notebook magically appeared in his hands, "Its not that difficult actually" he began, "There's the signing up fee of 10,000,000 Jewels" Naruto paled at that, he just hated his intuition sometimes, it just had to be so damn right, "And I'm sure we meet up that criteria." Ryner stated as he glared at Naruto daring him to speak as he knew of his masters frugalness whenever it came to money before clearing his throat and continuing, "Also, the guild must have a hometown to which it is located."

Naruto blinked as he looked down at his apprentice, "Hometown?"

Ryner noted, "Yeah, hometown. The general consensus is that its simply for logistical purposes only just in case the Council wants to check up on you and the likes but anyone with half a brain knows thats not true."

Macmillan started to sweat at that and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old mayor's behaviour, "Go on."

"Mostly guilds provide a source of income and attraction for towns and cities alike since guilds pay something like a fee to be located in their town. This is mostly due to the fact that some guilds may be attacked by dark guilds or guild wars between guilds may erupt and the town or city, maybe damaged and thus, the fee would help as something of a 'This is payment just in case trouble comes brewing to your town/city because of us.' payment." Ryner explained.

"Ahhh" Naruto hummed out in enlightment, "So all in all, the old man wants to make even more money by making us pay to be in the village."

Ryner shrugged, "Maybe, but a guild also serves in another factor towards their hometown." Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest which was the sign for the teen to continue, "Law enforcement and deterrence."

Naruto blinked, "Law enforcement and deterrence?"

Ryner nodded as he put his handbook away, "Remember when you first turned up, the village was under the thumb of Beelzebub's Curse?" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation over his first two days in Earthland, "Well, legal guilds sort of stop things like that from happening and also, if the place doesn't have an adequate mage police force, the guild acts as law enforcers too and help maintain the peace. You have realised that there's been more interest in the village since its rising wealth over the past four years right?"

Naruto grimaced as he remembered him, Roger and recently Ryner going out on more bandit extermination missions and with the occasional dark guild destruction. Unless he planned on leaving a contingent of clones behind every time him and the others went off on a job, maybe setting up a guild was the best way to keep Fortuna safe and maybe their influence would spread to the other villages that had asked for help with their own problems with dark guilds and bandits.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I've realised that there's been more interest in little Fortuna from unsavoury people."

"Well, eventually, larger dark guilds will try and sink their claws into Fortuna, and as strong as you are Naruto-nii, there's some really scary dark mages out there in the world and maybe even worse guilds, we're gonna need the help all we can get in protecting our home."

Leave it to Ryner to being the logical one, although Naruto had similar thoughts. The boy was right, he had been steadily coming across stronger opponents sometimes during jobs and he knew there was undoubtedly stronger mages out there, apparently with the creme de la creme belonging to a group called the Seiten Daimado (Ten Wizard Saints).

And even then, that only counted good mages, not bad mages and he was sure there was bound to be other strong mages out there who went part of that little group.

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "Alright old man, it seems your little money making scheme has borne some fruits." Macmillan grinned as his eyes literally turned into cash signs. He was nearly as bad as Kakuzu, at least the old man earned his money legally and for a good cause such as for the development of Fortuna and the lives of its inhabitants, "Alright Ryner, where do we go to set up this guild stuff?"

Ryner's eyes shined, "We go to the Magic Council Fiore Branch which also happens to be right here in Fiore. Its three days travel by train from Margherita" Ryner saw Naruto stiffen before sighing, "Its been four years already, I'm sure they've forgotten about you Naruto-nii."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "I rather not risk it. Who knows what might happen?"

"With your luck anything." Roger added from his place on Naruto's shoulder.

"See?" Naruto pointed out, "Even Roger understands."

Sighing, Ryner gave up, "Well, we can always commission a carriage from Yolanda-san, although that would take at least five days to get there."

"That's good enough for me."

"I figured it would be."

- Some Time Later - Border Between Bellum, Seven And Fiore -

One the border that Fiore shared with the former warring nations of Bosco and Seven stood Guardian's Peak.

Guardian's Peak was a large fortress that had been built hundreds of years ago by the government of Fiore, to serve as both a staging point and defensive point long before they had adopted their policy of neutrality.

It was obsidian in colour during the night time with several tall spires reaching for the heavens with coned roofs with pentagon-shaped windows lining the building. Around it was a giant thick wall designed to stay steadfast and resolute against any siege with encampments and battlements.

Even though Fiore had not been involved in a war for the past two centuries, that did not stop the government from making sure, this fort and many others like it that ran along the borders of Fiore were kept in great quality.

After all, a status of neutrality and a policy of one did not mean that they were safe from attack by other nations.

It was a simple truth, as sad it was.

Deep beneath the fortress in one of its emergency war rooms, lit by several light lacrimas, stood two figures. The first was a lithe man with cropped, slicked black hair cut in a smart manner, blue eyes covered by small rectangular glasses and fair skin. He wore an expensive looking suit composed of a white dress shirt, red shirt tie with a strange symbol halfway down that consisted of a gothic cross inside a solid black circle with four stylised arrows sticking out at the top, bottom, left and right sides. He finished his look with a smart, black blazer with a chain connected to its pocket, black pants and black oxfords. He finished his look with an expensive looking silver watch on his left arm and a diamond earring in his left ear.

The second figure was a woman, with white hair kept up in a smart bun with two strands of hair framing her face, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a white blouse with a red bow tied around her neck with a white blazer with white trimmings on the hem and edges finished with a white, knee-high skirt, black stockings and black, high-heeled court shoes. She finished off her look by wearing black eye shadow and glossy red lipstick.

Both figures sat down around the table with the man impatiently tapping the table lightly, paying his respect towards his partners mood, although the tapping had been rhythmically increasing in pace.

The woman on the other hand was calmly reading a novel whilst drinking a glass of red wine.

"Hmm" the man hummed out, "I wonder what's taking him so long?" he asked as he looked at his watch, "Did we get the wrong date or time or something?" he asked as he stood up and began to slowly pace around the room, increasing his speed with every turn.

"Calm down Nero" the woman said as she took a sip of wine placed on the table, "Pacing around won't make him turn up any quicker."

The now revealed Nero scoffed, "Maybe for you, but it sure helps me keep calm Bianco."

"That's only because you don't know how to control yourself." Bianco answered as she thumbed a page, "You need to meditate some more."

"Meditation was never my thing." Nero answered with a sigh, "Just sitting there and doing nothing but think, nah."

"Well, you must be extremely lacking in brain power then."

Nero's eye twitched, "Just cause I don't like meditating doesn't mean I'm an idiot!" he yelled out before blinking and turning around to face the door.

Standing inside the door frame was a young looking man with shoulder length pale blue hair that covered his eyes, obscuring them from view, a slightly pale complexion. He wore a blue, hooded twin tailed coat with white trimmings, black and white vertically striped pants, and blue boots and finished off his look with a grey flat cap.

Nero grinned unsurely at the man, "You must be Alexei-san then."

The Alexei nodded as he made his way towards a seat around the table before taking out an orange book and began reading it, "Alexei Kongen, pleasure to meet you."

"Alexei-san" Bianco greeted, her face neutral as she ignored the book the man was reading as it had become something of a notoriety with members of the female sex, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Alexei raised an unseen eyebrow, "I'm five hours late and you're not annoyed?" he asked with mild amusement, "...I think I'm going to like you, how about dinner?"

A wry smile came across Bianco's lips, "I believe you maybe a little bit too old for me."

He snorted, "Look at me, I'm a man in his twenties."

"Maybe" she hummed out, "But if rumours and talks around the underworld are to be true, you're much older than your form makes you."

"Rumours are not to be believed."

"Alright, lets stop right there" Nero interjected into the conversation, "As much as I believe Bianco needs someone to screw her to loosen her up" he ducked to avoid a flying wine bottle from the woman, "But like you said, we've been waiting for five hours and I want to get this over with already."

Alexei chuckled, "Blunt and straight to the point, no element of wit or shrewdness…" he paused and looked at Nero with a playful smirk, "You really are lacking in the brain power department aren't you?"

Nero's eyebrow twitched before reigning in his emotions, "Anyway, our...employer has hired you to kill someone."

"Why don't you guys do it? I'm sure enough you have more than enough manpower to do it."

"Our employer would rather we stay in the dark for the foreseeable future and therefore, we can't do anything that pose as a risk to expose us." Bianco answered calmly.

"Ohh, a shadowy organisation sticking to the shadows?" Alexei cooed out playfully, "With my experience, shadowy organisations are never anything good."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Well, we don't really care about your opinion, all we want from you is to find someone and send them off to the next world, preferably in a painful and ghastly manner."

Alexei chuckled, "So who's this unfortunate bugger who stepped on the shadow giants toe?"

Nero chuckled sheepishly whilst Bianco just calmly sipped her wine, "Eh, we don't know…"

Alexei robotically turned towards Nero, "...How am I supposed to kill someone when I don't even know who they are?" his voice laced with mild irritation and annoyance.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience Alexei-san" Bianco apologised as she closed her book, "It is just the person that needs of termination is very slippery and we've never been able to get a clear cut description or a picture of the man."

Alexei let out a sigh and clutched the bridge of his nose, "So I have to find this guy and kill him?" the two other persons in the room nodded, "That's going to cost you extra you know? Including living allowances and all that."

"We figured as such and thus are prepared to pay for an expenses you incur in your mission." the white haired lady said as she took out a picture, "But, your search won't entirely start in the dark." she finished as she handed a picture towards Alexei.

Alexei picked up the picture, "Who's he?"

"Purominensu no Bora" Nero answered, "He's a rat of a nobody, a low level mage who doubles as a slave trader for women. He enchants them with a spell and then shackles them and sells them off in Bosco. We believe he had contact with person you'll be hunting" Nero let out a sigh of annoyance, "But just like the rat he is, he knows how to scurry around in the dark."

"So in other words, I have to find this Bora guy by myself?" Alexei summarised and received two nods. He smiled as he put his book away and stood up, "Well...at least it won't be like the usual quick and easy jobs." he finished with a chuckle as he left the room.

The room was quiet after Alexei's departure as Nero and Bianco merely stayed there for several moments before a beeping sound, originating from Bianco was heard. The woman removed a small, sphere shaped lacrima from her pocket before setting it on to the table where a projection appeared, "So" a smooth and eloquent male voice came from the projection, face hidden by the shadows, only his odd coloured eyes being seen as they seemingly glowed, "Is he on the job?"

Bianco nodded, "Yes, the Koreijustu-shi (Necromancer) is on the job Argento-sama."

The figure revealed to be called Argento hummed as he nodded, "The Boss will be pleased. Good work, return to your duties, I'm sending you your next assignment right now." and the connection was cut off.

Bianco pocketed the small lacrima as she stood up and packed away her things, "Of the road we go again huh?" Nero asked as he stood in the doorway.

Bianco headed towards the door, "It seems so" she sighed, "I hope we go somewhere warm and less depressing this time."

"Don't count on it."

"I wasn't."

- Several Miles Away From The Magic Council Fiore Branch -

"Are we there yet?" Roger asked for the umpteenth time as he stared outside to the rolling countryside from the carriage window.

"No." came the short reply from an annoyed Naruto, "Ask that question again, and I'm Kamui-ng your ass."

It seemed as if Naruto's threat was registered loud and cleared by Roger as he paled...although it was difficult to tell with his grey fur. Roger had once enjoyed a supposedly 'first-class' stay inside Naruto's pocket dimension. The place had left a lasting impression on the cat and he had no desire to go back anytime soon.

Ryner sighed in amusement as he watched Roger immediately shut up. He did wonder what Naruto's pocket dimension was like, but after seeing the shaken and pale Roger after his 'stay' there. He immediately realised, sometimes, it was alright not to satisfy one's curiosity.

But still, Ryner couldn't help but feel excited for what they were about to do. He had always wondered what it was like to be a part of guild, apart from the adventure and action he had dreamed off as a mage, he always dreamed of being part of a guild.

In the past, he had dreamed of joining Fiore's number one guild Fairy Tail as he grew up reading stories of their various exploits from the Sorcerer Magazine, but now, he couldn't see him joining any guild that didn't neither have Roger or Naruto as members.

And even then, he would have been fine as independent guildless mages going around causing mayhem and havoc wherever a job took them.

The teen was brought out of his musings when he saw Naruto turn his head and stare into deep into the forest lazily, "Something wrong Naruto-nii?"

The blonde turned towards and Ryner and flashed the boy a small smile, "Nah, thought I sensed something for a bit, but it just disappeared before I could home in on it."

"Maybe you sensed some mages training?" Ryner offered with a cocked eyebrow, "We're near the Council's Fiore Branch HQ, there's bound to be some Rune Knights training grounds littered all over the place."

Naruto hummed in thought before shrugging, "Probably, but then again, it could also be nothing." he said before sighing and dropping into his seat, "I'm bored...how long is this going to take?"

Ryner looked out of the window and smiled, "Not that long" he said, "Look." he finished as he pointed out of the carriages window.

Roger and Naruto craned their necks in the direction that Ryner was pointing in and saw the building that represented the Magic Council in Fiore, "...That's quite the outlandish building isn't it?" Naruto said with a twitching eye and unsure chuckle, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Well…" Roger began as he also stared at the building, "I've heard stories that the council is filled with outlandish people, this really shouldn't be surprising."

The Magic Council Fiore Branch building was situated in the middle of the forest they were currently in with mountains being visible in the distance behind it. The lower structure, sitting on the ground had a series of large floating objects, suspended in the air at various heights, which seemed to compose the rest of the HQ.

The base itself seemed to be composed of bricks shaped in a hexagonal manner with large, square like windows adorning the many faces. On top of that, the structure grows larger, expanding outwards and taking the shape of something akin to a dome that looked much like a bowl.

A final structure is shown floating about the panels, in the center of the dome decorated with simple motifs of dark triangles alternating with light capsized triangles, is a palace which seemed to be composed of three sections. The center is an octagonal tower, adorned with a multitude of high, arched windows, below a round dome which starts out small from the towers top and grows larger nearer to its own center and then reverts back to size at the summit with a decorative halo above it.

"Well…" Naruto drawled out with a chuckle, "If they're trying to make a statement, they're clearly making it."

"I wonder how much that cost to build." Roger absent mindedly wondered as he looked at the tower.

"Probably a lot mind you" Naruto answered as the carriage got closer and closer to the peculiar building, "I don't exactly see the use in having such an outlandish building, couldn't they just have an outlandishly big castle?" he thought out loud before a look of thought expressed itself on his face, "Or has that been done already?"

Ryner shrugged, "Who knows?" the teen answered, "This is just a branch part remember, think how big the real HQ could be."

Naruto thought about it before shaking off the thought, he didn't want to imagine the scale of the HQ of the people who built, such an unnecessary, well to him anyway, building. To him, it seemed to be trying to be aesthetically pleasing and a bit too flashy for his liking.

Maybe that was the ninja inside him speaking.

Which got overruled when his logical brain pointed out that nearly all his attacks are flashy, considering he's a ninja, who were theoretically, not supposed to be flashy in any sense.

"Oi Naruto" Roger cut the blonde out from his musings, "Stop using whatever little brain power you have to daydream and get your ass over here already."

Naruto decided to ignore the slight at his intelligence by the cat as it was true that he was holding up the others who stood in front of the branch HQs doors. Naruto ran up to the group and apologized to them before they all went inside the building.

Naruto whistled at the interior design of the building and just like the exterior, it was as flashy as flashy could be with a smooth and curved design to them with towering arches and columns made of marble holding up the ceiling with elaborately decorated stained glass, "These guys don't just spare any expense on anything do they?" the blonde queried with an amused smirk, "I wonder what the inside of their main HQ is like."

"Probably even more grandiose and spectacular than this one." Roger stated dryly, "Where do they get the money for this?"

Ryner was the one who ended up answering him, "There's probably a multitude of guilds in the entire continent that pay them the licensing fee and then, there's the funding they receive from the various nations of Earthland...they're probably one of the richest organisations around."

"Who seem to have a thing for the colour white." Naruto quipped in with a grin as he noticed that all members of the organisation wore white with blue trimmings and emblazoned with their organization's crest.

"Well...white is the council's official colour." Ryner answered as they headed towards a reception desk.

Naruto hummed in thought, "Does that mean we'll have to adopt a guild colour?"

"If we are, it has to be gray." Roger interjected from his place on Naruto's shoulder, "It just simply has to be out of principle."

"What principle are you talking about?"

"That I'm the glue that keeps this insane ship of ours afloat."

"If you're basing your whole argument on that" Naruto began as he prodded the cat, "Then we'd leave the guild colour to Ryner. Why you ask? Simple, because he's the one who doesn't have an alcohol problem and he's also the one who doesn't various personality quirks that makes people wonder if he's insane."

"So…" Roger said testingly, "You're finally admitting you might not be right in the head?"

"No, I am perfectly sane, its the world thats insane."

"Spoken by a madman."

Naruto sighed, "Whatever, getting into arguments with an alcoholic cat damages my brain cells."

"Firstly, what brain cells?" a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead, "I'm not an alcoholic." Roger emphasised, "Nor do I have an alcohol problem."

"Yes you do." came the simultaneous answer from Ryner and Naruto.

Roger's eyebrow twitched before he stood up on Naruto's head, "Look here, I don't have a problem, I just highly respect the dutch courage with a large part of my being. Being an alcoholic means-" he stopped before looking at his two companions, "You're not even listening to me are you?" he asked.

"Hmm" Naruto slightly tilted his head up and moved his eyes to try and look at Roger atop his head, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Roger fell off Naruto's head and straight to the floor landing on his face, "I hate all of you so, so, very much."

"We love you too Roger." Ryner quipped cheerily with a grin.

"...How many papers am I going to have to sign?" muttered Naruto as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him that demanded his signature, willing it to burn, along with the others that required to sign to bring the guild idea into life.

"That's the last one Naruto-nii" Ryner informed him as he patted Roger's head, "Finish that one and we're done."

"Yay…" Naruto mock cheered whilst waving an imaginary flag.

"I have the same attitude when it comes to paperwork too."

The group of three turned towards the door to the small office room they were in to see who had spoken and saw two figures in the room. The first figure was a young man with messy blue hair and a prominent red tattoo below and above his right eye. He dressed himself in elegant yet simplistic robes that consisted of a white tunic with black trimmings, decorated collar and matching pair of shoes.

Next to him was a pale skinned woman with long, dark purple hair, brown eyes and a voluptuous figure. She wore a short kimono-like dress that reached her thighs with a yellow obi tied around her waist and sandals and finished off her look with a red lipstick.

At seeing the two figures, Ryner's eyes took the form of stars as he stared at the young man, Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, "What's wrong with you Ryner?" the blonde asked as he saw the blonde slowly drift towards the blue haired man whilst lost in his admiration, "You're acting like a fangirl...but in this case, you're a boy, therefore, you're acting like a fanboy."

Roger let out a snort of laughter, "He's just seeing one of his idols in the flesh, no wonder he's acting like a fanboy."

Naruto frowned, "I'm lost here."

The blue haired man chuckled as he walked further into the office, "Allow me to greet myself, my name is Siegrain, I'm a member of the Magic Council and this is my lovely colleague Ultear." he introduced himself with an extended hand which was eagerly taken by Ryner.

"Oh my, its a pleasure to meet you Siegrain-sama!" the teen gushed out, "You're like one of my favourite mages."

"What's wrong with you Ryner?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression, "Did you not hear him introduce himself to his lovely colleague here?"

All eyes turned towards Naruto, "Naruto-nii…" Ryner asked as he looked at what his older brother like figure was doing. Naruto was currently crouched right next to Ultear and lifting up the bottom end of kimono taking a look underneath it, "...What are you doing?"

The blonde grinned, "Research!" he declared before releasing the hem of the skirt and pulling out a notebook and began writing in it, "Ohh, a black thong, nice!" he exclaimed, "Oh man, if Jiraiya-sensei was here, he would love this place!" he sniggered to himself lecherously, 'Even the kunoichi back home didn't dress as provocative as some of the female mages I've come across!'

Ultear looked down with a dry expression before lashing out with a kick which Naruto dodged and went hide behind Roger, "Don't hurt the kitty cat now!" he shouted out, as he held up Roger a makeshift shield, "I mean, look how cute he is!"

Siegrain chuckled at the antics, "You're a very peculiar person."

"Ah thanks, I guess."

"Do you mind if I ask something?" Naruto shrugged giving him the go-ahead whilst maintaining a suitable distance away from Ultear. Just because he was Jiraiya's student didn't mean he was just going to stand there and take a hit, "What did you mean by 'taking notes'? And who did you mean by Jiraiya?"

"Oh that? I'm an author, I use a pen name that was my senseis name before he died." Naruto answered, "In every bestsellers list, I mostly come out on top."

"Then…" Siegrain dived into his coat and fished out an orange book, "These are your work?"

Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah, I'm delighted to know I have a fan so high up in the workings of the magic world." a sly grin came across his eyes as a glint of mischievousness shone from his eyes, "I'll be depending on you in the future if I ever come across any trouble."

Siegrain let out a bark of laughter, "Haha, you're quite the interesting man. I'll be more than happy enough to help you if you ever have any trouble, after all the council exists to listen and solve the problems of magic world."

Naruto grinned, "That's good to know!"

"Well, good luck with your newly established guild, unfortunately me and Ultear-san have some business to take care of here, we'll have to chat another time." Siegrain said as he waved goodbye with the three followed along with Ultear.

"Bye Siegrain-san, bye Ultear-chan, you look equally lovely from behind as you do from the front!" Naruto chirped out happily before a chunk of debris from the roof smashed into his head and into the ground, "Ow...what just happened?"

Unseen to them, Ultear smirked.

"Karma just happened." Roger sniggered out as he tried to contain his laughter.

"...I'm sure there's at least supposed to be a time lag before karma comes round and hits me in the face."

"Oh drops a large piece of the ceiling on top of your head in this case Naruto-nii…" Ryner added as he looked up to the ceiling, 'That's strange...why is it that part only shows the wear of time unlike the rest of the place?' shrugging it off, he helped his sensei to his feet, "Sometimes, you're so embarrassing...I was hoping you'd be a bit more...mannered in front of one of the Seiten."

Naruto raised a groggy eyebrow, "One of those ten thingies was here?" he asked, "Who was it out of the two?"

"I'm sure you can guess…" Roger interjected, "The kid was making it pretty obvious."

"...Siegrain?" Ryner and Roger nodded, "Well, whatever, anyway, something about him makes me wary or something like that."

"Wary?" Roger asked with a raised eyebrow of interest.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I just can't bring myself to trust him." he shared before sighing, "Maybe its because he's a politician? I've never liked politicians." he jumped to his feet and picked up the stacks of paper on the desk, "Come on, lets go give this in...its about time we mades this shit legit."

Ryner nodded eagerly as he quickly lead the blonde and the cat out of the room.

A pair of footsteps echoed as they hit the ground inside a small forest clearing, "Well…" the owner of the pair of footsteps let out as he stared around the clearing, "I'm sure this part of the forest has seen better days…"

And it had. As the figure surveyed the clearing, he noted the grass was a brown and lifeless colour and looked like it had decayed. This sight was shared among the trees and various other plants in the clearing as they all looked like they had died a long time ago.

Even the few creatures that had been unlucky enough to be located in the clearing looked like they had been dead for decades but the figure could tell they had been healthy only a few hours ago.

"I take it you're the one who did this?" the figure said as he panned his eyes towards a young looking man sat cross legged atop a rock in the middle of the clearing.

The man had short black hair, dark eyes and fair skin. He wore high collared red and tan robes with gold trimmings and a large toga wrapped around his torso.

"What did nature ever do to you to do this?" the figure quipped at the man.

The young man looked behind himself to stare at the figure, "...I was wondering when you were going to turn up."

"Haha" the figure sheepishly laughed as he scratched the back of his head. A habit that had been with him since his childhood, "It was much harder than I thought to leave my friends behind."

"Friends huh?" the man repeated, "It must be nice to already have friends, stranger from another world."

The figure immediately lost his callous demeanor and became serious as he leaned on a tree, "I'm sure you know the question that's begging to come out of my mouth."

The man smiled, "I do. And I know because there's no such energy like the one you have that exists in this world." the man answered calmly, "And I'm probably the only living person whose well aware that there exists other worlds than this, Naruto-san." he paused, "It also helps that I foresaw your arrival in the past but what you do after your arrival is a complete mystery to me, it seems your future here, in this world and how you affect can't be seen, even by the most powerful of clairvoyants."

Naruto sighed as a wry grin came across his face, "Now thats unfair, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Zeref."

"What a lovely name."

"Thank you, most people connect it a name that very few dare to speak off." the now revealed Zeref stood up, "I...believe its best for your health if you leave now Naruto-san...I'd hate to be the cause of you ending your adventure here when it had only just begun." he stated ominously as a black shroud surrounded in his form before forming a dome around him. Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow of interest, "Quickly! LEAVE!" Zeref yelled out.

Naruto blinked as the black shrouded exploded outwards in wave catching him in it. He watched as his skin shrivelled and dehydrated as he fell to his knees as the wave passed him over.

Zeref looked down to the ground in remorse, "...I warned you to leave…"

"D...Don't...count me out...as dead...just yet." Zeref's head shot up to face Naruto after hearing his voice, raspy as it was. No-one had survived his Shiha (Death Wave) before, even dragons had fallen to it.

He watched in awe as Naruto's previously greyed and slacked hair turned back to its vibrant and unruled messy blonde with signs of life returning to his skin. After regenerating, Naruto got up to his feet, "...That was unpleasant." he stated as he stretched his neck.

Zeref blinked, "How?"

"I'm sort of a quasi-immortal, as long as there is natural energy, my body will just absorb it and re-energize my cells" he clenched and unclenched his fist, "And it seems like I'm returned to this 'default' age" he looked up, "I wonder if it has anything to do with the quality of natural energy here?" he mused as he filed that away for letter contemplation.

Zeref shook his head in amusement, "You're truly extraordinary" he stated with a smile on his face, "I'm sure you'll become a deciding factor in the future of humanity" he turned around and began to walk away before stopping, "No...for the future of this world."

Naruto watched Zeref disappear into the woodland before scratching his head, "I really hope he isn't another Madara…" he quietly said, "He's too nice."

'**Wolves can also come in the clothes of sheep.**'

Naruto smiled, 'Afternoon Kurama, nice nap?'

'**Decent enough...but I would be wary against that man...you sensed it did you not?**'

Naruto frowned, 'Yeah I did...and if push comes to shove, I'll be more than willing to kill him.' he finished as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say but thank you for the reviews, the positive feedback is very encouraging!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Recruit And Titania

**Shout outs;-**

**Jangcrome: Yeah...my mistake on that. He would be able to take on Erza and Mirajane easily but in relative terms, I guess it would something like the second bell test with Naruto being Kakashi and so on. He wouldn't go full out against them, but he would still have to take them somewhat seriously.**

**Nep-Nep Sniping: I just took the first name, apart from that Ryner is completely original.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Gunguniru (Spear of Odin)!" Ryner cried out as landed an electrically charged jab on an troll taking it out for the count. As soon as he was done with that, he quickly somersaulted over its fallen body to avoid a swing from a club.

Landing in a crouch, Ryner sprang up clutched the head of one unlucky troll before introducing his knee to its face. Sensing someone behind him, the teen whirled around, elbow outstretched but before he could make contact, the ogre fell to the floor, thanks to a courtesy bullet from Roger who was flying around the caves ceiling whilst taking sniping trolls with extreme prejudice and looking watching the teens back.

"I had that handled Roger!" the teen yelled out as he send several trolls flying with an arc of electricity.

"Sure you did." Roger replied from his place in the air.

At a nearby ledge, above the ongoing battle, Naruto sat down atop the body of a particularly large troll that wore a hat and from its sheer size, many would guess that it was the leader of the trolls currently getting their asses handed to them down below.

From his vantage point he watched enfolding battle happen below before a tap on his shoulder alerted him to someone elses presence. The blonde turned around to look at one of the female captives that had been abducted by the trolls that they had been hired to exterminate and save the abductees whilst they were at it,

"Uh, aren't you going to help them?" she asked.

Naruto simply shook his head, "Nah" the blonde replied, "I took down the boss, the least they can do is take down the small fries." he added as he laid down on his side, "Plus anyway, look at them, they're kicking ass, me joining in would just ruin the festivities."

The girl blinked, "Festivities? You take a life and death battle, where your companions would mostly like a meet a horrible and painful death if they mess up and describe it as festivities?" she asked and Naruto nodded happily, "Are you insane?"

Naruto wagged his finger in the negative manner, "I'm not insane, I just have a peculiar view to the world." he noticed the look of disbelief on the girls face, "You still think I'm insane don't you?" the girl nodded, "You won't be the first and certainly won't be the last."

"Thank you for answering to our job request so quickly." an elderly man dressed in tribal garbs of black and yellow thanked the two mages and secret ninja.

Naruto beamed at the man, "No worries, we were in the area when we received notice of it" the blonde explained, "We just couldn't let some cave dwelling neets ruin your village's prosperity."

"Ah, it seems there's still hope in the future for us then if there's outstanding young people like you in the world." the elder praised with a hearty chuckle, "Well good day, I bid you farewell and a safe journey back."

"See ya elder-jiji." Naruto said as he waved goodbye along with Roger and Ryner who were also saying parting words.

"Today is a good day" Ryner sighed out in content, "Kicked some ugly monster ass, saved a village, increased our guilds reputation-"

"-Got a kiss from the elder's granddaughter." Roger said with a sly grin from atop Naruto's shoulder.

"-Got a kiss from the elder's granddaughter." the teen stopped talking and blinked in confusion before a blush came across his features, "W-wait a second, how did you guys know?"

Naruto grinned knowingly, "Anything that happens with my cute apprentice, I simply have to know."

"So in other words…" Ryner started off plainly, blush still on face, "You spy on me?"

"Well, we wouldn't call it spying…" Naruto began as he scratched his chin before looking up at his feline teammate, "I'd say, we would call it, casual observation from shadowy corners and to amuse ourselves." he finished with a nod from the head which was shared by Roger.

"So not only do you spy on me, you also stalk me?" the teen dead panned in monotone, "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

The human and cat looked at each other before looking at Ryner and shrugging, "Not really." they answered with a grin.

They laughed some more as Ryner grumbled angrily and continued to laugh as they disappeared in a flash of yellow.  
- Fortuna -  
The group of three reappeared in the hall of their guild building. In truth, their guild building was more of a club house. The house had five levels to it and on the first floor comprised of the common room, the second floor was the living areas, the third floor was the medical area, fourth floor was the storage room and armoury with the fifth being Naruto's study and office. There was also a basement level which Naruto had carved out with his earth manipulation to create a large, training area filled with different terrain and weather effects thanks to some seals.

The common room they had appeared in was fairly large, allowing a large group of people to be present in the room without suffocating them with large flower pots decorating the four corners of the room. There was a lowered area to the front of the room where several large sofas were positioned in front of a large lacrima tv which also doubled as a projector for any job briefings and communication device.

In the middle of the room was a large mead table made from the wood of Naruto's Mokuton trees, just like the entire building was made from the same wood. Placed around the table were eight leather padded seats for people to sit whilst they ate.

At the back was a large, rectangular pass-through window and sliding door that was connected to a large kitchen area made from shiny, black marble with a large kitchen island in the middle that also acted as the stove.

"...Man this place is empty…" Ryner commented as he slumped down at a nearby chair.

Naruto suppressed a laugh, "Well yeah, the Fire's Will guild has only been active for a grand total of two weeks and a bit." the blonde pointed out as he went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of sake, "You can't really expect us to have recruits lining up by the dozen to join us."

Ryner sighed as he accepted the reasoning. He raised up his arm and turned to the back of his arm and looked at the guild insignia placed there, which was a stylised flame which spiraled inwards at the end and smirked, "Look out world, the Fire's Will is coming." he muttered contently.

He blinked and turned his head towards Naruto and Roger who were helping themselves to some branded sake called 'Mt. Myoboku Fire Brand Sake' that Roger had become hooked on, which coincidentally, he peddled in both the legal and illegal markets for a premium price which many seemed to be willing to pay for as it was certainly different from what many people drank, "Naruto-nii" the blonde turned to the teen, "You said you were going to explain the meaning behind the name yesterday."

Naruto blinked before recognition came across his face, "Oh yeah…I did didn't I?" he muttered. The blonde made his way towards Ryner and took a seat beside him, "Well, its sort of based on a philosophy from my home country called the Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire)."

"Hi no Ishi?" the dark haired teen repeated.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, the summary of the belief is this is that, the country is like a very, very large family unit and every n-mage" the blonde corrected himself before he could say 'ninja', "with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes and fights to protect the country, as previous generations had done before them." he hummed as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face, "You might say, I intend to do that very same thing with our guild and make it into one large family where everyone cares for one another, look out for each other and fight for each other" he looked down and beamed at Ryner, "Well something like that at the least."

"Heh" Ryner smirked, "So essentially we're a gonna be a big family?" the blonde nodded, still beaming, which was joined by Ryner, "Good, I always wanted to join a guild like that."

"Kami...you two are emotional little girls inside aren't you?" Roger interjected the touching moment.

Ryner looked down at the cat and smirked, "Yeah right, you know you would love to be part of our guild, you'll be the sempai to many people."

Roger snorted as he looked away, "Whatever, I'm going to go to sleep."

"No you're not."

Roger turned towards Naruto, "I'm not?"

The blonde nodded as he placed a paper in front of them, "You two have got a job to take care off."

The two blinked, "Us two as in me and Ryner?" he asked as he pointed between him and the teen and Naruto nodded once more, "How come you're not coming?"

"Because I don't want to?" the blonde offered as he slipped the paper to Ryner, "And also because I trust you guys enough to take care of yourselves without me having to come and save your asses."

"Its a delivery mission…" Ryner stated out as he read the paper before bringing his eyes to stare at Naruto, "...How can we fail a simple delivery mission?"

"Who knows? Nobody knows, so get going!" the blonde quickly said as he shooed the two away. Grumbling to themselves, the cat and teenager set off on their first adventure. Sitting alone in the guildhall, the blonde scratched his chin, "...What do I do now?" he shrugged, "Might as well go train I guess…"

- Some Time Later -

"Thank you for accepting our job request and coming so quickly." a plainly dressed man thanked as he looked at the female mage in front of him.

The mage put on a small smile, "Don't worry about it, I intend to finish this job as quickly as possible and put your fears to rest, I swear it on my name Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, I'll defeat whatever monster thats terrorizing you."

The man smiled and nodded as he was reassured by Erza's declaration, "But please be careful, whatever fiend or fiends that's going around killing the Horned Devils must be very strong, so please take care of yourself."

- Elsewhere -

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed atop the body of a large single horned monster, before wiping his nose with the back of his hand, "If those two idiots are bad mouthing me, I'm going to hurt them." he finished with a mutter.

'**Oi Naruto, let me out, I want to stretch my legs for a bit.**' Kurama's voice asked from inside his head.

'Ah okay, try not to do anything too strenuous would you?' he pleaded with one of his tenants, 'And no bijuudama just cause you feel like it.'

'**I ****promise nothing**.'

Naruto sighed, 'I figured as much.' the blonde quickly bit his thumb and did some quick hand seals, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama (Summoning Jutsu: Kurama)**!" he quietly intoned as he slammed his hand into the ground were a puff of smoke signified the arrival of his oldest companion.

Kurama appeared from the smoke with his height drastically reduced from his normal towering frame to that of the same level of the giants with his tails swishing about behind him. The fox grinned as he looked at the devils who looked at the nine-tailed fox with confused looks before a look of hunger flashed across their eyes, "**Thinking of me as your dinner?**" he asked playfully before rushing and removing the heads from some of the devils with a claw swipe, "**Well, you're going to have to work for your meal!**"

Naruto simply stood near the body as he watched Kurama dive into the fray as he fought against the devils, "...Leave some for me you greedy bastard!" the blonde yelled out as he also charged in.

- Elsewhere In Fiore -

"It's so hot…" Ryner muttered wearily as he trudged through the desert area towards the location of their delivery mission, "Fiore is so green…" he began, "Where the hell did a desert pop out off?"

"Who knows?" Roger asked from atop his shoulder, "I don't and certainly don't care." he sniffed himself and blanched, "Do you how hard its going to be to rid myself of the smell of sweat? Do you? I mean do you!?"

"No I don't actually" answered the teen dryly, "And neither do I find myself caring but then again, you can always lick yourself clean."

Roger looked at Ryner with a dry expression, "I'm not some common, household cat."

"You sure about that?" Ryner asked intently, "I mean, all you do is eat, laze about and sleep. You don't even help around the guild hall at all."

"And looking after your back during job requests doesn't count as any type of work?"

"I actually don't need your help looking after my back, I can perfectly look after myself."

"Keep telling yourself that."

The two guild members continued arguing against themselves as they walked towards their destination with article of their delivery.  
Their mission was simple enough, go to a village located in the more desertic regions of Fiore deliver some articles of clothing, but due to the harshness of the desert and the monsters that dwelled underneath the sands, the request was made by the tailor to have mages deliver it.

The two mages continued bickering that they had completely missed the fact that as they neared the place of their delivery, the desert area started becoming less desertic with patches of grass and fauna located here and there before soon enough, they found themselves staring at a looming forest.

From their vantage point, the two mages could see some sort of fire or light coming from the other side of the forest where a rather large path was conveniently laid out for them.

"...I guess we go forward then?" Roger said unsurely as the tree were much larger than he had thought possible unless they were on of the tree Naruto grew with his magic.

"...Seems like it. I really hope this is nothing more than a simple delivery request…" Ryner muttered as he began to walk down the path, "This Sun Village better be worth it."

- Wooded Area In Fiore -

"This is going to be bad…" Erza muttered as she looked around the clearing where several bodies of the horned devils, "At this rate its going to appear, I have to quickly find whatever is causing this and stop it!"

She looked around and noticed a path of forests leading further into 'Cinque Demoni Forest.' Nodding to herself, Erza ran full pelt following the trail of destruction.

- Sun Village -

"...Roger...am I seeing this correctly?" Ryner asked with a twitching eye as he looked at the giant gate entrance of Sun Village.

The gate itself towered towered over them, nearly as big as the giant forest that had surrounded them earlier. Through the gate, they could see a village with buildings designed in such a way it reminded Ryner of buildings he had seen of the medieval eras of long ago.

But what really rocked his boat wasn't the giants just walking around the village like normal, no, he could handle that as he knew that Earthland was populated with various creatures ranging from small to giant.

He could deal with them.

What really knocked his rocker was the giant, burning fire in the distant that seemed to tower even more so than the giant buildings themselves.

"...Are we talking about the giant fire?" the cat replied as he also stared wide eyed at the distant fire, "Cos if so, I'm definitely seeing it...I'm surprised that thing hasn't burned this place down to the ground."

"Haha!" the two mages were knocked to the floor when they heard a hearty laughter from behind them. The two got up and looked behind them to see a giant resident of the Sun Village, "The Eternal Flame is the guardian of our village. There is no chance it would harm us, its inhabitants." the giant knelt down to the two mages, "You must be the mages who accepted our request for a delivery?"

Ryner blinked before he quickly got himself to his feet, "Ah yeah, thats us!"

The giant chuckled, "It's good to see a human who isn't scared of our size." the giant chuckled out before lowering his palm which the two mages signified meant, 'Hop on' which they did. With the two mages secured, the giant stood back to his full height and entered the town towards an unknown destination, "Now then, I hope your journey wasn't anything too difficult?"

Ryner shook his head, "No, it was simple enough."

"And by simple, he means we had to fight off hordes of desert scorpions, then enter the giant forest and nearly get eaten by giant rodents, nah, not difficult at all." Roger interjected.

"Excuse him. He complains about everything."

"Well someone has too." Roger added, "...I need some booze."

"...And an alcoholic."

"Aahaha!" the giants booming laughter could be heard as he walked through the village waving at those who greeted him, "I think he'll fit perfectly well here" he paused for breath, "In fact, tonight we're having a feast to celebrate the founding of our village, maybe we can see you there?"

Ryner noted that many of the villagers treated this particular giant with a lot of respect and guessed he was quite important in the hierarchy of the village, and it would be rude for them not to accept.

It also didn't help Roger was pleading him with his eyes to just accept the offer, "Sure, I think our guild master won't mind us being late for a couple of days." he paused and thought about everything he knew about Naruto, "...I hope so."

"Don't count on it. I wouldn't be surprised if he got himself in a ridiculous situation by just taking a walk." Roger remarked cynically.

Ryner opened his mouth and raised a finger to dispute that, but his mouth closed and opened for several moments before lowering his finger and looking straight ahead, "Ah what do I care?" he asked himself, "He's not paying me enough to defend him."

The giant let out another laugh, "You're a very strange guild mages." the giant paused before a sheepish laugh escaped his lips, "Ah where are our manners? We never introduced ourselves, my name is Nirra, the head of the village."

"Ryner and Roger at your service Nirra-san." Ryner introduced themselves with a sheepish grin. Manners and eloquent went something that was exactly drilled in the guild. They did call the mayor of their host village Jiji after all.

As the giant and his two companions made their way into the surprisingly quite large village, Ryner couldn't help but feel that they were being watched and followed. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't see the source.

Following just Nirra a few meters away, a buxom teenage girl with long red hair tied into braids behind her back and red eyes watched in surprise and slight trepidation at the giants two guests on his shoulders.

This was the first time for her at seeing someone in the village that wasn't a giant like the rest of its inhabitants and was the same size as her. Gulping down her anxiety after having to duck into cover to hide from the strange grey haired boy, she continued to follow them.

She was thinking of leaving the village and exploring the world for a few years...maybe she could learn whatever she could from this boy?

- Cinque Demoni Forest -

Erza had been following the trail of bodies for the past day, only stopping when she needed to rest and continuing onwards. As she traversed through the forest and subduing any creature that thought of her as a simple and easy food. She had noted that the bodies of the Horned Devils was thinning out.  
This wasn't a good sign as it meant that this particular clan was nearly out of members and soon enough, the strongest of them would appear to check what was happening on members of its clan.

Horned Devils weren't really that special in the scheme of things, they weren't particularly smart. In fact, in the grand scheme of things, they were just really oversized Vulcans with limited speech capabilities and didn't have the Take Over ability.

Maybe solid A-level monsters at best alone and definitely solid in groups of more than three.

Add in the fact that they always travelled or stayed in clan units that numbered around 60's then thats a whole S-rank monster slaying request that can be taken by an S-rank mage along with a few other mages for additional support...if it was only to cut them down in numbers some.

They had a ridiculous birth rate.

For the destruction of a whole clan, it would take maybe two or three S-rank mages along with exceptionally gifted mages that didn't yet classify but had potential to be S-rank.

This was simply because the members of a clan had something of a hivemind. Which was connected back to the Patriarch of the clan, which in turn, was bigger, stronger, faster than the normal ones.

And for creatures that had devil in their names, they were really caring about family and if enough clan members were killed, the Patriarch would take it upon themselves to find the killer and kill them themselves.

And whatever killing these devils with ease had to be particularly strong.

And that meant whatever battle that would be undertaken would be destructive to the forest and endanger the lives of the village that had requested the job.

Clearing a bit of trees, Erza came to a skidding halt in a large clearing as she looked around for any more signs or clues in the direction of whatever creature that was causing this whole mess to unfold.

As she scanned the area around her, she felt eyes on her back. Steadily turning around, she came to a sight that confused her...a giant red fox, about the same size as the devils themselves, with nine tails lying about its form, with the occasional one swishing through the air, and red eyes just staring at her in interest and boredom.

She had come across foxes before, even foxes that were different from normal due to some alterations by magic thanks to a mad scientist or two, but she had never come across such a species of fox that had nine tails too.

And she could feel the fox was powerful. Inherently so.

Erza ex-quipped two swords in both her hands, "I don't know what you are, but I have to stop you here before things escalate!"

The fox blinked as it watched Erza get herself ready for a fight. Erza tensed as she saw the fox bring a paw up and point towards her and glance its eyes to a tree to the side of the clearing, "**Oi Naruto…**" the fox began, much to Erza's surprise at the fact the fox could talk, "**Can I eat her?**"

Erza followed the fox's glance whilst keeping the fox itself in vision just in case it tried something. Foxes where known as tricksters for a reason.  
And it also didn't help that she remembered the name Naruto from somewhere.

Her eyes quickly came across the figure of a blonde boy with blue eyes that looked the same age as her who was watching her intently with a look of amusement on his face, "Hi there!" the blonde called out as he waved her a 'hello'. The blonde jumped down from the tree to land in front of the fox, "No you can't eat her. She must be here for a reason."

The fox shrugged, "**Whatever, I'm going back to sleep.**"

Naruto let out an amused sigh before turning around and began walking over to Erza, "I'm Naruto…" he slowed as he a thinking looking came across his face where he cupped his hand underneath his chin whilst resting on the other which was crossed around his chest. He rubbed his chin in thought as he scrutinized Erza as he walked around her before stopping in front of her, "...We've met before haven't we?"

Erza blinked as she finally managed to regain herself. Now it was her time to scrutinizing the blonde before she managed to recognize him from his unique appearance. Sure there were many blondes that could be found in Earthland, but none had such clear-cut blue eyes and a tanned complexion such as his.  
And the ridiculous golden, coloured hair too.

"...I think we have. Lotto City." she answered as she relaxed herself somewhat.

"Lotto City…?" Naruto mumbled about as he remembered that clusterfuck all over again before his eyes lit up in remembrance, "You were the girl with pinky!"

'Pinky?' Erza repeated in thought before she connected the dots, "His name is Natsu." she stated simply.

Naruto shrugged dismissively, "And I find myself not caring in the slightest." his eyes trailed downwards, "...I have to say though, you've clearly grown up from the little girl I saw last time."

"Ah thank you?" Erza said unsurely as she cocked her head to the side. She was quite sure he was referencing to her bust if the angle of his head was any inclination, "I think for these talks to continue being civil…" she began, "My face is up here."

Naruto grinned, "Civil? Why should they be civil?" he asked, his grin becoming more coy by the second, "Why don't we just follow our downright primal instincts and get freaky right here, right now?"

Erza blinked at the brazen and quite blunt proposition he had just offered her. Sure, she was no stranger to flirting, she had been chased after in her past but her personality somewhat put any pursuer off in the long-run, but even with her limited interactions with the opposite sex who went afraid of a girl that walked around in armour, she at least knew there had to be some sort of tact in the game.

He didn't have any of that.

It seemed quite blunt and straight to the point.

Just like her.

"**If you're going to bone her brat**" she was broken out of her musings by the giant fox, "**At least do it in private. Have some shame or decency.**"

Erza blinked in confusion and embarrassment. Bone? Who was boning who here exactly? She was certainly not going to get boned by anybody in that matter. Or anytime soon.

Naruto grinned and stuck out his tongue at the fox, "Like you wouldn't want to watch."

"**I rather not watch you hairless monkey's get 'freaky' in front of me. Even more so when that damned pervert was your master. Who knows what's inside that head of yours by now?**"

Naruto was about to retort before he felt the ground shake, "...What was that?"

"Oh no." Erza gasped as she looked around worriedly, "Its here."

Naruto looked perplexed as the shaking became stronger with each passing moment as he stared at the tensing female who seemed like she was getting herself ready for battle, "...What's here?"

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He was answered when a giant armour-clad-giant-axe-wielding-menacing-looking-creature, easily the height of the giant trees littering the forest crashed through into the clearing, "Never mind. My question has been answered."

"**Is it from the same race as those other horned things?**" Kurama asked as he got up to his feet with no rush whatsoever as the creature stared at them with murder in its eyes.

Well, more specifically Naruto and Kurama, "Yeah...and I'm guessing thats the boss." he turned to look at Kurama who was lazily meander past him without a care in the world, "Want me to increase your size?"

Kurama snorted in disbelief, "**I faced off against Hashirama's Shin Susenju (True Several Thousand Hands) which easily dwarfed me...I'd be damned if I can't take this little thing at this size**" the fox grinned maliciously, "**Plus I like the occasional handicapped fight every now and then.**"

Naruto shrugged as he moved next to Erza, "Whatever you say." he said as he suddenly picked up the Fairy Tail witch bridal-style.

Erza blinked confusedly before a light tinge of pink appeared on cheeks, "W-What are you doing!?"

Naruto looked down and grinned at her, "Getting us to better seats for the view of the fight of course." he answered with a grin before jumping onto a nearby treetop, "Or, we could just leave Kurama here and go get married right away."

"M-Marriage? We just met!"

"Not really, we met four years ago and I'm sure you feel and see the red string of fate connecting us together." the blonde said as he looked down at her with a mischievous grin.

"Put me down or I'm going to start cutting you." Erza dead panned, hints of pink still on her cheeks.

Naruto did as requested, he was quite sure she would follow up on her threat, "Mah, so mean."

Erza ignored the blonde and was about to jump back down to the clearing and help fight what she assumed was the blonde's unique magical familiar only to have a firm hand planted on her shoulder stop her from doing so, "Its best not to get involved...trust me."

The look in his eyes told her he was serious before nodding to him. She wondered why she had easily and quickly followed his suggestion. There was just something about him she guessed. A quality she felt whenever she was around Natsu but much stronger, way stronger.

As she cast a glance at the blonde, she just had to wonder who he was? From the signs of battle happening down below between his familiar and the patriarch devil, he was quickly powerful to be able to control such a creature.

It was impossible for someone not to be in their line of work to not be powerful and not well known. It was just that simple.

Maybe Levi or Macao would be able to enlighten her on the blonde. As she turned her head back to the ensuing fight between giant monster and giant fox, she had to wonder what the hell a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball) was and why Naruto was so adamant it not be used anywhere near here or near him for that matter.

- Sun Village -

Flare sighed to herself as she clutched her backpack as she made her way towards the desert surrounding the village she had grown up in. She cursed her apprehension as she was never able to even get alone and speak with the first same sized person as her that she had come across. She didn't know what to do or what to talk about.

Where people from the outside world the same size as her?

Of course they would, wouldn't they? Even the children of the village where much larger than her.

Wait, she couldn't even talk to one person, how was she going to survive in the world? Hide away from every single person in sight?

And what about money? She really doubted the currency used in the Sun Village would be useable in the outside world. Hell, she couldn't even carry one coin with her because of the size difference.

Eh...maybe this wasn't such a good idea as she had initially thought. She looked up, it was still late and the feast would still be raging on and she could just as easily sneak back into the village just like she had sneaked out.

"Oh, you're here. We were wondering if you were going to turn up."

Flare jumped into the air as she looked in front of her too see the same person and his pet, she assumed, looking at her with a smile on his face, "Eh...h-hello t-there…"

Ryner blinked before chuckling, "I guess you would be nervous. I am the first person your size you've seen huh?" Flare nodded hastily. Ryner chuckled some more and held out his hand, "Ryner Greystone and this is Roger." he introduced themselves to the girl to the girl with Roger waving an intoxicated hello.

"F-Flare Corona." she said tentatively as she took the hand and shook it quickly and lightly.

Ryner nodded, "Nice name." the mage said as he walked away but noted he couldn't feel the girls presence next or behind him. He turned his head, "You coming or what?" he asked with a coy grin, "Don't you want to see the world and all?"

Flare blinked, "What do y-you mean?"

Ryner grinned, "Nirra-san hired us to look after you since he figured you were going to leave eventually."

Flare blinked, "N-Nirra-san knew?" she quivered out.

Ryner nodded, "Yeah, he also said you can come back anytime you want if you had seen enough." Flare's eyes watered, "So...you coming?"

Flare nodded quickly and briskly walked to Ryner and caught up with him.

- Fortuna - Fire's Will Guild Hall -

Naruto yawned as he ambled his way through the front door of the guild. He had only been expecting to be gone for a week tops but due to Kurama's need to fight something that wasn't him.

They had stayed in that forest for two weeks and thanks to Kurama, he couldn't return to it for a long time too.

Dammit! He had explicitly said no Bijuudama!

Stupid fox and his need to leave with a large bang.

He was quite glad that Erza took all of that in good stride. He had sweat dropped wondering what she had or was seeing daily to leave her so...detached that she couldn't really bother care to question why there was now a 3 km radius wide crater in the earth where a mountain used to be.

Either she had one hell of a poker face or was used to just seeing crazy shit in general.

"H-Hello there N-Naruto-san."

The blonde stopped and looked into the living room to see a girl he had never seen before, Roger with a bottle of whisky in his hands as per and Ryner waving towards him excitedly, "Look aniki, we've got a new member!" the teen exclaimed, "Her name's Flare and she wants to join our guild! This puts us up to three members!"

Roger snapped his head towards the teen, "Hey!" he yelled out, "You mean four!"

"You don't have the guild symbol anywhere on your persons, so you don't count." the teen stated dryly.

"Do you have any idea what putting magic ink on this fur will do to it? Do you?"

Ryner ignored the rambling cat and looked at Naruto, "So what do you say?"

Naruto simply unsealed the guild stamp and threw it at the teen, "I say welcome aboard this train wreck Flare…" he said as he continued on his way to his room, "Oh yeah! Ryner!" the teen turned towards the door, "I expect to not hear any questionable sounds coming from yours or Flare's room!"

Ryner's face slowly lit up whilst Flare looked unsurely between the madly cackling cat and the red teen, "What d-does Naruto-san mean by t-that?"

"Nothing!" Ryner quickly yelled out, "Nothing at all! So where do you want your guild stamp?"  
Flare thought about it before pointing at the inside of her right breast. Ryner simply stared and looked up at the girl, "...You're joking right?" the girl shook her head, "...Of course you weren't."

"Seems like a long, cold shower for you Ryner."

Roger simply received a quick and heated finger from the teen.

* * *

**AN: What exactly is this SOPA thing everyone is on about? British here...we don't really get much news on the individual acts of America unless it wholly impacts us in some form or way.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Old Acquaintance & Devils

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned both of this beautifully crafted pieces of work, but I don't. Fuck-a-doodle-doo.**

* * *

- Old Acquaintances And Devils -

- Several Miles Away From Hargeon -

The heavy sounds of footstep could be heard as they planted themselves into the forest ground as a figure ran through the forest at top speed away from the direction of the port town of Hargeon.

The figure stopped for a second and leaned across a tree trunk to catch their breath from their exhausting run since escaping from the Hargeon Town Prison if the dull grey coloured prison robes were any indication, "Damn that Salamander and the blonde haired bimbo…" the figure growled out in-between deep breaths of air.

The light from the moon fell over the forest as the cloud that had been covering the moon illuminating the area to reveal the one formerly known as Purominensu no Bora, although the man seemed to have seen better days as his body had become thinner and his face was more sickly and pale looking.

After getting his breath back and finishing his cursing of the two mages responsible for his imprisonment in Hargeon prison for the past few months, Bora stood back up and continued making his way towards the border of Fiore. It wouldn't be long before officials figured out he was missing from his prison cell and he at least wanted to be in another region by the time a full search party had been started for his persons.

As he continued making a run for the border, his ears picked up a crunching sound in the air. Bora stopped and looked in the direction and prepared himself for action against any pursuers. He didn't or wasn't planning on going back to jail for his activities as an entrepreneur, it was merely business, so what if his activities resulted in the displacement of hundreds of girls? It was just simply in pursuit of the profit.

As he stared into the shadows of the forest with scrutiny, he watched as a small fox jumped into the clearing, Bora let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, I'd be relieved to, I mean, it must get all nerve wrecking having to watch your back after escaping from prison and all that."

Bora nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice that wasn't his own. Quickly darting away from his previous position, Bora turned around to look at a pale skinned young man, idly reading a book without a care in the world, even though the low visibility in the area would have meant that the activity itself should be troublesome at the most. "Who are you!?" Bora demanded as he prepared himself for battle.

The man shrugged, "You can call me Alexei." the young man introduced himself as he pocketed his book, "And what I want is simple...I'm here to ask you some questions."

Bora raised an eyebrow, "You're not an official?"

"Do I look like I'm one?" Alexei asked derisively, "You need to work on your observational skills."

Bora's eyebrow twitched at the insult at his skills, "And what questions do I have to answer for you?"

Alexei hummed in thought, "...You were a member of a guild called Beelzebub's Curse right?"

Bora shivered at the reminder of the guild he had been once in which had gone on to be destroyed by one monstrously strong guy, "Yes I was." he freely admitted, he didn't see in any problems in answering this man's questions if it meant he could get on with his escaping without a fight, he just wanted to finish and feed this man's curiosity quickly, "Some blonde bastard just came and ruined it whilst we were on the up."

Alexei raised an eyebrow, "Blonde?" he repeated. All Alexei knew was that he had been hired to find and kill the man who had been responsible for the destruction of the guild formerly known as Beelzebub's Curse. Honestly he didn't know why such a shadowy but seemingly powerful group, that he didn't even know the name of, would be interested in a dark guild that wasn't even under the influence of the Balam Alliance.

If the group wasn't under the Balam Alliance, it was either very ballsy like Raven Tail which had the strength to back-up their refusal to become nothing more than a subsidiary to a larger more powerful guild or it was of no consequent to the larger scheme of things and was nothing of nothing of note in the slightest and didn't have anything going for it.

This could have been to various factors such as it was newly created or that they hadn't actually stepped on any of the Alliance's toes by operating in none of their areas of influence, instead, having most of their activities on the fringes of those areas of influence. Quite smart of them actually, doing low key jobs that none of the stronger guilds want or have slipped their nets and thus not causing or attracting any problems and future grievances. It also helped that at the time, their guild base was a complete unknown.

Now that was something.

The only guilds that had a complete lack of information on the base of the dark guilds in Fiore were the three head guilds of the alliance, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. With other dark guilds, there would be at least some information on the general location of the dark guilds base. That was something indeed.

"Care to give me a description of this guy who defeated an entire guild by his lonesome?"

Bora raised an eyebrow in the apparent interest this person was showing but shook it of, time was of the essence and the quicker he got rid of him, the quicker he would be out of the country, "Yeah, I didn't get much of a look at the bastard, but he was blonde, blue eyes and had a tanned complexion." he paused in thought, "Now that I think about, he was probably in his late teens or early twenties at the least. Erigor would probably know more, heard the bastard survived his encounter with him, don't know how he did with all that blood."

"Erigor?" Alexei repeated with a raised eyebrow, "I've heard that name from somewhere…"

Bora nodded, "Yeah, Erigor the 'Shinigami'." Bora scoffed out the name and epithet in disgust, "All he is a bloodthirsty asshole."

"Aha" Alexei nodded with disinterest before snapping his fingers, "Don't really give a damn about your troubles, do you have a name of this blonde who royally kicked your incompetent guilds' ass?"

Bora ignored the slight at the reference of his incompetence and merely shook his head, "I never heard him say his name, maybe Erigor knows, last I heard, he was running around with the Eisenwald Guild, maybe try him."

"Huh" Alexei sighed out with a nod of the head, "I guess this whole trip wasn't all that useless." a look of contemplation came across his face, "Wait...that means I have to find this Erigor guy…" he groaned in annoyance, "This job is getting more problematic by the minute."

"Aha" Bora nodded dumbly along, "Well, you see if I've got to go, wouldn't want me going back to jail now do we?"

"No we wouldn't want that."

- Some Time Later -

"We've got something here captain!" a policeman called out as he followed a hound into a forest clearing.

"Good job man." the captain congratulated as he walked onto the scene only to have a puzzled expression come across his face, "...What the hell am I looking at here?" he asked with irritation and confusion in his tone.

The reason why was because on the forest floor, there was a circular scorch mark that had blackened the grass and judging from the slight heat radiating of the area, whatever had happened, had happened just recently. The captain, scratching his head underneath his cap looked at one of the officers with an identifying lacrima, "...What exactly am I looking at here Jenkins?"

Jenkins coughed into his hand, unsure of what to say, "Ah well…" he stammered out, "Apparently from the residue we're getting from this place...Bora was standing right here when whatever vaporised this area."

The captain groaned as he rubbed his temples, "The paperwork I'm going to have to file for this shit…" he grumbled out in annoyance. He should be home right now, not dealing with this shit, "Whatever, secure the area and look for any clues to whatever or whoever did this." The officers nodded as they saluted their superior before doing what was asked of them.

- Magnolia -

"ERZA'S BACK!" Loki shouted out as he ran back inside his guild quickly.

Loki was a handsome young man with short, messy orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a green coat with a wide collar and a prominent furred trimmed hood that was whitish/brownish in colour over a light red shirt with flower motifs, black pants and white sneakers.

The normally loud guildhall of the Fairy Tail guild immediately silenced to an unheard of degree when the guild members realised that the strongest female mage and disciplinarian of their guild was back. This was felt even more by two teens that had been embroiled in a brawl suddenly stopping with looks of fear on their faces as they heard the warning from their fellow guild member.

The sounds of the guild doors being opened could be heard as everyone turned towards the entrance to see Erza walking into the hall whilst holding up a giant horn decorated with various jewels at the bottom of it. "...I think I'm just going to go now…" Loki mumbled as he slid towards the nearest exit.

Erza let out a sigh as she set down the giant horn, "I'm back, is the master present?"

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane greeted happily as she usually did as she waved at her fellow mage, "Master is at the regular meeting."

"Erza-san…" a mage asked as he shakily pointed at the horn, "What is that thing?"

Erza let out a content sigh and smile grace her lips, "Oh, the villagers decided to decorate the horn of the demon I subdued, so I thought I should bring it back as a souvenir." she looked towards the mage, "Will it be a nuisance."

The mage shook his head quickly, "Nop, not in the slightest at all."

"The horn of the demon she subdued…"

"S-she really doesn't do anything half-assed does she?"

"Anyway" Erza took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips as she looked across the hall, "I hear you you've been causing trouble again." a collective gulp could be heard throughout the entire room, "Even if master forgives you, I won't."

"W-Who's she?" Lucy asked unsurely as she looked at the somewhat intimidating female mage.

Lucy was a fairly buxom teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied up in ribbons, big, brown eyes and a fair complexion. She wore a blue and white Heart Kreuz branded, sleeveless blouse, a blue short skirt that showed her thighs that had a brown belt holding it up that held a whip and a set of keys and finished her look with black boots.

"That's Erza!" Happy...happily announced as he looked at the female witch with his ever present smile on his face. Happy was a small blue cat, best friend and constant companion of Natsu, "She's really strong by the way. You wouldn't last a second against her."

Lucy looked down at the cat with a dry expression, "I wasn't planning on fighting her in the first place."

Erza looked around the room and saw her first target for disciplinary action in the form of a young woman with long brown hair, brown eyes with a slim body and ample bust. She wore a blue bikini top, dark red capri pants and a light pink coloured belt hanging loosely around her hips. She finished her look with sandals and a feather shaped hand bag that was held together by an over the shoulder strap.

The young woman was currently drinking down a large barrel of alcohol like nobodies business, "Cana!" the female flinched as she turned her head slowly towards the direction of Erza, "That's an inappropriate drinking posture."

With her first victim done with, Erza continued her duty, "Visitor, if you're going to dance, do it outside." a young man wearing a black body suit with white trimmings flinched, "Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor, pick them up." a man wearing a floral shirt with a pompadour-style hair cut flinched as he turned to the floor to do as instructed.

"Nav...are you still hanging around the job request board? Pick a job already and go do it." a tall man dressed in indian-like wear lowered his head at the scalding. Erza continued her action for a few more minutes before letting out a sigh as she brushed her hair to the side, "You guys sure give me a lot of trouble, but I won't say any more things for today."

'I think you said more than enough.' Lucy thought as she saw the depressed aura around the hall compared to the previous joyous atmosphere, "Is she the enforcer or disciplinary or something around here?" she whispered quietly to Happy.

"She's Erza!" Happy answered back.

"...That doesn't answer my question…"

Lucy yelped when she saw Erza looking towards her and began freaking out when Erza made her way towards her. She was about to mumble out what she had done wrong before Erza spoke up, "Happy, are Natsu and Gray here?" "

Aye!" Happy answered as he waved his hands to the side of him to point in the direction of the two mages. Lucy let out a sigh as she looked at Natsu only to let out a sweatdrop at seeing the previously fighting mages hugging each other fearfully as if they were best friends, although the stench of fear they were eroding could be smelt from miles away.

"H-Hey Erza!" Gray greeted shakily as he swung an arm over Natsu whilst shaking him with the free hand he had, "I'm b-being good f-friends w-with N-Natsu l-like always!"

Gray was a teenage boy around the same age as Natsu with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and had a toned and muscular body with his guild insignia on his left pectoral. Currently, he was only in his black boxers.

"Aye!" Natsu answered, mimicking Happy's signature word.

"Natsu became like Happy!?" Lucy cried out in shock at the boys behaviour.

Erza nodded happily, completely ignorant of the two boys' behaviour, "I see…best friends do fight with each other once in a while, but it makes me much happier to see you two being close like this always."

"No...like I've been telling you this whole time...it's not like we're best friends or anything." Gray shakily tried to explain their current predicament.

"Aye." Natsu answered simply.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing, the headstrong, stubborn simpleton that was Natsu was acting like a puppet, "I've never seen Natsu act like this!"

Mirajane giggled as she used a light pen to draw a very bad face portrait of Natsu, Gray and Erza, "Both Natsu and Gray are terrified of Erza."

"Ehhh!?" Lucy cried out in shock, "Actually, why do you need to draw a chart to show it? And you're very bad at it."

Mirajane's head sunk as a cloud of depression hanged over her, "...Is that so?" before immediately pecking right up, "Well, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight when they were younger and was promptly beaten."

"No way! That Natsu!?"

"And she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up to!"

"...I could understand why though."

"Loki hit on Erza and nearly got himself killed."

"..." Lucy was just speechless on that and simply decided to listen into the conversation between the scary female mage.

"I'm glad to see both of you are doing great." her face took an expression of some seriousness, "Actually, I have a favour to ask of you two." Natsu and Gray blinked in shock, Erza, asking them for a favour? Did hell freeze over whilst they were unaware? "Whilst I was returning, I heard something very troubling, usually, I would ask master about this but since he isn't here...I need your help, you'll come with me right?"

The sound of a pin could be heard dropping in the guild from the sheer silence that was emanating in the hall at this very moment was unheard of in the usually noisy guild, "W-What's going on?" Cana finally broke the silence as she asked the question various others wanted to ask.

"Erza! Asking to team up!? Did hell freeze over whilst I wasn't looking!?"

"She's someone that can defeat a humongous monster too!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Happy's face as he looked up in shock at Erza, "What could the job be like for Erza to ask for help?"

Lucy held her hand over her chest as she somehow felt her heart beat like no tomorrow at the sheer tension going through the room, even though this was her first time meeting Erza, "We'll leave tomorrow, prepare yourself!" Erza said as she turned around and began leaving the hall, ignoring the two's attempts to talk to her, "I'll tell you the details when we leave."

"Erza...Natsu...Gray…" Mirajane said slowly as she looked at the ground in thought, "I never thought about it...but could it be, with them teaming up, this could be Fairy Tails strongest team?"

Lucy shook of the thought, "Strongest? Y-You're joking right Mirajane?"

XxX

_The sound of thousands of water droplets pouring from the sky to the ground in a downpour could be heard with the occasional flashes of lightning followed by the booming sound of thunder accompanying what seemed to be the wrath of the sky. The smell of burning wood could be heard and so was the odour of burned flesh could be smelt in the burned and charred battleground that used to be a luscious plain of green grass. _

_In a pile of rubble, a blackened hand shot up from the rubble before a full figure managed to dig themselves out of the rubble. A flash of lightning revealed the figure had dirty blonde hair and was bleeding profusely from his right eye whilst the other was slightly lidded with a red sharingan eye, spinning lazily as it surveyed the battleground. "...So that was Kirin?" the blonde muttered as he shakily got to his feet, "...Not as scary as having a giant ass meteor dropped on your ass thats for sure...but scary nonetheless." _

_The eye stopped panning its surroundings at an ethereal warrior that was slowly forming in the distance before he smirked, "...Well, lets finish this dance of ours why don't we Sasuke-teme?" _

Naruto eyes opened as he blinked and looked at the night sky with a blank expression before sitting up and yawning, "That stupid dream again…" his eyes flashed red as he looked up at the sky once more before turning back to their original blue, "...That was a bad day…"

Naruto stood up and stretched as he made his way down from the roof into the living area. Noticing that it was 5 in the morning from the grandfather clock, Naruto simply shrugged and went over to a bookcase and looked for a book to read before slumping into the sofa. Before he opened the book, he noticed a piece of paper addressed to him on the coffee table.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde picked up the letter and began to read it and raised an eyebrow, "...What the hell is a Guild League Meeting?" he asked himself as he continued reading the letter before checking the date, "...Shit...its today…" he let out a sigh as he got up, "This guild business is starting to get more tiresome by the minute…" he mumbled as he quickly wrote a note on the notice board before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

XxX

- Next Day - "

Speaking of Fairy Tail…" a young man with with black hair tied into a ponytail, dark coloured eyes, fair skin and two studded earrings in each ear said as he smiled at a lethargic Natsu, "Mirajane's quite famous isn't she?" he nodded to himself as he looked at Natsu with a smile, "She's in magazine's sometimes and she's quite beautiful."

Natsu didn't answer as he tried to curb his urge to vomit his entire lunch, and the young man continued with his tirade, "I wonder why she isn't active anymore, she's quite young and don't you guys have a new member to? I don't know the name, but I heard she's quite pretty to, do you know her?"

Silence reigned in the cabin as Natsu continued to ignore the man, not by choice as he tried to battle his motion sickness against the grind of the train as it roared its way through the countryside, with the young man continuing to pleasantly smile at Naruto awaiting his answer. Not hearing an answer, the young man decided to speak, "I've noticed that many regular guilds have cute girls as members, I envy you guys, we don't have any cute girls or girls in that matter in our guild." he raised up his foot, "Would you be kind enough to share some?" he asked pleasantly, "...So I would say."

"KIICK!" he chirped happily as he launched a flying kick at Luffy's face as he laughed merrily. He ground his foot into Natsu's face as his demeanour darkened and a sadistic smirk came across his lips, "Don't ignore me. That's being discriminatory towards dark guilds."

"Huh!?" Natsu growled out as he glared towards the young man, his anger overtaking his need to regurgitate his stomach contents.

"Oh?" the young man raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You finally talked!"

"W-what are you doing?" Natsu asked as he pushed the foot away from his face, "W-Who the hell are you?"

"Oh me?" the man chuckled out as he removed his foot, "I'm Kageyama, pleasure to meet you Salamander-san, you're quite famous." he paused, "For the wrong reasons." He started swatting Natsu's head, "Do you know what we call Fairy Tail in our guild?" he asked as he continued to swat Natsu's head, "Flies!" he answered his own question merrily, "And do you know what we do to flies? We swat them of course."

"Y-You!" Natsu glared as he got to his feet with his hands aflame.

"Oh?" Kageyama chuckled out as he looked at the teen, "You gonna go for it huh?" he watched as Natsu suddenly stopped as his cheeks ballooned up looking like he was holding in something and his flame coated fists go out in a sizzle of smoke. He blinked before laughing uproariously as he sat down on the seat, "What kind of magic is that!?" he asked not even bothering to rein in his laughter, "You gotta use your magic like this mate!" he declared as his shadow extended before turning from a two-dimensional perspective into a three-dimensional one and forming into a fist that hit Natsu in an uppercut.

The hit send Natsu flying and Kageyama laughed some more as Natsu looked at the shadow using mage and cursed at his current situation, "S-Shit…!"

Kageyama was still enjoying himself from sending Natsu flying before having to brace himself when the train came to an abrupt stop, "W-What?" he yelped out in shock, "Emergency brake!?"

Natsu thanked whatever deity was looking out for him at this very moment as he looked across to Kageyama with a devious smile full of vengeance, "It stopped...do you know what this means?" he asked as he stood up, fists coated in flames once more as he made his way towards the dark mage.

Natsu stopped when he noticed an odd-looking flute located near the bag of Kageyama. It was sickly brass in colour with a skull design at one end that had three eye-holes and three root-like cutouts at the end and was around 50 cm in length. "Y-You saw it…!" Kageyama muttered unsurely as he noticed what Natsu was looking at.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled as his flames increased in intensity, "Thanks so much for earlier!"

"Huh!?" Kageyama as he suddenly felt very much outclassed by the teen.

"This is for you, you ass!" he yelled as he landed a fierce, fire-encased right hook to the shadow using mage, sending him flying down the carriage as he bounced of the floor before crashing through the doorway, "Fly punch!" Natsu declared as he stared down the bleeding Kageyama.

Kageyama gritted his teeth as blood dripped from his forehead, "Damn you…!"

"_We've confirmed the emergency stop was a false report, therefore we shall be departing shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience caused._"

Natsu turned shakily towards the tannoy as a look of horror came across his face, "...Shit!" he quickly turned towards his supply bag and grabbed it, "I'm outta here!"

Kageyama got to his feet as he wiped the blood and made a rush for Natsu, "Like I'll let you! You messed with Eisenwald, you're not getting out of this alive!"

Natsu turned towards Kageyama with an angry expression, "Same goes for you! I know your name and face you bastard, next time, I'll fight you outside and we'll see how tough you are-!" he stopped as he suddenly felt like puking up his lunch.

Acting quickly, Natsu jumped out of the nearest carriage window. "...Natsu!?" Erza yelled out from the drivers seat of a magical item carriage that was travelling alongside a road beside the train track as she saw the airborne Fire Dragon Slayer Mage.

"Why are you airborne!?" Gray asked from atop the magical item as he looked at the flying Natsu. Gray was now dressed in a white zipped up long coat with a raised collar that was black with black trimmings, black pants and black boots with white soles.

Lucy stuck her head out of the carriage looking to investigate the commotion that was currently occurring, "What's going on!?" she had conveniently stuck her head outside just in time to see Natsu and Gray collide foreheads.

"Gray! Natsu!" Erza yelled out as she controlled the carriage to come to an abrupt halt.

XxX

- Guild League Meeting Site -

Naruto raised an eyebrow as unsure grin made its way across his face before he chuckled to himself silently, "Haha! Seriously, these guys just like spledging money whatever chance they get huh?"

The League Meeting House was in truth a castle, not as large or exuberant as the Branch HQ, but it may have cost a pretty penny to the budget as from what Naruto could see from the outside and its surrounding area, it was made to be as luxurious as possible to the guild masters.

"You get what you pay for huh?" the blonde mused as he entered the castle to find himself in what looked like to be the reception area. Wondering where he should go, Naruto simply followed the sounds of chatter and music playing to find himself in a large hall packed to the brim with small, cloth covered tables and a large buffet table to the side.

A large grin came across the blonde's face, "This is my kind of meeting." Having been to many international meetings with the leaders of nations, Naruto had figured the League meeting would have followed the similar accord of being all serious and business-like with guilds hashing out details of their activities and giving reports on how their guilds are functioning but if this was how the meeting were always going to be like, Naruto couldn't really careless.

Smelling the sweet aroma of food from the buffet table, Naruto made an immediate beeline for it and only thanks to his spatial awareness, he managed to swerve his way out of hitting someone. The blonde looked around in confusion, was someone around here going around with some kind of invisibility magic or something? "Down here boy."

Naruto blinked and looked down to see an elderly man with white hair and moustache wearing a blue and orange striped jester hat, similarly coloured orange hoodie with a white shirt that had a symbol of what he assumed was his guilds insignia in the middle of his shirt, orange shorts and brown clog-like shoes.

Due to the simple fact he was wearing such a large amount of orange, Naruto had simply decided the man was already in his good books, "Ah sorry there sir...I didn't see you..down...there."

It was true, the elderly man was pretty damn short and he had barely noticed him and managed to weave his way around him and had probably stopped himself from simply squashing the man. But he wasn't stupid enough to simply wave of the man, he very well much knew the man as Makarov Dreyar, currently ranked as the fifth strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints. And the elderly man was seemingly sizing him up to, even if he looked like he was smiling at him before he let out a laugh, "No worries boyo. I blame my height for my current circumstances." he joked out as he stroked his chin, "My name is Makarov Dreyar, Guildmaster to Fairy Tail."

"Uzu-sorry, that's wrong, Naruto Uzumaki, Guildmaster of Fire's Will." the blonde introduced himself after correcting himself. Apparently in this place, it was strange to introduce yourself with your family name first and resulted in loads of misunderstandings as people thought his given name was Uzumaki. Which they had gone to call out as strange as Naruto seemed more fitting as a given name. Which had prompted Naruto to correct them as quickly as possible.

"Oho!" Makarov chuckled, "Fire's Will? The new guild that's been making a ruckus all over Fiore?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion, "Ruckus? Are we that famous?"

Makarov shook his head, "Well, not per se, but more along the lines your guild is being touted as one for the future, with 'Gunslinger' Roger and 'Spear of Odin' Ryner."

"...What?" Naruto asked perplexed, "When did those idiots gain epithets? Actually, they have epithets before me!? Who the hell comes up with this shit!?"Makarov answered by pulling out a magazine, "Sorcerer Magazine?" Naruto mumbled as he turned to the page that was indicated by the diminutive guildmaster where it had a column on up-and-coming guilds and mages.

_THE FIRE'S BURNING UP! COOL! by Jason! _

_Alright, alright, everyone knows that 10% of the entire human population in Earthland have the ability to become mages and for a continent the size of ours, 10% may seem small but that is a lot of people. Therefore, I took it upon myself to go around Fiore to find myself some guilds that I think have the potential to become some of the best cool guilds in Fiore. _

_Of course I found some guilds with the potential to become super COOL! and some that were just flat and bland but nonetheless, this Jason doesn't give up and I think I managed to find a guild that will be making the uber-COOL list in the future, because they're just that COOL! No! JUST THAT HOT! On my way back to the publishing house, I managed to come across two mages that included a young teenage boy by the name of Ryner Greystone who I have named the 'Spear Of Odin' due to his shocking abilities and surprise, surprise, a talking cat just like that of the Salamander's very own Natsu Dragneel- _

"Wait, backup...talking cat just like the Salamander's?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Makarov nodded, "I assume he's talking about Happy. He's something of our guild's mascot."

Naruto nodded dumbly, "Is that so?" 'Unique my ass. I'm going to have words with Roger!'

_-By the name of 'Gunslinger' Roger, I decided to shadow them for a bit and to say I just want to say people, look out for the Fire's Will, because they'll be burning up things in the future, I guarantee you that, thats for sure! These guys are going places and that place maybe the top of Fiore, but I doubt Fairy Tail or Phantom Lord would let them go to the top that easily! _

_Oh I just can't wait to see how far they go! So COOL DAMMIT! _

"Huh...this Jason guy seems like a mixture of Samui and Atsui…" Naruto mumbled, "The personality of Atsui but using the wrong word...if he was using the word hot instead of cool, I'd swear he had a doppelganger of some sort…"

Makarov raised an eyebrow at the teens sentence before shaking it off, "So, I take it this is your first league meeting?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, well, I've been to meetings before, but none of them have been this lively before."

Makarov grinned as he hopped onto Naruto's shoulder, "Well, why don't I show you the ropes?" the aged mage asked with an amused smirk, "I like the coat by the way, very savvy."

Naruto nodded in appreciation, "Thank you. Orange is the colour of the Gods."

XxX

- Oshibana Station -

"Hm?" Ryner mumbled through a mouthful of food as he looked at the giant crowd around the train station, "What's going on over there?"

Roger rolled his eyes derisively from his place being held by the accompanying Flare, "Oh yes, why don't you ask someone who clearly doesn't know the situation instead of finding someone who's actually aware of what's going on?"

"Do you have to be so bitchy?"

"Its part of my lovable charm deal with it."

Flare giggled at the interaction between the two. Flare still kept her long, red hair tied into two braids that reached her waist. She wore a black and white, low cut Heart Kreuz blouse that showed her cleavage but more importantly for her, her guilds insignia. She also wore red capri pants with a black belt and black pumps-like shoes.

It had been over a month since she had become a full fledged member of her guild and was quite content with how things were. She sometimes wondered how she would have ended up if Ryner had never come to her village for that delivery mission. She had lost much of her initial apprehension to interacting with other humans her since her arrival in Fortuna and joining the guild.

One of the things Naruto had decided to train her in when she had joined was in social interactions with other humans. Although she was of the reason that he only did that for himself and Roger's amusement. She had come to quickly learn that her guildmaster was of the slightly insane variety. She was sure even with her social anxiety, she and Ryner were the most grounded out of the four of them.

"Maybe it would be better to do what Roger suggested, ask someone what's happening instead of arguing between the two of you." Flare suggested.

Ryner let a sigh escape his mouth, "I was going to do that anyway."

Roger thought otherwise, "Yeah right."

Stopping himself from shocking the cat with volts of electricity even though he knew that Naruto would probably reward him with something for doing that, Ryner went to one of the persons in the crowd, "Excuse me" he asked as he patted the man on the back to gain his attention, "What are you all surrounding the station for?"

The man turned around to face the teenager with a look of worry on his face, "Some terrorists have taken over the station!"

"Terrorists?" Ryner repeated.

The man nodded, "Yeah, word is, they're from that dark guild that's based somewhere in the outskirts of town."

"Eisenwald." Roger informed them as he and Flare caught up, "They're the only guild of some sort based around here." "Yeah! That's them!"

The man nodded in confirmation vehemently, "Also apparently, some mages from a legal guild went inside to take care of them. But from what I've heard, they were only four of them with some kind of flying cat against what looked like the entire guild."

"Flying cat?" Roger mumbled as that was the only thing he caught from that conversation, "Oh boy...I'm so glad Naruto isn't here. He would be questioning my uniqueness if he knew of this."

Ryner looked at Flare and Roger, "Should we go in and help them? Four against an entire guild doesn't at all seem like fair."

Roger looked dryly at the teen, "Why do you even bother asking?" he asked with a roll of the eyes, "You were going to go help anyway. You and your stupid bleeding heart. Should be more like Naruto, if you're going to help someone, at least make sure you're getting some sort of payment for it."

"Naruto-nii does freebies too." Ryner pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Roger remarked as he looked towards the station, "So we going to do this or what?"

XxX

- Inside Oshibana Station -

"I knew you would come." A fairly tall man remarked as he sat upon the top of a train carriage with a grin on his face, "Fairy Tail."

The man had silver hair that was flicked to the side showing pointed ears. He seemed to have some markings around his eyes and a large body tattoo that was interrupted by a large diagonal scar running straight through his torso. He finished of his look with black, raggy looking hakama pants. Next to him was a large, imposing looking scythe.

"What's with all these people?" Lucy asked fearfully as she looked at the assembled troop of people in front of them.

"We've been waiting for you." the man smirked out.

Erza stared down the man with a steely gaze, "You must be Erigor, correct?"

One of the guild members in front of the troupe recognized Erza, "Wait a second, thats the armor girl from the bar."

Another one next to him stared at Erza, "I see, she must have been the one to leak out our plan."

"Natsu!" Lucu frantically shook the out-of-it pink haired mage in a bid to snap him out of his funk, "Get yourself together would you? We have a fight come on!"

Happy simply shook his head in the negative, "After what he's been through, it will be impossible for him to wake up!"

Kageyama glared darkly at the mages, "Flies...all because of you…!"

One of the mages grinned as he patted the shadow using mage on the back, "Calm down Kage-chan, you'll have your chance to hurt them."

An ominous aura enveloped Erza, "What do you intend to do?" she asked as she glared dangerously at the mages, "Depending on your answer, I may need to punish you."

Erigor simply waved off Erza's aura as he smirked at the teen mage, "Oh nothing much, we're just bored and we needed something to do." his smirk turned sinister as he began to float upwards, "Don't you idiots understand yet? What does a station have?"

Erza ignored the surprised Lucy and Happy from the feat that Erigor had just performed, "What does a station have?" she repeated the question. Erigor grinned some more as he tapped on a tannoy where Erza's face took on a horrified expression, "You're going to broadcast Lullaby!?"

This shocked the Fairy Tail mages as Erigor laughed uproariously, "HAHAHA! There are hundreds...no thousands of people gathering around the station like the flies they are. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even everybody inside the town will die do to the melody of death…" he let out a blissful sigh, "How beautiful would that be?"

Erza snarled as she glared furiously at the mage, "Indiscriminate mass-murder!?"

Erigor chuckled as he floated in the air, "Not really...we're just doing our duty...exterminating all those flies out there that live with their rights, not knowing that some people live having their rights revoked." his eyes took on a maniacal gleam in their eyes, "Living with such ignorance is a sin, thus the Shinigami has come to punish-"

"Kaensanda (Blazing Thunder)!" Erigor had to quickly move to avoid from being hit by a fast moving trail of flame-like lightning, "Damn...I missed."

Erigor quickly followed the trail of the attack to look at the user and saw Ryner, Flare and Roger ready for action, "Told you I should have taken the shot. My attacks are much more stealth than your flashy ones." Roger pointed out as he flew above them thanks to his Aera.

Erigor glared at the newcomers, "Who are you?"

Ryner smirked, "We're the guys thats going to kick your ass to kingdom come."

Erigor kissed his teeth in annoyance, "Great, more flies are popping up left, right and centre." he looked towards his guild, "You lot, take care of them. Might as well get on with the plan." he ordered as he flew through a window.

"Roger!" Ryner called out.

"Already on it!" the cat announced as he quickly followed after the flying wind mage.

"Damned flies!" Kageyama yelled out as he slammed his hand into the ground where his shadow extended towards the direction of Lucy where a shadow clone formed ready to swipe the teenage girl.

Lucy yelped out in fright before the hand was cut by a blade formed from red hair, "Tehehe, don't pick on blondie now." Flare giggled out as her hair unbraided itself as it grew in length and began waving about.

Kageyama glared at the giggling mage, "Y-You bitch!"

"Erza-san, I'm confident in Roger's abilities as a mage but he's got the lowest magic reserves out of all of us...so do you mind going after him and helping him out?"

Erza looked at the newly arrived reinforcements before nodding and looking towards Natsu who had gotten to his feet and looked ready for a fight and as well as Gray, "Natsu, Gray, go after Erigor and help out their mage against Erigor."

The two teens looked at each other before nodding and made a beeline in the direction of Erigor's escape. "Two of them ran away!"

"Leave them to me Rayure!" one of the mages declared as strings attached themselves to the railings above as he used them to move to the floors above, "I'll get them!"

"Me too! I've got a bone to pick with the pink head bastard!" Kageyama declared as he sank into his shadow.

"Tch." Beard grunted out as he looked towards the remaining legal mages, "Rayure and Kageyama are so belligerent. It will be more fun playing along with these girls." he looked towards Ryner, "...Oi boyo, get lost, you're not wanted."

"Fuck you!" Ryner shouted out as he gave the mage the finger.

"Its all for the plan anyway. They're much more respectable than you." Karakka remarked.

"So mean Kara-chan." Beard chuckled out.

"Man, aren't we lucky, three hot girls, this will be really, really easy."

"Pity we'll have to kill them."

"Maybe we can capture them and have fun with them before selling them off as slaves?"

"Ohh, thats a great idea."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Despicable. I'll show you the error of your ways."

Lucy sighed in bliss, "It's so troublesome to be this cute."

Ryner chuckled, "If Naruto was here, he would be taking your description down for one of his books."

Erza stumbled as she turned around to face Ryner, "Did you just say Naruto?" she asked and Ryner nodded in confusion, "As in blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned skinned Naruto?"

"Yeah…" Ryner slowly nodded before narrowing his eyes, "He didn't peek on you at a bathhouse or anything like that?"

XxX

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed before rubbing his nose, "I swear one of those two idiots just bad mouthed me."

"Oi Naruto!" the blonde turned towards a slightly buzzed Makarov playing charades, "Get over here, its your turn!"

"Best. Meeting. Ever." the blonde mused as he ran over to the group of guild leaders.

XxX

Erza's cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink, "P-Peek?" she shook her head quickly in the negative, "No! He hasn't done that!" she blinked before a righteous fury started slowly burning up inside her, "He does that?"

Ryner and Flare looked at each other before shrugging, "I don't know...he has to get some of his research from somewhere."

"Research?" Erza asked perplexed completely forgetting they were about face off against a dark guild.

"Yeah, he's the author of these books called the 'Icha Icha' series." Ryner answered.

Erza's face darkened as she was very much well aware of those books as she had caught Makarov reading them and many other males in her guild. She had to run an extensive search in the guild for any signs of those books, "He's...he's the author of that trash?"

Once again Ryner merely shrugged, "I doubt they're called trash since each new book somehow ends up on the bestsellers list…" he stopped when he noticed the dead stare he was receiving from a mage who could very well take him to town, several times over, "N-not like I'm defending him or anything."

Erza took that and looked at Flare who blinked before catching on, "Master has a strict over-18 policy to subjects of his research."

Erza blinked, "Master?" Flare nodded, "Yes, Naruto-sama is the Guildmaster of our guild." she said as she pointed to the flame emblem on the top of her right bosom.

Erza was about to call her out on the place of her insignia when she was stopped by a cough. She turned around and looked at the one called Beard, "I'm sorry, are we interrupting your little conversation?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his mouth, "I mean, its not like we were about to engage in battle or anything…"

Ryner blinked, "Actually, we were going to continue with our conservation thus giving you guys a chance to silently run away with your tail between your legs."

"Oh, someone's pretty mouthie." Karakka remarked, "Now then, less talking, more fighting."

"I agree." Erza agreed with the mage as she ex-quipped a sword, "Now then, I believe I should punish you after insulting my guild."

"Ha! You're not the only who uses sword magic!" a mage declared as he and several others ex-quipped their very own swords, "After defeating you, we'll just strip that armour right of you!"

Erza just stared at the incoming mages before charging them and in a flash of blades, she swiftly defeated the incoming first wave of mages with easy. Ryner, Flare and Lucy just watched with awe at the swift end of the first wave and blinked, "Woah...so this is Titania…" Ryner mumbled, "The unrivalled expert of the magic known as The Knight!"

Ryner blinked when he noticed some of the mages preparing to cast ranged magic and narrowed his eyes, "Like I'll let you!" his hands sparkled with electricity, "Hidatsu (Flying Darts)!" a multitude of flying dart shaped projectiles flew into the group of mages shocking them with volts of electricity, "Erza-san, I hope you don't mind me joining in do you?"

Erza looked back and smiled at the teen, "Very well."

Ryner grinned as he charged into the fray with hands sparkling in electricity. Flare looked on before moving her hair to block a sword strike from another mage, "I was debating on whether to join in...but it seemed my choice has been made for me!" she finished as her hair flared wildly sending several of them flying.

Lucy and Happy just watched the proceedings from the sidelines, "Lucy?"

"Yeah Happy?"

"You are very useful."

"Thanks Happy." Lucy answered as comical tears streamed down her face.

XxX

"Eh?" Gray muttered confusedly as he looked around the empty broadcasting room, "Where would he go to broadcast the flute if not the broadcasting room?" Gray looked around the room looking for any clues to Erigor's location, "You'd think that stupid Happy-like cat would leave some clues to wherever he flew off to." he blinked as he stroked his beard, "Actually...now that I think about it, that cat looks a lot more useful than Happy does...I wonder if we can swap Happy for him?"

As Gray continued to ponder on the merits of Happy and Roger, which Roger was winning by a landslide at the moment, even from the small amount of information the Ice-make mage had seen. Gray abruptly jumped forward to avoid being impaled by a slew of black strings.

"Heh!" Rayure smirked out as he lowered himself to the floor from the roof, "You've got good instincts...you'll be a nuisance to the plan."

"So there is something going on?" Gray confirmed before smirking, "Might as well kick it out of you."

XxX

- League Meeting -

'Once again, Best. Meeting. Ever.' That was Naruto's thought as he along with the other guildmaster's partied the day away. Naruto chuckled to himself as he made his way towards the buffet table once more.

As he picked up his twelfth plate of food, he sensed a shadow behind him and turned around to look at a tall, slim man who had long, straight, black hair that reached his shoulders with a thin moustache, slightly pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark coloured lips. Naruto didn't know whether that were the original colour of the lips or if he was wearing lip stick, not that he would judge, he had met lipstick wearing males before.

He wore an outfit consisting of a dark coloured flamboyant coat with a high collar, jagged mantle and lower edges that was designed with borders and inners and on the back what looked like bat wings attached to the coat with a matching witch-like hat; a plain shirt with a medallion tied around his neck that Naruto recognised as the same symbol of the Ten Wizards, loose striped culottes paired with long socks and a pair of pointed shoes each with furry balls, one at the front and the other at the back. His left hand was adorned with various pairs of rings.

Naruto recognized the man as Jose Porla, one of the Wizard Saints and from what Ryner told him, he was slightly weaker than Makarov, or so was the saying, "Can I help you Porla-san?" formal suffix cause he was now a formal bastard and he really didn't need to make enemies...yet.

It also helped he could tell Porla was off the vain, arrogant variety and the likes that demanded respect, more so with his title as one of the best Wizards on the continent. "Oh, so you can recognize your superiors huh?" Jose said as he moved next to the blonde.

Yep, definitely the arrogant type with the superiority complex to boot, "...I guess…" the blonde mumbled, "So what can I help you with?"

"You're the Guildmaster of Fire's Will and apparently, for a guild with three members, one that includes a cat I should add, your guild is considered one of the up-and-coming and thus since I'm such a magnanimous person, I'm here to offer you a deal thats one in a lifetime."

Naruto looked towards the man with a raised eyebrow, "Deal? What's the deal?"

Jose placed a small ornament of his guilds insignia on the table, "The deal is just that your guild has to simply become a subdivision of Phantom Lord." Jose noticed Naruto simply look down at the ornament and chuckled, "Trust me, you will receive a bountiful amount of benefits for aligning yourself with us…" he began to list of some of those benefits, "Increased job requests, advertising and let's not forget reputation. I'm sure aligned to us, you'll receive loads of new applicants to your guild by mages wishing to join."

Naruto looked down before simply sliding the ornament back to Jose, "No thanks. We're good as we are." he turned around, "We have no desire to become a lacky guild to another. We like to do our own thing and to be more precise, I don't like following orders. And for your information, it's four members not three. Get your facts right, cheerio!" he finished happily as he made his way towards Makarov.

Jose just watched Naruto walk away as he crushed the ornament in his hand as his eyes hardened to a cold fury at the unknown ancients back. "Yo Rov-chan!" Naruto called out as he took a seat on the table Makarov was sitting, before turning to give a nod of greetings to a elderly, bald man in drag, he had seen stranger things and certainly a man in drag was one of them,"Bob-san."

"Oh Naru-chan, I told you to call me Bob-chan 3" the Blue Pegasus guild master cooed out with a wave of the hand as he smiled at the teen.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, "And I'll do that when I finally get used to seeing a grown man walk around in drag in the open. Most people keep this in the dark."

Bob giggled as he looked at the teen, "Oh, I'm just proud of who I am." he rested his chin on his hands as he rested them on the table, "So...is your guild turning out into being as lively as Makarov-chans?"

Naruto blinked as he stared at the drunk guildmaster, "Eh, I haven't actually seen Fairy Tail's daily life, so I don't know." he looked towards Bob, "Are they that lively they're used to measure how other guilds are in terms of liveliness?" he blinked, "Does that even make sense?"

Bob laughed some more, "I guess you can say that. I heard they recently beat up an influential person and leader of a village a few weeks ago."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Hahaha! That's one way to make friends."

Makarov suddenly jumped up to his feet, "Oooh yeah! That's Lucy our newest member! She's a Celestial Mage and a very good one to! So are her boobs! If Jiraiya-sama saw her, she would definitely be in one of his books!"

Naruto's face took on an interested expression as he smiled wryly, "That good huh?"

"Oh you have no idea!" Makarov roared out as he took a sip of sake.

"I heard some of the council members are worried you guys might blow up a town into smithereens one of these days." Goldmine, the guild leader of Quatro Cerberus, a man with a fetish for spikes commented.

Makarov started dancing lightly on his feet, "I want to be smashed into smithereens by Lucy's boobs!"

Naruto rubbed his chin, "This Lucy's boobs must be pretty good then." the blonde mused before wrapping an arm around his newly made friend, "You're going to have to introduce me to her sometime."

"Oh my, try not to break her heart Naru-chan 3" Bob commented from the side.

"Makarov-san, you've got mail." a flying bird commented as it dropped a letter onto his table.

Makarov opened the letter to reveal a magic paper where a hologram of Mirajane appeared. Naruto blinked as he squinted at the hologram, "I know her from somewhere…" he thought outloud.

"_Master, thank you for attending the regular meeting!_" the hologram began to play out the message.

"Mwahaha! Look she's our drawing card, isn't she so cute?" Makarov yelled out as he paraded the hologram of Mirajane around to the pleasure of many of the males.

"_We've got wonderful news whilst you were gone._" the hologram continued playing, "_Erza formed a team with Natsu and Gray. Of course Lucy and Happy joined in too._" Naruto stopped himself from bursting out in laughter as he saw a frightened and panicked look came across Makarov's face as it slowly turned pale, "_Don't you think its wonderful?_" the old mage started sweating slowly, "_I think this might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I thought you might want to know, so I wrote this letter 3 See you soon master._" with that, the hologram disappeared as Makarov dropped to the ground in shock.

Naruto looked down before looking up and around him to the spectator guild masters, "Any one here got any healing magic? I think he's going into shock." he commented as people crowded around the powerful albeit currently in shock mage.

XxX

- Oshibana Station -

"That's the last of them." Ryner declared as knocked unconscious the last remaining Eisenwald guildmember. He turned around to look at his allies that had previously been fighting the entirety of a dark guild by themselves and noticed that Erza, although hiding it pretty well, looked a little worse for wear, "Erza-san, are you alright? You look pretty winded."

Erza straightened slightly in surprise, 'I thought I hid it well.' she smiled at Ryner, "Yeah I'm fine." she reassured the teen although she could somehow tell he wasn't convinced, 'Driving the carriage and getting into a fight right after did a number on my reserves...'

Ryner nodded unconvincingly but nonetheless, this was Titania he was talking to and simply took her word for it, "Alright, me and Flare are going to go see if we can find Roger or at the very least go out and help the search for Erigor." he suggested as he looked towards Flare for confirmation.

The redhead nodded in agreement, "That seems fine."

"Alright." Erza also nodded in confirmation, already thinking of a gameplan, "Lucy, go with them. The more the merrier, I'll go see if I can convince the people to evacuate the town or the surroundings of the station at least."

Lucy started sweating unsurely at that. Throughout the whole fight, she had merely provided moral support, but here she was being asked to do something by Erza, and she couldn't find the ounce of courage inside her to deny her, "S-Sure thing Erza-san!"

"Aye!" Happy saluted.

Ryner nodded, "Alright, let's go!" the teen yelled as he ran in the direction Erigor escaped in, followed by the others.

Watching the others leave, Erza nodded to herself as she quickly turned on her heel and made her way towards the entrance of the station as quickly as she could whilst hiding her fatigue to the best of her abilities.

"I wonder what's going on inside."

"Those soldiers and mages have been gone for a long time."

"You think they're dead?"

"Wait! Look! Someone's coming out!"

Erza stepped out of the entrance to a cacophony of chatter by the surrounding crowd of people before walking towards a station attendant who was holding a megaphone. She quickly swiped the item from the man, ignoring his indignated shout and placed the item in front of her mouth, "Everyone, listen to me!" she yelled out, "Right now, the station has been overrun by evil mages that plan to release a death magic called Lullaby that kills anyone that hears it! So get away from here!"

The crowd chatter immediately turned deathly quiet as people stared fearfully at the station before a man simply turned on his heel and made a run for it, which opened the floodgates and was followed by the rest, "Look what you did!" one of the attendants yelled, "You caused a panic!"

"A panic is better than hundreds of people dying." Erza declared as she looked sternly at the attendant as she threw the megaphone back, "What I said is true, you should also get out of here." The tone of her voice wasn't one of someone joking and the attendants immediately turned tail and also ran away from the station as fast as possible.

Erza let out a sigh as she moved strands of hair away from her face as she looked around, "Good, with this, Lullaby has no point anymore as there is barely no-one here...how will Erigor react?" She turned around and noticed the wind was particularly powerful before noticing a strange phenomena, "What is this?"

XxX

- Broadcasting Room -

'Wha!?' Gray thought in shock as he dodged a swipe of black strings from his opponent, 'He just carelessly destroyed the broadcasting equipment! Where they planning to broadcast Lullaby at all?'

"You seem confused." Rayure smirked out as he manipulated his strings to take sharp turns to impale Gray from his blind spots. Gray answered by forming a dome of ice around him before sending several ice projectiles at him which Rayure easily dodged before sending his string towards the ice-mage again, "Its about time Erigor-san's wall of wind was set up."

Gray blinked in confusion, "Wall of wind?" he asked in hopes his opponent was more than willing to share information on their plan.

Rayure simply nodded as he stood leisurely, "Yeah, a barrier of wind to keep you guys from leaving this place."

"What!?" a shocked Gray let out as he looked at the dark mage, "Then why did you take over the station!? The threat about broadcasting it!?"

Rayure grinned as he resumed his attacks, "That was to simply attract the flies that were buzzing about thats all."

Gray gritted his teeth as he glared towards Rayure, "You bastards…!"

XxX

"...H-how! The station is surrounded by wind." Erza observed in shock.

"Oh...whats this?" Erigor's condescending voice rang out from above her, "A fly managed to get outside? I'm guessing you're the one that made the bystanders run away." the Shinigami observed from his elevated vantage point, although the way he said it made it seem like the supposed targets who were supposed to be have been under the effects of Lullaby were of no consequence.

Erza looked up and glared at Erigor and noticed he spotted a few marks here and there, "It seems a 'fly' was a bit of a handle to put down." she remarked although she hoped the cat that had gone after the dark mage was all well and good.

Erigor glared down at Erza before smirking, "He's off no consequence anymore. I would have liked to fight you once Titania, but I have things to do, people to kill and all that." he pointed his palm at Erza were a blast of wind knocked the mage inside the barrier of wind, "Cheerio!"

Erza quickly got to her feet and made a rush for the wind mage only to find herself knocked back by the barrier, "W-Wha?" she muttered as she groggily sat up as she nursed her winds.

"Ohh, by the way, nothing gets out of that. Sort of like a birdcage or fly cage in this manner...although its a tad bit too big for that!" Erigor cackled out from the distance.

"Erigor wait! What is your real plan!" Erza shouted out as she looked helplessly at his disappearing form.

"I doubt he's actually going to answer." Roger stated from outside the barrier looking at Erza. He looked slightly worse for wear as he stared at the wide-eyed female mage, before letting out a weary sigh, "Why don't you find someway out of that prison whilst I go kick ass or run interference?" he suggested as he activated Aera and flew off after the wind mage.

Erza blinked blankly as she stared at the dot that was now Roger, "Is it bad of me to want to switch that cat for Happy?" she shook the thought of as no matter how annoying Happy could be, he was still her guildmate. She looked down at her waist where her normal armour had been shredded and face of seriousness took form on her expression, "I have to break this barrier quickly. Oshibana wasn't their target, what could their real target be?"

XxX

Gray managed to move out of the way of another string attack and landed in a crouch ready to launch his own counter-attack before noticing the ground underneath him cracking before strings shot out ready to impale his head. Luckily for him, red hair suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him away from being impaled.

Gray turned to his saviour, "You're the witch that was with sparky!"

Flare cocked her head to the side as she let out a small giggle, "Tehe, I don't think Ryner-san would appreciate being called Sparky...I'm Flare by the way."

"Tch." Rayure kissed his teeth as he looked at the newest addition to the ensuing fight, "Another fly...no matter, I'll just defeat both of you."

"Confident are we?" Gray remarked as he stared down the dark mage, "If you haven't noticed, it's two against one and if she's here, then your guildmates have been done in."

Rayure snorted, "If they couldn't beat trash like you, then they didn't deserve in being Eisenwald!"

Gray punched his palm, "Great, before we kick your ass, mind telling us what your guilds plan is?" he asked, after all the man was awfully chatty and had been kind enough to share that this whole station take-over was in a bid to trap them inside, then maybe he was candid enough to share his guilds plan.

Rayure smirked as he spread his arms open as his strings danced in the air, "Since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you. Originally, we just took over the station to stop anyone from getting to Clover station, the last stop."

'Seriously?' Gray thought in surprise, 'That actually worked? Where all bad guys this stupid? Who the hell reveals their plans to their enemies?'

"The town is located at the other side of a ravine and there's no other way to get there other than this ravine, unless you're Erigor-san of course!"

"So Lullaby is going there?" Flare asked although the tone used made it seem more like a statement.

Rayure grinned as he moved his hands forwards sending his strings towards the two mages, "You bet red!" he gleefully answered as he controlled the strings to impale, slash or damage his opponents in any way, "And if you're part of a guild, think carefully what's occurring there!"

Gray froze in shock which allowed Rayure to land several slashes from the strings before he was pulled out of harms way by Flare's hair, "No way! That's where the league meeting is occurring!"

"Hahaha! That's correct you fly!" cackled Rayure.

Gray send a glance that conveyed a thank you to Flare who simply smiled and waved it off before looking back at Rayure, "You're doing something pretty suicidal against a bunch of guys who can take on entire guilds by themselves."

Rayure grinned, "Maybe…but they'll be completely unaware those old geezers and won't know what hit them! Erigor-san would be just fine on his own."

"It seems whatever their target is must have some important people, maybe we should stop playing with him and get this over with quickly and go warn them?" Flare suggested as she prepared to attack.

"I agree, but let me take care of this guy...its about time he learns there are guilds out there much more scarier than a dark guild." Gray stated as frost covered his hand.

Flare looked at the ice-mage and smiled as her hair rebraided itself, "Very well."

XxX

"There's the ravine!" Erigor mused to himself excitedly as he neared his destination. It wouldn't be long now before he reached the destination of their revenge and the guilds will know of the power that Eisenwald wielded. After all, power makes right. "Gah!" Erigor cried out in pain as he grabbed the right side of his head which was now bleeding profusely and was missing quite the chunk of his ear. The dark mage turned around to see the annoying cat he had thought he had taken care off back at the station hovering several metres away from him, "You're going to pay for that pussy cat."

Roger grinned confidently as he pointed his guns at the mage at the ready, "Please. I was already hard enough for you to handle, now we're in an open space, and you know what that means?" he asked with a grin, "It means an ass kicking from yours truly shall be dished upon you."

Roger might be emitting confidence but inside he was very much wary of his chances for a simple reason; which was that, he wasn't human and therefore his eternano container was smaller than the average mage but he made up for it by fighting smart and conservatively and that style of fighting had been thrown out of the window the moment he had first entered combat with Erigor.

His fighting style consisted of using one magic at a time even whilst using his Aera magic to simply conserve his magic reserves. However Erigor was a higher class of opponent than he was normally used to, and he was sure if it wasn't for the fact he had getting his hours in at the training ground and sparring against Naruto, he wouldn't have lasted as nearly as long or have survived at all. Right now, he only had the magic reserves to keep this fight up for some unspecified amounts if he only solely used Aera and used normal bullets without using any Gun magic or support magic on himself, which in turn would make the fight harder than it needed to be.

"Heh, I don't have time to play with you, but this won't take long. Afterall, I'm also in my element now." Erigor grinned out as he spun his index finger where a circle of wind was made visible.

Roger simply stared blankly at the circle of wind that Erigor was causing and a single word went through his head, 'Fuck.'

XxX

"Eh…" Ryner droned out, unsure of what to say as he followed Natsu going around making holes in the walls of rooms in search of Erigor, "...You do realise there are doors right?"

Natsu stopped and stared at Ryner and squinted his eyes, "...Who are you again?"

Ryner face faulted before picking himself up, "It's Ryner...I'm helping you guys out with my guild members."

Natsu blinked, "Oh yeah! You're the Laxus copy!"

Ryner blinked, "I have no idea who Laxus is and I am no-one's copy, I'm an original."

"Huh is that so?" Natsu mumbled out before blinking, "Wait a second! We have to find that scythe guy! He's going to broadcast evil magic!"

"Broadcast? Then why don't we go to the broadcasting room?" Ryner asked as he stared blankly at the pink haired teen.

Natsu stared blankly at Ryner, "...There's a broadcasting room?"

Ryner just stared at the mage before slowly nodding, "Yes...broadcasting room, where they make all the tannoy announcements." he informed him very, very slowly.

"Why are you speaking so slowly?" Natsu asked with a confused expression.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you understood what I was saying."

"We speak the same language."

"Yeah, but I thought if I said things too quickly, they might just fly over your head." Ryner stated as he walked past the teen as he made his way towards the broadcasting room.

"Oh thanks!" Natsu chirped out happily as he followed after Ryner before stopping and blinking then proceeded to point an angry finger at Ryner's back, "You just treated me like an idiot didn't you!?"

"Not in the slightest." Ryner cooly replied without missing a beat.

Natsu blinked, "Oh, is that so? My bad for accusing you like that." he apologised with a sheepish expression.

The sound of a crash was heard as both Natsu and Ryner turned around to face the threat to look at Kageyama who had landed face first into the floor before abruptly getting to his feet and pointed angrily at Naruto, "How much of a simpleton are you!?" he yelled out, "Anyone could tell he insulted you and lied through his teeth!"

"Huh is that so?" Natsu let out simply before pointing towards Kageyama, "Wait a minute you're that train guy! Tell us where Erigor is!"

Kageyama blinked before shaking his head, "Like I'm going to do that!" he planted his hands onto the floor, "Shadow Orochi!" ten snakes from the tip of his fingers formed as they charged towards the two teens, "My snake will chase you towards the end of the earth!"

Natsu blinked before coating his hands in fire and started annihilating the snakes with his fists as a shocked Kageyama just watched from the sidelines, "Its not that shocking is it?" Ryner voiced out, "I can easily destroy an attack like that. I mean, I have to spar against worse on a daily basis." he looked towards Natsu, "You need any help?"

Natsu grinned as he palmed his fist, "Nah, I've got this!" he yelled out as he charged Kageyama before landing a powerful right hook that send the surprised and fearful mage sending him flying. Natsu jumped towards him before grabbing him and using a spinning momentum through him directly into a wall, "There done! As promised, tell me where Erigor is!"

"He's surprisingly weak…" Ryner commented from the short lived fight, "Actually, I don't think he made any promise like that from my recollection."

"Natsu!" Ryner and Natsu turned around to see Erza, Flare and Gray running towards them, "Don't do anything to him, I've got some questions to ask him!" Erza said as she ran past him before ex-quipping a sword and placed in dangerously close to the man's cheek, "I have something to ask of you and if you say no, I'm going to decorate you with a new cut."

"...Is she down right evil or just sadistic?" Ryner asked as he stared at the scene.

"Shush!" Gray harshly whispered out, "Don't make her turn on you!"

Ryner simply nodded, "...Man, she and Naruto-nii would get along like a house on fire."

XxX

- League Meeting - Clover Town -

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed once more as he rubbed his nose, "Seriously, either I'm catching a cold or Ryner or Roger, maybe both are bad mouthing me somewhere right now."

"Oi Naruto…" the blonde looked up to see many of the guildmasters glaring at him, "Play your hand already, I just want to wipe that smug look on your face." Bob growled out from the other side of the poker table.

Naruto grinned, "Now, now don't be like that Bob-san, just remember that if I win, you're going to have to introduce me to Jenny-chan just like Rov-chan here" he pulled a despondent Makarov into a one-armed hug, "Is going to introduce me to the entire female population of his guild."

"Play. Your. Damned. Hand." Bob growled out slowly as a threatening aura overcame him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" the blonde quipped as he set down his cards, "Royal flush boys and girls!" he cackled gleefully as he wrapped his arms around his winnings and dragged them to his part of the table as various guildmasters cursed his entire being.

Naruto stopped cackling for a bit as he looked in the direction of Oshibana and raised an eyebrow in interest before merely shrugging it off and continued with his previous activity of cackling gleefully at his incredible luck and winnings. Bob sighed as he slumped into his seat, "I hope Jenny-chan will forgive me for introducing her to such a deviant as you."

"Hey!" Naruto let out, "I'll have you know, I haven't been laid in like a year." he paused, "And I am no deviant! I'm a healthy young man who's at that stage in life!"

Makarov nodded in agreement as well as did many of the other male guildmasters, "Ah, I remember that bit of my life. So full of youth and vigour I had." the Fairy Tail master looked towards Bob as a sly grin came across his face, "You can't judge anyway Bob, if I remember correctly, didn't you once have an escapade with several noble women?"

Bob giggled as he waved Makarov's accusation away, "Oh, I was so young back then."

Goldmine nodded, "Yeah...and aren't some of your guilds top magicians hosts?"

Bob laughed some more, "Oh, don't be so mean of the Trimens and Ichiya-kun, they're so cute 3"

"Trimens?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, "...What an odd team name."

XxX

"Bye bye kitty cat." a haggard looking Erigor said maliciously as he stamped on Roger's body and his scythe hovered over the cats throat.

Roger rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh would you save me the melodramatic tirade and just get it over with would you?"

Erigor smirked as he pulled up his scythe, ready to swing in down in preparation to decapitate the cat, "Bitchy till the end huh?"

"Its within my nature."

"Happy Max Speed Kick!" Roger blinked as he watched Erigor get sent flying over the edge of the railway track and into the deep abyss below from a flame coated kick. Natsu landed next to the downed cat and caught the unconscious Happy, "You did good Happy!" he then looked down to the blankly staring Roger, "And you did really good too keeping that guy occupied for this long Happy's brother!"

Roger narrowed his eyes, "Brother?" he then looked at the unconscious cat, "He's got blue fur, I've got grey fur...how did you even come to that conclusion?"

Natsu blinked, "You're both talking cats who can fly."

"...That's some really simpleton logic right there." Roger dead panned.

"Well whatever! Did we win?" Natsu asked as he looked over the bridge and into the chasm below.

"You kicked him off a bridge and into a chasm where you can't even see the bottom and that was after I had been taking potshots of him every chance I could get, getting him to use a lot of his magical power…" Roger analysed as he shakily got to his feet, "Therefore its safe to say, I think we win." giving up on standing, the cat merely plopped back and sat on the train tracks, "Man...I need a drink...and I'm not even getting paid for this shit."

"Natsu!" The Dragon Slayer turned around to see Erza and company heading towards them in a magical carriage.

Natsu laughed loudly as he waved towards them, "Haha! Hi guys, you're late! We managed to beat him without your help!"

"'We'?" Roger said as he glanced at Natsu with a wry expression, "What do you mean 'we'? All you did was come and finish him off when I was about to do it."

"Really?" Natsu said as he scratched his chin in thought, "To me, it seemed more like he was about to cut your head off."

"Aye." Happy answered from next to Roger.

"Happy! You're awake!" exclaimed Natsu happily.

"Aye! Just needed a little nap thats all." the blue cat answered happily before looking towards Roger, "I'm Happy big brother, its nice to meet you." he greeted with an extended hand for a shake.

Roger looked blankly at his fellow talking feline before rubbing the bridge between his nose, "First off...Happy? What kind of dumbass name is that? Did an idiot name you?"

"Hey! I named him and its not dumbass!"

"So you were named by a dumbass? I pity your IQ level. Secondly, and let me make this very clear, We. Are. Definitely. Not. Siblings." Roger finished with extra emphasis.

Happy merely looked at him with the same expression he carried with him at all times, "Aye."

Roger face faulted at that, "...I give up. I just don't have any hope any more."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Roger." a very amused Ryner remarked as he walked over towards them, "So Erigor is taken care off?" he received a nod from the three that had faced off against the dark mage, "Uhuh...so I didn't imagine that guy just fly off in the direction of Clover?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone within hearing range yelled out, tones implying that their yell demanded to be answered.

Ryner rubbed his ears in pain as he pointed towards what seemed like a jet stream that was slowly dissipating and Erza immediately took charge, "Everyone, get on, now!"

"Haha!" a bandaged up Kageyama laughed loudly at the group as they chased after what they assumed was Erigor, "I knew it there was no way you could beat Erigor-san!"

Roger merely nodded before looking around the carriage, "Alright...so can somebody explain to me why there's a bad guy currently in the carriage?" no-one answered him as they were too focused on the task at hand, "So we're just going to ignore it?" no-one answered once more and the cat merely shrugged, "Alright then, lets just go with it and I'm just going to take a nap."

XxX

- Clover Town -

"Banzai!" came the various shout from inside the league meeting house. Although it was now early in the evening and the sun had begun to set, the party inside was still in full swing, "When do you guys actually, I don't know, do the official stuff?" Naruto asked as he laughed merrily with Makarov as they made their way outside to the garden.

Makarov laughed, "Oh that? No-one actually does it. The League meetings are pretty much places where we come in and pretty much party and get drunk for the guild masters. We rarely do any serious stuff."

Naruto chuckled, "Man, this place rocks." he looked down at Makarov, "You've been looking shady ever since that letter arrived, penny for your thoughts?"

Makarov let out a depressed sigh as thoughts of Erza, Natsu and Gray forming a team entered his mind, "Let's just say some...of my more destructive mages formed a team and I'm worried that they might somehow cause an entire town to disappear during whatever job they're doing."

Naruto laughed unsurely, "Bills must be a killer."

"Oh you have no idea." Makarov sighed out, "I'm surprised we're never actually in the red with everything we have to pay to repair."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Naruto and Makarov looked up to see a worse for wear Erigor floating above them with a crazed grin on his face, "To think I would run into you again after you humiliated me so many years ago." he ran a hand on the large scar that adorned the front of his body, "Although I would personally like to make you beg for mercy, I think I'll take pleasure in watching you die."

Naruto looked down at Makarov, "Is he referring to you or me?"

Makarov looked back at the blonde, "I'm not sure, let's ask him shall we? I've defeated of many a people in my youth, can't remember all of them now can I? Especially with this advanced age of mine."

"Hear, hear!" Naruto remarked in agreement, before looking up at Erigor, "Who exactly do you mean, be more specific would you?"

Erigor's face turned red with anger, "You!" he yelled out as he pointed an angry finger at Naruto, "I'm talking about you, now die!" he finished as he brought the flute to his lips.

"Master! Stop him, he's going to play the cursed item Lullaby!" Erza yelled out in advance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Makarov turn pale in shock, "Lullaby? What the hell is that?" he asked before slapping himself, "Oh where are my manners? Hello there Erza-chan, looking stunning as always, and who might your lovely friend be?"

The group of mages skidded to a halt as Natsu, Gray and Happy stared in shock at Naruto. Someone was hitting on Erza and much to their horror, Erza was actually responding if the slight blush on her cheeks was anything? Who was this man that could cause the woman they feared with all their being to act...well like a lady? And why was she not currently in the midst of killing him? "Who...Who are you?" Gray asked with a shaky finger.

Naruto squinted at Gray, "Should I do my introduction or not? The situation seems serious if everyone is being so shifty." he muttered as he mentally debated on whether doing his introduction or not.

"Naruto-nii!" Naruto blinked as he looked at Ryner who was pointing at the smirking Erigor, "Another time! That person is about to use magic that kills anyone who hears its song!"

Naruto stared blankly at Ryner, "...That's bad." he muttered as he looked at Erigor, "So why haven't you played it? Actually, you've been acting like I've slighted you or something in the past."

"Because I want to see the face you make when your life lives your body!" Erigor cackled out, "This is revenge for what you did to me four years ago!" he declared as he prepared to play the flute.

"Like I'll let you, Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Jutsu)!" the blonde extended a free hand where it turned into branches of a tree that quickly extended towards the wind mage who was caught by surprise by the 'magic' used. The jutsu hit him square in the torso sending him spiralling some distance away whilst the flute dropped harmlessly to the floor. Naruto cancelled the jutsu and his arm returned back to normal and flexed it out by repeatedly forming a fist with it, "Well, I guess crisis solved."

"Naruto, you can use Green Magic?" Makarov asked with interest at how he used it. Even the only other person he knew who could use it, never used it in such a way.

"Green Magic?" Naruto repeated, "Yeah sure, lets go with that. Now Makarov, are you going to introduce me to the lovely blonde over there?" he said as he indicated towards Lucy, "You do have an obligation to keep after all." Naruto then took a good look at Roger and then his two other underlings, "Roger looks like shit, you guys seem like to have been involved in some sort of fiasco that had nothing to do with the job I sent you guys out on" he paused and took a deep breath, "Therefore, I couldn't care less, what you do in your free time has nothing to do with me."

He turned towards Erza who was currently staring at him, "You like what you see Erza-chan? I can strip if you want, but that works both ways here."

Once more, the previous trio's jaws slacked as they saw a man blatantly flirt with Erza and even more so when they rubbed their eyes to see the man still standing and not a slew of pieces that used to be human all over the place, "...What sort of fearless Man among Men is he?" Gray breathed in shock.

"The type that thinks with the wrong head whenever in front of a pretty girl." Roger and Ryner dead panned simultaneously.

"I do not wish to see you strip or will I be stripping for you." Erza stated blankly as she ignored the disappointed groan of 'Oh~' from the blonde. She dusted of her hands, as she looked around, "Well, it seemed as if we had nothing to worry about. All thats left is to leave Kageyama in the care of the proper authorities and go back to the guild."

"**Kakakaka.**" the group of mages turned towards the dropped flute, "**You mages are pathetic, and here I was looking forward to eating all your souls. If you want something done right, it seems like you have to do it yourself.**" the flute finished as dark, sickly purple smoke escaped from the skull shaped tip that condensed and started taking on a form.

Naruto just watch with a blank face before shaking his head, "Okay, will somebody please explain to me why the hell a flute can speak? I've heard of talking animals, not talking inanimate objects, we're now bordering on the absurd and I've seen the absurd. It's not pretty!" No-one answered as they were busy staring wide-eyed at the scene that was unfolding in front him, Naruto threw his hands up in the sky, "Fine! Ignore me! But I will get my answers, even if I have to spank Erza's sweet fine ass to get them!"

Erza turned her head so quickly that many would have been surprised that she had not broken it or at the very least had whiplash, "What does my ass have to do with anything!?" she squeaked out with a blush as her hands went behind her to protect her derriere, "And come anywhere near me, and I'll make you pay for it!"

Naruto stared at Erza with a serious expression, "Your ass has everything to do with it. I don't know how, I don't know why, but it just does."

"You're nothing more than a pervert!" Erza accused angrily, blush still on her cheeks.

Naruto shrugged, "And I came to terms with that a long time ago~! Huh...Ero-sennin did say he would get me one of these days."

"**Excuse me…**" the Lullaby demon stated now within its full gigantic, wood-like form, "**Am I interrupting your little lover's spat?**"

"We're not lovers-" Erza yelled out.

"-Yet!" Naruto interjected happily.

"Shut up!" Erza yelled at Naruto who was simply enjoying himself at the current situation.

"**Oh goodie, because I would have felt bad cockblocking a fellow male...not. Now stand still while I eat your souls.**" the Lullaby stated as it began to reach down only to have the hand knocked away by an explosion of flame.

"I don't know what's going on-" Natsu began with his game face on.

'-I wonder if you actually know what's going on most of the time Natsu-san.' Ryner mused from the back of the group.

"-But I'm going to kick your ass. Then brag about it to Gray. Yeah...that sounds like a good plan." he finished as his flames roared into life.

The demon was about to retort before a giant ice hammer smashed it on the head, "Like I'll let you one up me your pink head simpleton!" Gray declared as he stripped of his jacket.

"...Why is he stripping?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

Makarov let out a sigh, surprisingly calm in front of the demon that had formed from the flute, "Its a habit he picked up whilst he was learning magic from his teacher."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "So he's an exhibitionist?"

Makarov shrugged, "More or less yes."

"You damned flies, time to eat!" the Lullaby yelled out as it opened its mouth only to cry out in pain as Erza landed several strikes on its legs with her swords.

Naruto stared at Erza who had ex-quipped from her casual armour into her Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armour) with squinted eyes, "...I somehow feel like I missed a very ecchi moment…" He continued to watch as Natsu made climbed his way up to the shoulder of the demon before connecting a flame-enhanced kick to the demon's cheek. Naruto winced at that, that seemed like to have been very painful, he turned to the side and noticed the blonde haired girl hadn't joined in with her guildmates, "Aren't you going to join in?"

Lucy snapped her head to face her fellow blonde and shook her head in the negative very quickly, "No, no, no, no. I'm more of the support type instead of the direct fighter type."

"Aye. She's basically very weak aye!" Happy interjected from next to Lucy.

Naruto looked down at the blue cat and then towards Roger who seemed to be finding the surrounding garden very interesting at this particular moment, "Unique my ass. We're going to have words." he looked back towards the blue cat, "You shouldn't be so mean, no matter how weak you are, you always have the chance to become very strong if you train hard enough." he chastised the cat.

Lucy had stars in her eyes as she looked at her blonde knight, "Really? You think I'll get strong if I train?"

Naruto dazzled her with a smile that caused all sorts of butterflies to appear in her stomach, "Of course, I believe in you and you should believe in yourself."

Happy looked between the two, "I thought you liked Erza?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "I like to share my love with all the bountiful women in the world." he took Lucy's hand and kissed it and stared at her right in her eyes, "Just like this beautiful maiden thats currently standing right in front of me, I am yours to command hime."

Lucy just mumbled out incoherent words with a large blush on her cheeks as her legs felt like jelly. Happy nodded in understanding, "You and Loke would get along like a house on fire." he turned back towards the fight, "Oh, look, they beat the demon."

Naruto turned his head towards where the fight had been, "Oh, good for them." the blonde stated blankly before picking up Lucy bridal style, much to her surprise as she let out a slight shriek, "Now where should this chariot take you hime?"

"Put her down." A threatening voice said from behind Naruto as the blonde male felt cold steel resting on his shoulder, too close to his neck and jugular for his liking.

"Oh Erza-chan, jealous are we?" Naruto quipped out, very well knowing he might as well be digging his very own grave.

Erza shook her head, unseen to the blonde of course, "No, I want to protect Lucy's innocence from your sexual deviance."

Naruto let out a sigh, "I am not a deviant."

"Really?" Erza didn't at all sound convinced, "Then you wouldn't happen to be the author of a certain series of books called the 'Icha Icha' series?"

Naruto let out a groan, "Dammit Ryner…"

"What?" Ryner let out in a startle, "How the hell did you know it was me? There was nothing at all to indicate I'm the one who let it slip, it might as very well have been Roger!"

"I didn't I just took a shot in the dark." the blonde stated with a sly grin on his face at seeing the annoyed look on his apprentices face, "...But thank you for admitting to your crime so readily, I shall lighten up your punishment ever so much." he felt the tip of the blade press into his neck once more, "Calm down Erza-chan" the blonde said as he lowered the flustered Lucy to the ground, "See I didn't at all harm any of Lucy-chan's innocence that you were so worried about. I'm not at all the deviant that you think of me as, I merely admire the female form."

"Aha" Erza nodded, not believing a single word he said, "I'll believe that when you stop staring at her chest."

Naruto hummed, "So if I stop staring at her chest I'm free of any and all accusations?" he asked as he glanced back at the female mage who nodded unsurely, knowing something was about to happen, "Okay then, Lucy-chan 89-58-87 and Erza-chan 90-58-88. Done, now if you would excuse me, I still haven't gotten to the satisfactory level of drunk I want to achieve before I return back to the guild tomorrow." the blonde finished as he turned around and headed for the guild meeting before stopping as he saw it in ruins with the remains of the Lullaby lying atop it, "...And it was going so well…" he muttered quietly as tears formed.

Ryner on the other hand was looking around for the two other Fairy Tail mages that had suddenly disappeared, "Where are Natsu and Gray?" Roger answered by raising a lazy finger and pointing in the direction of the sunset where four figures could be seen making for the hills, one of them being the diminutive Makarov, "...They sure move fast."

The sounds of hands being slapped together could be heard and Ryner and co turned towards Naruto who was quickly making his way towards them with what seemed to be an irate Erza right behind him, the blonde held out his hands, "Grab on! We're going!" he yelled out as he made contact with the three and vanished in a flash of yellow. Erza just calmly skidded to a halt and stored her weapons, "...I don't know how he knew my sizes...but we'll meet again and I'll make him pay for uttering it." she turned on her heel, "Lucy, we're going!"

The guild masters watched as the last of the Fairy Tail remnants disappear into the distance with a blank look, "...We're sending the bill to Fairy Tail right?" Goldmine asked with a knowing tone.

"Of course 3" Bob answered happily.

* * *

**A/N: Not really an action-y chapter. Its just there for plot development and stuff like that. And if you're wondering about how Erigor was dismissed...don't worry he'll turn up again in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Confrontations & Trouble

Disclaimer:- I unfortunately neither own Naruto nor Fairy Tale. Bummer.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the hell are we doing?" Ryner asked with a dry expression.

Naruto hummed in thought as he took notes down, "You're my apprentice aren't you?" the teen nodded his head, "I'm simply passing on my knowledge from me to you."

"I don't really understand what sort of knowledge I'll gain by...say I don't know, peeking on girls!" he snarled out rather angrily in a harsh whisper.

The blonde of the two immediately covered his hand over Ryner's mouth in a bid to quieten him down, lest he brings down the wrath of the females within the outdoor onsen.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I had something…"

"Just your imagination. Who would be stupid enough to try and peek at the mages of Mermaid Heel?"

'We would be.' Ryner thought from the densely covered tree he and Naruto were sitting atop, 'Actually, why am I even peeking in the first place? Anyone with half some morals would have turned and walked away at the notion or at the very least alerted the girls.'

A look of horror and realisation started forming on the teens face as he just realised what was happening and Naruto grinned ferally at seeing the look that he had once donned in the past when he realised what he had become, "That's it…" he whispered in an ethereal voice, "Come. Come and join us. Come and join the dark side." he added, trying push him over the edge and decided to go for the kill, "We have cookies."

Ryner bit Naruto's hand before letting out a defiant scream, "NEVER!" he howled out, "I am _not_ becoming a pervert!" he cried out as he disappeared in a rush of speed in the direction of town.

Naruto just let out a disappointed sigh, before waving it off, "Meh, he'll be back. He might deny it, but he's already one of us."

"One of who exactly?"

Fuck. The blonde turned around and looked down to see loads of scantily clad women covered in nothing more than towels staring at him with righteous female fury on their faces.

The blonde looked down in appreciation at the scene and committed the scene to memory as he jumped down to ground level, "Ladies." the blonde greeted, "I can come up with a dozen excuses as to why I'm here but I doubt that would do anything to assuage you of your anger?"

The women nodded as many of them started casting their spells. Naruto nodded knowingly, "That's what I thought. Good thing my master taught me how to exactly handle this type of situation once and I expanded on it." he paused for breath as the women inched closer to him, "For this manoeuvre, all you need to be is one sheer amazing man with a gullible apprentice who has yet to see or know all of your abilities. Now my apprentice isn't gullible, but it still counts, allowing me to do this Gyaku Kuchiyose (Reverse Summoning)!"

A plume of smoke covered Naruto's body and the mages thinking he was trying to escape jumped into the plume, intent on punishing the blonde or hitting anything in their fury. Well, they _did_ hit something that was male, but the fact the male suddenly had two-toned hair instead of blonde was lost on them.

The sound of jaunty whistling could be heard as Naruto walked through the town that he and Ryner had stopped to rest in whilst coming back from their job, "He's probably going to hate me for doing that…" the blonde muttered mid whistle as he greeted everybody and anything, such was his mood.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!" the cry of a young man could be heard echoing from an easterly direction, "GAH! YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!"

Naruto stopped and questioned whether what he had done was truly worth it before shrugging it off. Hey, Jiraiya had done it to him when he was thirteen, a full two years younger than Ryner. The boy had to learn to suck it up and that these scenarios may occur once more in the future.

Another cry of his declaration of hate towards the blonde could be heard as many of the townspeople just looked around unsurely as they went to do their business, "Meh, he'll forgive me. After all, I'm his 'Naruto-aniki'!" the blonde finished with a haughty laugh making people make way for the happy blonde.

XxX

(Fortuna)

"Oh come on Ryner, I said I was sorry!" Naruto cried out as Ryner stomped his way towards his room. Signs of his beating evident with the bruises and bumps on his face.

Ryner stopped and gripped the hand rails with anger, "Why would you do that? What you did was just downright evil!"

The blonde merely shrugged, "My master did it to me and therefore, its a tradition that I am passing on to you. Man up." instead of manning up, Ryner flipped him off before continuing on his way towards his room, "Huh...so not everybody can be bought off with ramen." the blonde muttered.

That's how Jiraiya had apologised to him for using him as a scapegoat for his beatings. He had promised Naruto to all the ramen he could eat and such as the simpleton he was, he took to it like a fish out of water. Until he realised Jiraiya had paid for the bowls of ramen with Naruto's own money.

Really, did Jiraiya ever pay for anything whilst they traveled together? Thank Kami that the blonde was naturally very frugal with his money and had never trusted Jiraiya with his wallet ever again ever since their first trip together.

'Meh, I miss the perverted old bastard.' the blonde mused somberly as he walked towards the kitchen area where Flare and Roger were busy chattering away.

"So what did you do?" the cat asked as Naruto took a seat.

The blonde let a wistful sigh escape from his lips, "I used him as a scapegoat to escape a beating."

"You were peeking again went you Naruto-sama?" Flare asked as she placed a plate of food in front of the blonde. Since she had joined the guild, Flare had decided to make herself useful by becoming the guild's cook. Not that anyone minded. None of the males could cook for jack and Flare cooked infinitely better than all of them combined.

Wasn't that nice? Come back to his home and have someone cook for you? That was just lovely.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "It wasn't peeking. It was research!"

This was weird. Most females would be looking at him with anger and righteous fury at his past time activities, but not Flare. Turns out Flare, for lack of better term, lacked many social etiquettes and thus did not know that peeking on girls in a bath or peeking in general, was usually frowned upon.

"If you just wanted to research for your books, you could have just asked me."

Naruto calmly dug into his food as he answered, "No."

"Why?" the redhead asked perplexed, "I'm sure it would save you having to run for your life away from women who would take it upon themselves to give you a beating for simply looking at them half-naked or naked."

This time Roger answered whilst snickering, "Because if he did, Ryner wouldn't like it."

Flare blinked blankly, "Why?"

"Oh nothing." the cat mused, "In fact, since Ryner is currently upset, why don't you go cheer him up?"

"Cheer him up? I don't see how I could but he might need some food." she said as she picked up a spare plate designated for Ryner.

As she walked away, Roger flew to her side and whispered something into her ear. Flare looked at the cat in confusion before nodding and continued to walk towards her destination.

Roger was pretty much failing to control himself as laughter threatened to escape from his lips, "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing." the cat answered with his paws over his mouth.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before shaking his head ridding himself of the situation. As he silently ate amongst Roger's sniggers, the sound of knocking could be head from upstairs then muffled voices.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryner's voice cried out with something of a high-pitched surprised tone to it, "FLARE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" more muffled voices, "ROGER TOLD YOU TO WHAT!? JUST PULL DOWN YOUR SHIRT! WAIT, WHY ARE ARE YOU COMING CLOSER!? PULL DOWN YO-!" another cry came out before a crash could be heard.

Naruto looked up and then at the fully laughing Roger who decided not to hide anything, "You're a horrible person."

"I'm a cat. I can't be horrible." Roger replied amidst gasps for air.

"Naruto-san! Roger-san!" Flare's voice yelled down, "Ryner is unconscious and is bleeding quite badly from the nose and there's a weird expression on his face!"

The blonde sighed, "It's fine Flare! Just stick some tissue paper up his nose, put back on your shirt and just leave him. He'll wake up sooner or later." he yelled back before blinking and opening his mouth once more, "And he's expression is a happy one! So whatever you did, made him very happy!"

"Okay!" Flare yelled back.

Argh. It seems he still had a lot to teach Flare about when it comes to social interaction. And one of those things would be not to listen to Roger unless what he said was an order on a mission. He would probably have to make it extremely specific just to stop the cat from taking advantage of that rule.

XxX

(Forest Clearing)

He had been meaning to do this ever since he had met Zeref and he had nearly withered him into a dead husk of a person. Sitting in a clearing in a meditative stance, the blonde began to gather the natural energy to enter Sage Mode.

It usually took several minutes before he gathered enough to enter it but he was in for a surprise when he felt a large amount of natural energy just enter him. In the span of a couple of seconds, he had enough nature energy to last him for nearly half an hour.

A minute later in, he had enough energy for several hours. Deciding to stop, the blonde stood up with his eyes showing the effects of him being in Sage Mode. The looked around and closed his eyes. With Sage Mode, he became a quasi-sensor even though his sensing ability had improved by leaps and bounds in his normal state but it was always better in Sage Mode.

As he sensed the surrounding area, he felt a familiar, but dark and powerful energy near his position, just watching him. Smirking lightly to himself, the blonde decided to see how far he could sense with this much nature energy.

In his Tailed Beast Mode coupled with his Sage Mode, he could sense everything in the entire continental nations. He might as well see what he could sense in this world. As he expanded his senses, the blonde was slightly amused and worried as his sensing ability picked up lone, powerful energies that weren't human but all of them seemingly inactive.

Whatever they were, they sure picked weird places to stay. Naruto could sense the strongest of them residing in what seemed like a volcanic region.

The blonde continued to expand his senses until he came across another powerful signature much like the one that resided in the volcanic region but this one even more powerful than that one but instead of staying in one place, this one was just moving about and from the feel it was giving out, it wasn't anything good.

'I'm going to have to investigate whatever these beings are...'

The blonde continued to expand his sense until he came across a few more interesting things. The first of note was something dark, and unnatural and like the other one, this one was moving about and not keeping in one place. Although unnatural, the blonde could sense human signatures around the area of the dark thing and the thing itself had a human feeling to it.

'Please don't be like Orochimaru...' because that would suck. Orochimaru was the most twisted evilest being the blonde had ever come across and he did not want to come across someone like him ever again.

The second thing of note was another dark energy and this one perplexed the blonde. It felt like magic...that wasn't magic. And the beings it belonged to weren't human and they were powerful too but not to the extent of the first beings. But then again, for all he knew, they could just be suppressing their power. And like the other one, this one was moving about too, not keeping in one area.

'That's unnatural...' the blonde thought as he sensed something, this time not a living being, 'A building shouldn't be giving of any sort of energy, not matter how small...meh whatever something for later.' he then expanded his senses even more as he felt his sensing start reaching its limit, and thats when his eyebrows widened in surprise, 'Woah...what is that? It feels...evil? Eh, this world has so many complicated things. But this one I'm going to have to check-out first.'

Opening his eyes, the blonde glanced in one direction, "How long were you going to watch?" he called out.

"Not long. I was going to say hi but you seemed to have been doing something." the sound of Zeref's voice called out as he entered the clearing, "Hello there. Fancy running into you here."

"Same could be said about you." the blonde remarked, "What are you doing here?"

Zeref shrugged as he went and crouched down to look at a rose, "I was walking. I like walking. Especially at night."

"Uhuh." the blonde crossed his arms, "So when you said your name was connected to someone people feared to talk about, what did you mean about that?"

Zeref glanced back at Naruto, "Why would you ask me that when you already know the answer?"

"Just humour me."

The mage sighed, "Let's just say in my past...I wasn't exactly a good boy."

"No shit. You're like the boogeyman of the boogeyman of this world."

Zeref mouth twitched slightly as he stood up and walked around the clearing observing various foliage, "I guess I am. I'm...not exactly proud of my past. For the past 400 years, I've just been waiting and wandering about for the right person to kill me." he finished with a glance towards Naruto.

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought, "And you think I'm this person?"

"Someone thinks highly of themselves don't they?" the legendary mage remarked with amusement in there voice.

Naruto gaped before scoffing and crossing his arms, "Hey! That glance was misleading. Don't glance at people when you say stuff like that. Its misleading!" the blonde yelled out before taking in a deep breath, and calming down, "So you made items...that turn into demons…"

Zeref nodded in confirmation, "And I wrote books too!" he added chirply, "But I don't think they were best-sellers like your own books."

"I've heard…" Naruto said dryly as he remembered about the 'contents' of Zeref's book, "Apparently each book is like a special edition...it comes with a little extra something."

Zeref smirked as he took a seat, "You don't have to sugarcoat it or anything. I wrote books that contained various aspects of the dark arts, from spells to demons bound to the books. At the time, I was quite proud of my creations."

"And now?"

Zeref looked at Naruto straight in the eye, "Not so much. My creations have caused much suffering and despair ever since my supposed 'death'."

That caused Naruto to realise something, "Actually, how are you still alive?"

Zeref shrugged, "Some complicated magic, magicky stuff."

Naruto sweat dropped at the answer, "That is an amazing answer."

The dark mage merely rolled his eyes, "Its like asking you how are you still alive? From what I can tell, you should be long dead."

Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms, "That's simple. Its a combination of my amazing genes, great connection to Mother Nature and nine things that are currently dwelling inside me."

Zeref raised a curious eyebrow, "Nine things?" he asked with a tone full of curiosity as he concentrated on the blonde. His initial scan found the blonde full of the immense energy that wasn't magic. He was about to give up as he delved deeper into the blonde before coming across a sliver of energy that was completely different than Naruto's.

And it wasn't human if he could compare it to Naruto's and this one. Also this one was more intense and purer than Naruto's and even larger. As he delved deeper, he could feel traces of another energy which was more powerful than this before giving up after noting he would be here for days if he wanted to go through all the energies as he surmised they increased in volume with each layer.

And he hadn't even felt the second one to its fullest extent.

"Were you just checking me out then?" Naruto asked as he noticed the mage staring intently at him.

Zeref stood up as he dusted himself, "Well, something like that I guess." he answered with a smirk.

"Eh...sorry to disappoint but I don't swing that way." the blonde said in deadpan.

"Glad to know." the mage looked up into the sky, "Oh. Its almost dawn, I should continue on with my wanderings." he began to walk away into the forest, "I'm sure we'll run into each other again in the future. And I'll be looking forward to those little meetings."

Naruto watched as the legendary mage disappeared of into the tree line. He continued to stare off until something hit him straight in the face, "Dammit! This means I'm not the oldest fucker in this place." his demeanour slagged, "That just sucks."

The crunching of twigs alerted him to another presence in the area and the blonde turned around to face Ryner who was looking at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto waved him off, "Oh nothing much." he began walking back to the guild house, "So what are you doing here?"

Ryner walked up to him and joined him on his trek back to the guild house, "I came to tell you that me and Roger are going out for a job."

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought as he nodded, "Why come tell me this? I thought Flare handled all the administrative stuff for the guild."

Roger nodded, "She does, but I saw you go off into the woods and was wondering what you were up to."

Naruto grabbed the teen in a choke hold, "Someone's too curious for their own good." Ryner couldn't reply as he was too pre-occupied trying to free himself from the hold. Naruto chuckled as he released the mage, "Well good for you guys, I've got to go check something out anyway."

Ryner who after being released from the hold, had been smoothing his hair looked up to Naruto curiously, "Check-out what?" he asked with a more than inquisitive tone.

"Some big boy stuff."

XxX

(Elsewhere)

Really, why did he take this job again except for the really large amounts of money he was being paid? He had been travelling up-and-down this country looking for his target and had even managed to get a clue from the Bora guy about the guys general description and even a clue.

He thought that with this clue he would be able to quickly wrap this up by finding the guy, kill him, get paid and be on his merry way to what other job someone needed for a man of his various talents and skills. And he had a lot of them, but most of them specialised in helping the world by getting rid of people that the world didn't need...well sometimes that was. Most of the time, someone just wanted to vaporise someone that had slighted them from the face of the earth.

One of the many reasons why he wasn't an 'official' mage authorized by the Council. That thought made him snort. Not like the Council would authorize his existence anyway, as far as they were concerned, he was just the boogeyman of the underworld that didn't exist.

He always did wonder how people would react if they learned the righteous and holy Council they looked up to control the magic world wasn't as infallible and righteous as they seemed. In this world, there existed no perfect thing or being, everything was imperfect and the Council had more than enough skeletons in its closet from over several centuries of existence.

And he was among one of those skeletons.

Well, it wasn't a time for him to reminisce about the good old days, he had a job to do and his 'clue' was starting to work up, "Morning sleeping beauty!" Alexei chirped happily as he sat facing a fire, cooking something that involved a rabbit, "Well, it's technically dusk, and not really morning, so I guess what I said could be considered misleading…"

The glint and feeling of metal was felt and seen by Alexei as he glanced down to find the end of a scythe placed just a feel feet away from his adam's apple. That would leave a nasty scar...and probably kill him while it was at it, "Who are you and where am I?"

Alexei rolled his eyes, "Is that how you ask someone a question? By holding them at weapon point?" the hired killer asked, "If you want me to answer your questions, you could at least remove the scary ass scythe from my throat Shinigami-san."

Alexei felt Erigor smirk from behind him, "So you know of my name and yet you treated my wounds. Do you know how stupid that is?" he asked as he inched his blade closer, "For all you know, when I healed I could just kill you now and take your entire belongings and leave."

Alexei let out an amused chuckle escape from his lips, "See, that would work if I _actually_ carried around anything worth stealing and also…" Erigor blinked when he felt the tip of a blade on his spine, "Don't talk as if you _can_ actually beat me little boy. I'm far above your league."

A shudder went through Erigor's spine as he felt the sheer mal intent in the man's voice, "So why don't you remove the little butter knife from my throat, sit down and talk like adults?"

The assassin's pride though reared its head as he didn't feel like receiving orders from a nobody as far as he was concerned. He was Erigor, one of the most feared and infamous assassins of the underworld.

He went to pull on his scythe to decapitate Alexei in front of him only to be cut down before he could do that. Alexei just sighed as he had the gurgled sounds of Erigor from behind him as he fought for his life.

Scratching his head in annoyance, the blue haired man turned around and looked down at Erigor, "Honestly… actually didn't need you to be alive for you to tell me what I wanted to know. I just helped you because apparently, you get good karma for helping people."

He stood up and grabbed the blade that had cut down Erigor, a zweihander with a rather thick blade made out of a black metal with grey trimmings on the blade, and finished with a white skeletal guard. He swung the blade with one hand despite its size before simply lobbing it into the air where it suspended in mid-air and positioned itself over Erigor's fallen form.

Alexei crouched down to Erigor who was barely hanging on to life, "Another reason though is that, I particularly don't like making little weaklings like you my puppets. Waste of the magic involved." he twitched his index finger in a downwards motion, "Now die." he finished as the zweihander dropped on the mage.

XxX

(Galuna Island)

"Well...I guess there was no point in me coming here…" Naruto muttered as he watched the 'moon' crack. Well, it wasn't exactly the moon so to speak, it seemed some sort of 'evil' layer had been placed over the island.

The blonde had just arrived on the island to investigate the evil feeling he got from the island when he had entered Sage mode only to see some sort of rocket from somewhere near the centre shoot off into the sky and hit the moon causing it to crack.

Having seen far weirder things in life, Naruto just took the moon and sky cracking in good humour and merely shrugged it off. Turning around to head back Fortuna, the blonde sensed several signatures he recognised and one that was vaguely familiar but whose he couldn't remember.

With nothing else to do, the blonde decided to go check it out and see if it was anyone he knew. Taking to the tree tops, the blonde sped through the island towards his destination.

XxX

"Did you see it?" a masked individual with long, spiky green hair, wearing dark coloured robs asked into the levitating orb beside him.

"Yeah…" a lazy voice originating from the orb answered, "Why did you turn the village back to normal?"

The man grinned as he gave a thumbs up, "Nothing more than a favour."

Silence emanated from the orb before a sigh was heard originating from it, "Well, it doesn't matter. They did better than expected...Hmm, what is it?"

The man was looking around the area he was in with his body coiled and ready for action, "There's someone here. They're hiding themselves. We're going to have to end our little conversation."

"Very well. Take care of it."

The man stood up to his full height as he continued to look around with wary eyes...although it was hard to tell due to the mask that was on his face, "Come out. I know you're here...somewhere." he finished underneath his breath.

"Well…" the man turned around to face the trunk of a tree where Naruto appeared after cancelling the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu), "I have to give it to you. You must be _some_ somebody if you were able to notice me. I like to consider my stealth as far better than average."

The man gave Naruto a grin as he looked at him, "Is that so? Thank you for a compliment." he called the orb to his side and readied himself for a fight, "So who are you and what do you?"

Naruto gave an uncaring shrug, "I'm Naruto, but for some reason, I get the feeling I know you from somewhere...your energy feels familiar and that voice from your little orb sounded familiar too." he looked at the man with an inquisitive expression, "Have we met before?"

"I can't say we have. I know a lot of people you see, I can't remember every last one of their names."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought, "Well, I guess that's true." he looked towards the sky where instead of a purple-like sky, it had changed to its natural black and pointed up, "I guess you and your friend had something to do with whatever happened on this island. I can't in good conscience let you go without asking you why."

The man gave Naruto a toothy grin as he edged back, "And I can't just tell you why. I'm not one of those lame super-villains who have the compulsive need to tell people there plans."

Naruto gave an eye smile as he edged forward, "Well, I guess that's true. It'll be just too easy then if it worked like that. Seems like I'm going to have to beat your ass then."

"You can try."

And with that, the man dashed off into the tree tops with Naruto right behind him. Naruto was the quicker of the two and was quickly catching up, "Hey, wait up would you? I just want to talk…probably with my fists ending up in your face!"

The man looked back and grinned, not at all perturbed by the fact he was being gained on, "And I rather not you see, Furasshu Fowado (Flash Forward)!

"That can't be good…" the blonde muttered as various copies of the orb that was travelling beside the man appeared out of nowhere before his eyes widened as he had to kick his ass into gear as the orbs started home in on him at a quick pace.

"Yep, definitely not good!" the blonde cried out as he used any part of the natural environment for cover to protect himself from the assault of the deadly orbs of glass. He wasn't being taken out in such a lame way. If he was going down, he was going to take half the world with him in a show of brimstone and cataclysmic explosions against some sort of inhuman powerful being, not some dainty glass orbs. What sort of immortal goes out like that anyway?

The blonde found himself losing his footing when he landed on a branch and looked down to find the branch he landed on had decayed to the point it couldn't hold his weight. He took a quick glance at the tree and was confounded when he saw the rest of the tree was perfectly fine and didn't at all show signs of the decay.

"Fuck." he cursed as he fell into free fall, only to curse some more when several orbs appeared and homed in on his presence, "No chance! Ain't going down without a fight, let's dance! Ranton: Reiza Sakasu (Storm Release: Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle)!" a halo formed around Naruto's clasped hands before beams of electricity shot out and hit the orbs destroying them.

Manoeuvring himself in mid-air to face the ground, the blonde twitched his index finger in a 'come-hither' motion where sand shot out from the ground to form a stable launch off pad. Before leaping back into pursuit, something hit him, "…Did I just rap then? I did _not_ just rap. I _am_ not Kirabi!" he told himself before he used to sand pillar to launch off and give chase once more.

His prey had managed to put some distance between them whilst he was busy dodging the glass orbs of death. Pumping chakra into his legs, the blonde shot off at a faster speed than before and gained on his target until he he looked up and saw a bright light, "The fuck…?"

"Luminous Minutes!"

The bright light turned into several bright lights that immediately homed in on Naruto in the form of what looked like beams. Cursing to himself, the blonde immediately ran through several hand seals, "Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)!" the trees around him grew several new branches that formed a wall around the blonde, creating a barrier.

The sounds of a large explosion rang out in the area when the wooden wall was hit by the orb beams creating an explosion that sent Naruto spiralling down to the ground before. Groaning in pain in his self made crater, the blonde took that chance to reminisce about what just happened, "...I probably should have made something to stand on...yeah, probably should have done that."

Closing his eyes, the blonde sensed for his opponent that had been doing all the attacking and noticed there was no point chasing after them anymore as they were too far away to give chase, but he did sense another presence that had just entered the area that he knew so well, "Oh lookie, its Erza-chan, fancy running into you here."

Erza, who was standing at the edge of the crater Naruto had made looked down at him with a confused look, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

The blonde shrugged, still lying on his back, not that the view he had right now up Erza's skirt wasn't bad at all, "Oh nothing much. Just came here to look at the scenery and all that."

Erza looked around at some of the visible damage caused by Naruto's fight, "Really? It seems more like you were in a fight."

Naruto grinned, "I wasn't talking about the environmental scenery, I was talking about a different kind of scenery."

Now Erza had a more puzzled look than before as she looked down at him, "Different…?" she mumbled before her eyes sort of widened in realisation as she realised she was _looking _down at him whilst he was looking up, giving him a clear view up her skirt. Looking dryly down at the blonde Erza spoke, "There's just no helping you is there?"

The blonde eagerly shook his head, "Nop! I'm a fool! A perverted fool but I don't care!" he stopped in thought, "By the way, good on you though. Black is quite the alluring colour. And is are they sheared? Good for you. Bravo."

XxX

"...What happened to you?" Gray asked as he looked at the battered and bruised face of Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "Erza-chan likes to play rough. I knew she would be that type of girl, but I _didn't_ know how rough she would like to play." he answered as he held several ice packs to his face before blinking in realisation, "Actually, why haven't I healed yet? This shit should have healed yesterday!"

Lucy placed another pack of ice on Naruto, eliciting a wince of pain from the boy, "You can't expect this to heal overnight. When Erza dragged you here, you were pretty much half-dead." she dabbed the ice pack on a bump on Naruto's face, "...What exactly did you do?"

"Nothing at all. I just called out what I saw." the blonde said as he fought everything in his entire being not to look down. Lucy was wearing quite the top that allowed unlimited viewing of her chest area. But then again, it would have been against Naruto's beliefs if he didn't look down, but Lucy was so cute and helpful taking care of him, so he shouldn't do that…but then again, Jiraiya would be cursing him wherever he maybe for not looking…this was quite the dilemma he found himself in. Should he listen to his morals or follow his masters' teachings?

Gray nodded in confirmation as he unconsciously released himself of the confines of his shirt, "You hit on her didn't you? Or made some sort of comment of the likes."

Naruto looked away, "...Maybe." he said lowly before noticing Natsu who was sitting nearby engulfing any food brought his way...after casing it in fire of course, "Has he even noticed me yet?"

"Nop, don't expect him too anyway when there's food in front of him."

"I didn't expect too." the blonde stated as Lucy continued to fret over his being. How cute. Said blonde looked towards the Ice-Make magician and raised an eyebrow, "...You do realise you're in your boxers right?"

The dark haired youth raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" he asked and Naruto answered by pointing at him. Gray looked down and his eyes widened, "Why am I in my underwear!?"

Naruto gave him a dry stare, "How should I know? You're weird. You're all weird." he turned to face Lucy, "Except you, you're not weird in the slighest."

Lucy laughed, hiding the blush from being stared at by her fellow blonde, although she didn't notice that his eyes weren't completely directed at her face. Little secret conglomerate heir had it bad for a while since Clover, "Haha, I like to pride myself being the only one normal in a not so normal guild."

Naruto nodded as he stood up and stretched, "Good for you. Well, I have to go back now. Don't wanna return to a burnt down guild house and everything." he said as he walked away and waved at Natsu, "Bye Natsu."

"Bye!" Natsu said through mouthfuls of food before stopping and blinking and abruptly stood up, spilling food all over the place, stood on the table and pointed at the blonde's back, "Hey! It's Naruto!" he exclaimed, "What's he doing here!?"

"Too slow!" Gray and Lucy deadpanned in unison.

XxX

(Elsewhere)

Fortuna...that was the place. Well, that was what he had got out of his puppet anyway and the respective villages when he had asked around for a blonde mage. Everyone had pointed him towards the town of Fortuna.

Finally, he would stop having to run around the place looking for this bastard, kill him, get paid and be on his merry way back to Seven. Alexei took out a picture he had been given by one of the villagers from one of the village he had passed through.

The picture showed a long haired blonde smiling at the camera next to the villager and his family. He wasn't interested in the villagers, he was interested in the blonde. Now he had a face to put to a name that he had also learned, "Naruto Uzumaki…what a weird name."

It was true, his name was weird. It sounded like a name from the far east but the blonde didn't have any of the features that marked him as someone from the far east. Not in the slightest at all.

Well, he wasn't being paid to try and figure out why he was called this, he was being paid to find him and kill him. And that's what he was going to do. But damn, it was going to be a trek going to that village.

XxX

(Fortuna)

"Hello there!" a sprightly middle aged man sprung to his feet as Naruto entered his guild house. The man wore a top hat along with black morning wear consisting of a blue tail coat, vest and pants. In his hand was a cane with a jeweled handle.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the sprightly man who acted half his age, "Hi there…" he greeted as he walked towards him, "How can I help you?"

The man bowed as he removed his top hat to reveal greying black hair, "Frederick at your service Mr. Uzumaki." he stood back up and placed his top hat back on, "You must be wondering what I'm doing here, no?"

Naruto eyed the man with the dry expression, "I think I just said that…"

Frederick blinked several times in thought as if he was trying to recollect something, "No...no I don't think you did. Anyway, back to the manner at hand, I want to hire you."

"Hire me?"

"Pay attention old boy, I don't want to repeating myself." the man stated in a somewhat annoyed tone, even though he was still sprightly looking, "See, I'm a travelling merchant and I need protection for my caravan until we reach the next town and I hear all sorts of creatures inhabit the 'Murkwood' I shall be travelling through and that makes a man worry."

Okay then, apart from his somewhat annoying attitude and condescension, the man was here to hire them, so Naruto held back on sending him flying through the nearest window. But there was something off about this guy, like he was hiding something.

"Protection jobs cost at a rate of 20,000 jewels but depending on the risk of the job, the price might increase." Naruto thought about where they'll be travelling through and knew he had been there before to see if its any good as a training ground only to be severely disappointed. The monsters inhabiting that place went that tough, but then again, this was him and not anyone else, "In total, it'll cost you 60,000 jewels."

Frederick nodded, "That's a good price. I shall be at the main village entrance then and await for you." the man finished as he left the guild hall.

Watching the man leave, Naruto sighed, he had hoped to catch a few z's and relax but duty called. Ryner and Roger were still of gallivanting somewhere so that meant..."Flare! We got a job!"

"I know Naruto-san." Flare stated as she entered the reception area decked out and ready for action, "I've already packed any necessary supplies." she said as she indicated at the pack on her back. She looked back at Naruto, "So shall we go?"

Naruto nodded, "Ladies first." the blonde said as he flourished towards the door. Flare giggled as she walked past him.

XxX

"Ah excellent! Good time! I knew it you were right for the job! We shall set off immediately." the merchant stated as he sat on the driver's seat of his caravan, which was horse drawn, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Horses?" Naruto asked as he leapt onto the roof of the caravan, Flare took to seating at the front with Frederick.

"Yes! Not all of us are mages you know. Us normal folks have to use means such as this to get around."

"Huh…" Naruto let out in a low tone. He did not know that. In fact he had assumed after seeing a magic item caravan, that everyone went about their way in such things but it seemed it wasn't so.

Wait, normal? He considered himself normal? Then what did he consider people who could use magic? He was tempted to ask but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to cause or start any unsavoury incidents and the guy was paying them for their services.

But still...there was something off. Naruto didn't know why, but his spidey sense was tingling, '**What the hell is a spidey sense?'** his forever companion, the mass fuzzball of amassed anger and hatred asked.

Naruto gave an equivalent of a mental shrug, 'Don't know, don't care. It just felt right to say at that moment.'

He wasn't graced with an answer and figured the fox didn't have anything to say about his hosts weirdness. It wasn't the first time he had left his inner fuzz in a state of speechlessness…that was a word! He definitely knew that was a word! Speechlessness was a word! Hah! Take that world! Even if it didn't sound like a word, it was a word!

'**You should be embarrassed about yourself…"**

'Oh come on! Don't say you wouldn't feel the same way! The word sounds like it shouldn't be a word but it actually is!' Naruto said mentally in an effort to argue for the contrary, 'Therefore, I have every right to be proud.'

'**...Just be quiet...I share you now and I rather not have the others realise what kind of idiot you are.'**

'That's mean...not wanting to introduce me to the fam. I thought we had something special and unique?' the blonde sniffled mentally. Naruto grinned to himself when he mentally felt what felt like the fox flipping him off, how a fox could do that, he didn't know. And he also didn't know how he knew the fox was flipping him off. It was one of those things.

XxX

Egh...he hated horse drawn carriages. They were so slow. Way slower than a train. Way slower than a magic item caravan. Oh, they should get a magical item caravan. Did they have enough money in the bank for magical item caravan? Oh what was he talking about, his guild was probably the richest guild that existed right now. They had a steady stream of money rolling in from the jobs they took and since they had taken care of a problem ages ago, the majority of the villages in a 30 miles radius of Fortuna looked to them for any jobs they needed to take care off.

They pretty much had an effective guild monopoly in the area they were based in. The money coming in from those villages probably wasn't as large as the larger towns and cities, but he was quite content with the way this new lease on life was going. He hadn't involved himself in anything over the top, hell, he didn't even have some sort of organisation after him with some wishes of word dominance or something along them lines.

Actually, hold that thought. The world was big, much bigger than his world if he took everything in context. This world wasn't limited to just one continent like back home, therefore, it was safe to assume that for a world as large as this, with more land and such, there probably was a secret shadowy organisation of the nefarious sorts with dreams of world conquest...well something like that. But the important thing to take away from this was that organisation wasn't after him, he hadn't done anything to construe any attention.

Nodding to himself, yep, life was good.

And with that train of thought over, the blonde turned his attention back to the job he was hired to do, which he was failing badly if by the fact that he was currently thinking and doing nothing atop the caravan whilst Flare was busy fighting off what looked like...ducks on steroids. The anabolic type, if the anger issues they were having was any indication.

"Flare!" the blonde called out, "How are you holding up, need any help?"

The crimson haired girl shook her head, "No...I have this covered. Kamishigure - Hotarubi (Hair Shower - Firefly Flame)!" small strands of hair from Flare's hair detached themselves from the girl's hair and floated their way towards the creatures before bursting into small explosions destroying several of them.

The witch then proceeded to split her hair into dozens of strands, enlarged and hardened them to use them to pierce the remaining creatures with her hair. Looking at the remains of the battle Frederick let out a whistle, "It seems I was correct hiring you. You lot aren't half bad."

Naruto just turned his head dryly towards the man who had taken refuge behind Naruto, intent on using him as a human shield, 'Half bad? Its nice to know that you have so much faith in us.' of course he didn't say that out loud. What would happen if he started mouthing off against every client? Business would go elsewhere is what would happen, didn't need that happening no matter how rich they were, "Since Flare has taken care off this, why don't we continue on our journey?"

Frederick nodded as he climbed onto the driver's seat where Flare had joined them, "I think that would be a good idea." the man said as he whipped the horses into moving forward once more, passing the bodies of the giant-duck-like-creatures.

"I see you've got some new moves there Flare?" the guild master of Fire's Will asked. He had been impressed when Flare had shown up at the guild and used her Kami no Maho (Hair Magic). The versatility her hair brought to the field was something to be wary off. She could manipulate her hair into doing anything she wanted, hardening it, forming various shapes and sizes and among many other things, and apparently, she could make her hair blow up now, wasn't that nice?

And not only did she have that to with, she also had amazing reflexes to boot. Not his amazing, but they were definitely above average human and she was getting better and faster. She would definitely be one of the top mages in the future.

Flare nodded as she smiled, "Yes. I've just being seeing what I can do with my magic and its quite exciting at the prospect of what I can do with it."

The blonde nodded, "That's good. Just try not to blow up the guild hall. That was a pain to build."

"I would never do that! I'm always careful."

The blonde chuckled at her, "I know, I'm just joking with yo-" the blonde abruptly stopped talking as he sat up ramrod straight and was staring forward with an alert look on his face.

Flare had picked up on his posture and demeanour and was also instantly alert, "What is it Naruto-san?"

Someone...no, something was coming. This was one of the most powerful presences he had sensed in Earthland. It was more or less nearly around the same level as that Siegfried guy that Ryner gushed over 24/7. But something about its presence felt off.

It was off because by all accounts it should be two presences instead of one. The two presences felt like they were connected to each other and had become one, feeding off each other like parasites, but which one of the presences was the parasite he didn't know. But Naruto felt like guessing that it belonged to the more darker feeling one, which felt like a cold, dark abyss.

"Flare…" Naruto began as he channelled his chakra around his body, using the living energy to help get his body ready for a fight. It wasn't like he was expecting a fight with whoever this person was, but Naruto had gone through life with one simple truth, if someone was disgustingly powerful, he would or _will_ end up in a fight with them sooner or later. That's how it worked with him, "If anything starts, get Mr. Frederick and the caravan moving without stop, got it?"

Flare somewhat nervously nodded, she had never seen the blonde force of nature so serious, so whatever he had sensed was something or someone really powerful that she would more or less end up as a hindrance rather than helpful, "Yes, I understand."

Frederick on the other hand just kept on driving his caravan even though he had heard what they were talking about. It wasn't that he was oblivious, it was more along the lines he expected the mages to protect him, thats what he was paying for and that's what he was expecting to get, no matter if they ran into Zeref himself.

Although it would be better if they didn't run into Zeref himself. He was still in the best years of his life after all.

The caravan moved through the forest road with a quiet atmosphere for the next several minutes with the two mages on tense ready for action and the merchant calmly driving his caravan. This continued for a few more minutes until a figure appeared ahead of them walking in their direction.

At seeing the figure, Frederick noticeably tensed and so did Flare but to a much lesser noticeable extent than the old merchant. Naruto on the other hand readied himself for a fight, and although he hated it, he was somewhat excited at having the prospect of facing off against a powerful opponent. He was starting to feel like Madara, a guy who wanted peace but found his excitement on the battlefield, how ironic was that?

The distance between the two groups closed before Naruto could make-out details of the person and noticed they had pale blue haired that might as well have been white for all he was concerned and wore a tail coat, striped pants much like how Kiri-nin wore back in his world and boots along with a flat cap.

As the distance closed even more, Naruto could tell the person was a seasoned fighter, simply by the way he walked. He probably had a history as a soldier, much like himself. The two groups neared and nothing happened as they walked past each other without so much as a greeting or acknowledgement towards each other.

Frederick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Phew! I thought my heart was going to beat itself out of its che-WOAH!" the merchant yelled out as he felt the shockwave of air from behind him, "What the hell!?"

The merchant snapped his head behind him to look, only to see Naruto facing off against the other person. Naruto still facing the other traveler who had a smile on his face, merely spoke in a serious tone towards the others, "Go. Now."

Flare nodded and took the reins from Frederick and whipped the startled horses into action and raced down the road.

Naruto's opponent merely corked his head to the side to look past Naruto into the back of the caravan that was racing off into the distance, "Well...that's sort of a problem."

Noticing where his attention was, Naruto moved himself to block any pursuit of the caravan. This guy was a robber? How could this guy be a robber? He was far too strong to be a robber, there was just no way someone like him could be something as insignificant as a robber, "Don't know who you are, but you're not getting whatever you want from the caravan."

The blue haired man just looked at Naruto with a blank stare, although that was difficult to discern with his hair in the way of his eyes, "The caravan? I have no interest in that." he said as he limbered himself up by rolling his shoulders, "When I saw you, I just decided to kill you and everyone else. No witnesses and all that."

Naruto blinked, "Me? You're after me?" the blonde asked, confusion in tone as he wondered who he had messed with to get this powerful person on his case, "It's not that crime family is it?" he half-asked, expecting it to be them. Still bitchy after the whole casino affair? You'd think four years later they would have gotten over it.

The man once again looked at Naruto blankly, "Crime family?" he asked, "Just how many organisations have you pissed off?"

"Organisations?" as in plural. No...that was wrong, that should be just singular. He hadn't messed with anybody except the crime family, "Ah...who have I pissed off exactly Mr…?" he said trying to get a name.

"Kongen. Alexei Kongen and don't worry about me giving you my name, most people tend not to live when they hear my name."

"Nice to know." Naruto stated as he could now put a face to a name. His senses immediately warned him for an attack from above and he reacted by sidestepping only to see a broadsword-like sword embedded into the ground where he had just been standing, "As if it would be that easy."

Alexei appeared beside his sword in a show of speed, grabbed the hilt of the sword, "I didn't think it would be." he stated as he raised the sword in a slash aimed to leave Naruto missing his lower half that the blonde had to bend backwards to avoid.

The blonde had widened eyes as he saw the various tree behind him get split into two from the attack...even though the nearest tree to them was at least ten metres away. Hand springing backwards, Naruto brought out two kunais and held them in reverse grip, "How the hell did you do that?"

Alexei grinned as he rested his blade on his shoulder, "Magic."

Naruto groaned at that answer. He had to believe him since people could actually use actual magic here, therefore, it wasn't cheesy or lame to say that when he did something out of the ordinary.

Alexei turned his attention towards the direction of the road where the caravan had disappeared off to in the distance, "But first…" he spun his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

Naruto watched as what looked like a shadow race off from the point of contact down the road. Realising that what had happened probably wasn't good, the blonde made move to cut off the shadow or stop whatever it planned to do only to clash weapons with Alexei who had appeared in front of him, "What did you do?" he growled.

"Nothing much. I just sent someone to play with red head. She's hot by the way. _Very_ hot. She single?"

Separating, Naruto threw his kunai embedded with lightning chakra at the swordsman who batted it away with his weapon, much to the blonde's amazement as the sword wasn't pierced or have a single nick in it, "I don't think she'd be interested in people who are trying to kill her."

Alexei gave an understanding shrug, "Yeah...chicks wouldn't be into that would they?" he asked before the surrounding area felt a violent shock wave that flattened many of the trees into the ground.

* * *

**AN:- Exam month, slow updates for a while.**

**Anyhow...Naruto canon...wow...just wow...**

**And I've reached the fabled 1000 follows! I must be doing something right!**


End file.
